A resposta para o futuro está no passado
by AnnaMel
Summary: *FIC CONCLUÍDA* Na guerra contra Voldemort, o conhecimento é a maior arma. Harry e seus amigos precisam descobrir o que aconteceu na noite em que Voldemort visitou os Potter. E Gina vai ajudá-los.
1. A visita de Harry

A resposta para o futuro está no passado.  
  
Capítulo 01  
  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling, exceto aqueles que você não reconhecer.  
  
*~*  
  
Gina Weasley acordou naquela manhã com um mau pressentimento, como se algo muito ruim fosse acontecer durante o dia. Ela sempre fora assim: seus irmãos a chamavam de a "Sensitiva", mas claro que ela nem ligava. Sendo a menor da casa, e a única garota, era normal que fosse um dos alvos preferidos para as brincadeirinhas dos irmãos. Ela já os conhecia demais para levar algo do que eles falavam a sério. Especialmente Fred e Jorge.  
  
Um sorriso passou pelo rosto da Gina ao pensar em todas as bagunças e confusões que esses dois já haviam feito. Era um currículo e tanto. Não era à toa que queriam fazer disso uma profissão. Eles eram realmente bons naquilo.  
  
Logo Gina lembrou do pressentimento. E seu estômago deu um nó dentro da barriga: ela não costumava errar, algo ruim estava para acontecer. Porém, uma certeza ela tinha: era algo ruim para ela. De repente, veio-lhe na memória. Harry Potter, o melhor amigo do seu irmão Rony, chegaria hoje.  
  
Não leve a mal, Gina gostava de Harry. O problema é que ela gostava demais. Ela era apaixonada por ele. Quando ela era criança, ela se apaixonou pela lenda do Menino Que Sobreviveu. Mas logo tinha conseguido esquecer esse sentimento infantil. Mas conforme Gina ia conhecendo melhor Harry, só de observa-lo ou ouvir os relatos de Rony, mas ia se apaixonando pela pessoa que ele era.  
  
O problema é que perto dele ela ficava totalmente diferente. Logo Gina, a menina que falava pelos cotovelos, ficava muda, mal olhava para ele e corava furiosamente toda vez que ele falava com ela.  
  
E agora ele viria a Toca, a sua casa! Levantou-se e decidiu que ao menos dessa vez, ela iria fingir que ele era um garoto qualquer, e que mostraria para ele que havia mais do que uma menininha em Gina Weasley. Que ali havia uma garota que podia ser muito interessante, sim. Era só ele resolver conhece-la.  
  
*~* 


	2. As Teorias de Gina

A resposta para o futuro está no passado.  
  
Capítulo 02  
  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling, exceto aqueles que você não reconhecer.  
  
*~*  
  
Quando Harry chegou à Toca, ouviu-se uma grande festa. "Ainda bem que o Dumbledore deixou Harry passar essas últimas semanas de férias aqui" Gina pensou "Aqueles Dursley parecem ser os maiores trouxas do planeta". Gina havia percebido uma certa tensão em todos em sua casa, durante as férias. Claro, ela sabia que o mundo bruxo estava em perigo e houveram vários ataques durante os últimos meses. Tudo por causa daquele Voldemort....  
  
Gina sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao pensar no verdadeiro nome do Lord das Trevas, Tom Riddle. Aquele seu "amigo", no primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Ele havia se aproveitado que Gina se sentia sozinha e fingira ser um confidente. Alguém com quem ela podia contar. E aos poucos, sem que ela percebesse, foi fazendo dela a mensageira do seu terror. Lágrimas afloravam dos olhos de Gina quando ela lembrava de como ela fora burra. Ah! Como ela morria de raiva de si mesma. Se não fosse por ela, nada daquilo teria acontecido. Ainda bem que ninguém tinha morrido! Senão, Gina nunca mais teria coragem de voltar a Hogwarts, sabendo que fora a responsável pela morte de alguém...  
  
Claro que Gina sabia que nada disso tinha sido sua culpa, que Tom Riddle a havia usado e se aproveitado de sua inocência para espalhar o terror por Hogwarts. Mas mesmo assim ainda se sentia culpada. Achava que devia ter descoberto antes, que poderia ter feito alguma coisa... Ela própria quase havia morrido. Se não fosse pela coragem de Harry, indo resgata-la na Câmara Secreta, ela teria morrido.  
  
É, ela devia muito ao Harry. Até mesmo sua própria vida, que ele havia salvado duas vezes. Sim, porque fora quando ele a resgatou da Câmara, ele ainda havia salvo, provavelmente, não só sua vida, mas a vida de muitos bruxos e trouxas naquela noite do dia das bruxas, quando sobrevivera ao ataque de Voldemort, mesmo sendo apenas um bebê. Muitas vezes Gina se perguntava o que, exatamente, teria acontecido naquela noite, para o Lord das Trevas ser reduzido a quase nada, enchendo todos os corações dos bruxos ao redor do mundo de paz e esperança.  
  
Gina tinha suas próprias teorias sobre esse mistério. Ela achava que Lily, a mãe de Harry, havia feito um feitiço muito poderoso, provavelmente um daqueles bem antigos, para poder salvar a vida do filho. Afinal, ela já havia ouvido falar várias vezes na comunidade mágica que os sentimentos, a emoção que o bruxo coloca na hora de fazer o feitiço, pode ser sua salvação ou sua derrota. Que, se o bruxo controlasse bem as emoções do momento, poderia até mesmo multiplicar várias vezes o seu poder. Ora, Lily devia estar com os nervos à flor da pele quando o bruxo mais temido por todos quis matar seu filho. E ainda havia o amor incondicional de mãe que Lily tinha por Harry. Era só ela ter administrado bem tudo isso, combinado com o fato de ela ter morrido pelo Harry que havia como ela salvar Harry das mãos daquele imundo e asqueroso bruxo das trevas.  
  
Um barulho de vidro quebrado fez Gina parar de sonhar com suas teorias e voltar à realidade, e quando ela lembrou que Harry estava lá, aquele arrepio, que ela conhecia muita bem, passeou por sua espinha. Ela tinha que descer, vencer sua timidez (que só aparecia quando Harry estava por perto) e cumprimentar o garoto com quem ela sonhava todas as noites da maneira mais casual possível. Dentro da cabeça dela, tudo muito fácil. Ela queria era ver na prática.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
Para sua surpresa, foi mais fácil do que ela pensava. Dera um bom dia a toda família Weasley que se apertava ao redor da mesa na pequena cozinha e um "Oi! Tudo bem?" para Harry tão simples e tão normal, sua voz não havia nem tremido, nem tinha corado. Lançou-lhe um sorriso e sentou-se para tomar seu café da manhã como fazia todos os dias.  
  
Rony e Harry discutiram sobre Quadribol o tempo inteiro, e Gina até fez alguns comentários sobre o desempenho desse ou daquele artilheiro em tal jogo. É que Gina também adorava Quadribol. Sendo a única menina da casa, ela não tinha ninguém para conversar a não ser que o assunto fosse quadribol, então ela, depois de tanto ouvir sobre, acabou se tornando uma especialista no assunto. E não jogava mal, não. A posição que mais gostava quando jogava no quintal de sua casa, usando maçãs como Goles, era a de artilheira. Claro, que nos outros anos, quando Harry fora visitar a Toca, ela não havia nem pegado numa vassoura, pois morria de vergonha. Mas esse ano seria diferente. Ah, seria!  
  
*~* 


	3. Um grande plano

A resposta para o futuro está no passado.  
  
Capítulo 03  
  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling, exceto aqueles que você não reconhecer.  
  
*~*  
  
1 Gina não estava nem conseguindo se reconhecer naqueles últimos dias de férias. Normalmente, quando como acontecia sempre que Harry vinha passar o final das férias na sua casa, ela simplesmente evitaria aparecer em público, para evitar fazer o papel de tonta. Mas agora ela estava agindo normalmente, conversando com todos, brincando, gritando com Fred e Jorge sempre que eles lhe enchiam a paciência (ou seja, a cada dois minutos) e rindo da cara que sua mãe fazia quando eles contavam piadas nada inocentes em horários impróprios, como por exemplo na mesa de almoço.  
  
Fora isso, ainda havia arranjado tempo para fazer sua lição de poções que o Prof. Snape tinha dado para fazer nas férias, provavelmente para arruinar a alegria de todos. Sinceramente, era uma pesquisa enorme sobre os vários usos do pó de chifre de unicórnio, mas ela fez mesmo assim. Não queria dar mais um motivo para ele descontar pontos da Grifinória.  
  
E assim os dias foram passando, e ela tinha até esquecido que Harry estava ali. Mas ainda sentia um frio na barriga toda vez que ele sorria e ele ainda era o tema preferido de seus sonhos e devaneios. E tinha mais certeza do que nunca de que estava apaixonada por ele.  
  
A primeira conversa que ela teve com ele, ou seja, sem nenhum de seus irmãos por perto, foi quando chegou uma carta da Hermione para o Rony. Gina desconfiava que seu irmão não via mais ela como simples amiga, já que após a briga que eles tiveram no ano anterior, era só mencionar o nome de Victor Krum e as orelhas dele já ficavam vermelhas. Por isso, quando a coruja com a carta de Hermione chegou e Rony subiu correndo as escadas para ler, Gina não pode deixar de escapar uma risadinha e murmurou bem baixinho: "Aí tem coisa...", mas para sua surpresa ouviu uma voz que conhecia muito bem:  
  
"Tem mesmo!"  
  
"Harry, não sabia que você estava aí. Achei que você tinha subido com o Rony para ver a carta da Hermione."  
  
"De jeito nenhum, o Rony merece ter esse momento. E depois, a carta é para ele."  
  
"O Rony dá muita bandeira" –E sentou-se perto de Harry- "Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"  
  
"Se eu puder responder..."  
  
"Você acha que a Mione gosta dele também?"  
  
"Achar, eu acho. Eles sempre brigaram muito, mas..."  
  
"Eles nunca te falaram nada?"  
  
"Não. Mas eu vi uma coisa... lembra de um bonequinho do Krum que o Rony comprou na Copa Mundial de Quadribol?"  
  
"Lembro! Ele tinha juntado dinheiro por um tempão para poder gastar na Copa..."  
  
"Pois é, eu encontrei só a perninha do boneco debaixo da cama do Rony..."  
  
Gina não pode segurar a risada depois dessa! Seu querido irmãozinho estava apaixonado...  
  
"Harry..." – Ela conseguiu dizer entre as risadas.  
  
"Quê?" – Ele estava rindo também.  
  
"Quando é que esses dois vão finalmente entender que se gostam?" – Aos poucos, ela ia se recuperando.  
  
"Se eu conheço bem... nós temos um longo caminho pela frente."  
  
"Bem que a gente podia dar uma mãozinha, o que você acha?"  
  
"Ah, não sei não... vai que eles descobrem? Aí sim, eu entro em apuros. Se já é ruim brigar com um dos meus melhores amigos, imagina com os dois ao mesmo tempo?"  
  
"Tudo bem, afinal de contas... quem vai ter que agüentar os dois se matando é você ."  
  
  
  
Harry pareceu pensar por um momento. Gina tinha razão: não ia ser nada fácil ter os dois brigando, não se falando...  
  
  
  
"Pensando bem..." – Ele olhou nos olhos dela, decidido – "Acho que os dois podem precisar de um empurrãozinho..."  
  
"É assim que se fala!"  
  
"Você tem alguma idéia?"  
  
"Bem..." – Ele viu um brilho nos olhos dela que o fez sentir um arrepio na espinha – "Para falar a verdade, Harry, eu acho que tenho sim..."  
  
*~*  
  
Gina explicou a idéia para Harry, dizendo que para não dar na cara, eles iam ter que ser discretos...  
  
"A gente vai ter que fazer tudo sem chamar atenção, entendeu?"  
  
Harry só sorriu em resposta, fazendo o estômago de Gina dar um nó lá dentro. Mas naquela hora, Rony entrou, sorrindo, com a carta na mão:  
  
"Ela foi escolhida monitora, Harry, você acredita? Bom, claro que já era de se esperar, não vou me surpreender se ela for nossa monitora-chefe, afinal, com toda essa paixão pelas regras..."  
  
"É verdade, Rony. O que mais ela diz aí?" – Harry parecia um pouco desapontado por Rony ter interrompido sua conversa com Gina, mas disfarçando...  
  
"Bom, ela não foi visitar o Krum na Bulgária!" – Rony disse isso um pouco entusiasmado demais, mas Harry e Gina conseguiram segurar as risadas.  
  
"Jura? Que pena, ela perdeu uma chance e tanto de conhecer por lá" – Gina disse isso olhando para Harry, e ele entendeu que ela já estava pondo o plano em prática – "E depois, ele parecia gostar mesmo da Mione."  
  
"Bobagem!" – Rony explodiu – "Ele nem conhece ela direito!"  
  
"Mas, Rony, ele poderia começar a conhecer ela melhor. Aliás, acho que era isso que ele queria quando convidou ela para passar as férias na casa dele."  
  
"Ah, larga disso! Ele queria era iludir ela, para depois deixa-la. Ela era apenas mais uma na lista de conquistas dele."  
  
"Pôxa, Rony, também não exagera, né?" – Harry resolveu que era hora de entrar na conversa, que já estava virando briga, pelo volume das vozes – "Durante o tempo que ele estava em Hogwarts, ele nunca deu motivos para você pensar assim... Muito pelo contrário, ele foi super legal com a Mione. Qual é o problema com você?"  
  
"Nada não, Harry, deixa pra lá..."  
  
Rony saiu, meio cabisbaixo, passando a mão pelos cabelos, como se estivesse tentando descobrir mesmo qual era o problema com ele.  
  
Assim que Gina viu que Rony havia saído do raio de audição, virou-se para Harry:  
  
"E então, você acha que vai funcionar?"  
  
"Minha querida Gina ," - Ele disse, olhando bem nos olhos dela, e ela não pode deixar de ouvir seu coração disparar ao ouvir ele chamá-la de querida – "eu acho que já está funcionando."  
  
*~* 


	4. A Volta para Hogwarts

A resposta para o futuro está no passado.  
  
Capítulo 04  
  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling, exceto aqueles que você não reconhecer.  
  
*~*  
  
Finalmente, as férias acabaram e chegou a hora de voltar para Hogwarts. Durante os últimos dias das férias, Harry e Gina continuaram com o plano, sempre defendendo que Hermione tinha perdido uma grande oportunidade ao não ir visitar o Krum na Bulgária, sim. Rony ficava muito bravo, até o dia que Gina, numa das discussões, disse:  
  
"Rony, ela devia ter ido porque esse Krum parece gostar dela! Não há ninguém aqui que goste dela desse jeito... ou será que tem? Porque, se você souber quem é esse menino, fala para ele que ele está perdendo tempo. Krum não vai ser o único a notar a Mione."  
  
  
  
E, depois disso, Rony começou a pensar seriamente em como ele realmente se sentia sobre a amiga. Gina sabia que o plano começava a dar seus primeiros frutos. Era bom que seu irmão visse que alguém poderia roubar a Hermione dele, se ele demorasse muito.  
  
  
  
Ao ver a locomotiva vermelha na plataforma 9 ¾ , Gina sentiu uma alegria invadi-la: iria voltar para Hogwarts, e rever o castelo! Ela amava sua casa, mas Hogwarts era para ela um segundo lar, um lugar onde ela se sentia protegida, mas independente. Na sua casa, ela era superprotegida, por ser a única garota e a mais nova. Mas em Hogwarts ela era simplesmente Virgínia Weasley, uma garota que iria começar seu 4o ano, que não tinha nem médias muito boas, nem muito ruins. Podia escolher comer o que quisesse, quanto quisesse. Gina tinha alguns amigos que também iriam começar o 4o ano com ela, mas nenhum deles era realmente alguém de quem ela sentia falta.  
  
  
  
Por isso, naquela viagem de ida para o castelo, sentou-se num vagão vazio e pensou em dormir um pouco. Foi quando Harry a encontrou. Eles tinham acabado de vir, todos juntos, para a estação, por isso Gina não entendeu logo de cara o porquê que Harry precisava falar com ela.  
  
  
  
"Gina, ainda bem que eu te encontrei! Posso sentar aqui com você?"  
  
"Claro, Harry". – Ela disse, e ele se sentou de frente para ela. – "Mas cadê o Rony e a Hermione?"  
  
"Eu acho que eles estão discutindo por alguma coisa sem importância. Decidi sair de perto, antes que eles me colocassem no meio."  
  
"Fez bem. Esses dois chegam a ser patéticos. Mas logo, logo, eles vão ver que não conseguem viver sem o outro, você vai ver."  
  
"É..." – Gina olhou para Harry, e percebeu que ele estava meio cabisbaixo.  
  
"Nossa, que entusiasmo! O que foi, Harry?"  
  
"Nada não, Gina."  
  
"Harry, tá na cara que tem algo errado, sim... você parece tão triste. Conta pra mim, vai... Desabafar faz bem, e eu sou uma excelente ouvinte."  
  
"Bom, é que... eu fico pensando: mais um ano vai começar em Hogwarts. E agora, com toda a volta do Voldemort, sabendo que ele pode atacar a qualquer momento, talvez seja melhor eu nem ir para Hogwarts. Cedrico já morreu no ano passado. Será que esse ano vai morrer mais alguém por culpa minha?"  
  
"Harry, a morte do Cedrico não foi culpa sua! Você é tão vítima de... Voldemort" – Gina disse o nome com certo esforço – "quanto ele. Você sabe disso! Não vale a pena ficar se culpando, Harry."  
  
Vendo que nem assim Harry se animava, Gina tentou uma nova tática:  
  
"Harry, você acredita em destino?"  
  
"Não sei, por quê?"  
  
"Você já parou para pensar em como a gente é resultado de um monte de coincidências e que, se só uma delas tivesse dado errado, a gente poderia nem estar aqui?"  
  
"Como assim, Gina?" – Harry parecia um pouco confuso.  
  
"Por exemplo: se o meu pai e a minha mãe, por algum acaso, não tivessem se conhecido, eu não existiria. Meu pai poderia ter se casado com outra mulher e até tido 7 filhos, 6 meninos e 1 menina, exatamente com as mesmas idades e os mesmos nomes, mas aquela Virgínia Weasley não seria eu. Seria outra pessoa."  
  
"E o que você quer dizer com isso?" – Harry parecia muito curioso para ver aonde Gina queria chegar.  
  
"Muito simples, Harry: tudo acontece por um motivo. E, se realmente fosse a hora de Cedrico morrer, não havia nada que você pudesse fazer para impedir. Tudo tem um motivo, Harry."  
  
Harry olhou bem nos olhos de Gina. Ela realmente acreditava no que dizia. E ele, também. Sinceramente. Começando a se sentir melhor depois das palavras dela, Harry sorriu. Ele se sentia bem de estar ali, com ela. Descobrira, durante aquele final das férias, que adorava conversar com Gina. Essa não era a primeira conversa que teve com ela em que ela mostrava sua opinião com determinação e ele acabava admirando aquela garota que, até a pouco tempo atrás, era só a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo.  
  
Gina se sentia meio envergonhada. Não queria ter contado para Harry uma de suas teorias, mas com ele tudo parecia tão natural... E depois, ela adorava ver ele sorrir. Quando ele sorria, era como se os olhos dele também sorrissem. E naqueles olhos... ela poderia ficar perdida neles para sempre.  
  
Houve um silêncio, em que eles ficaram só se olhando nos olhos, como se estivessem conversando através do olhar. Finalmente, Gina saiu do "transe":  
  
"E então, eu ajudei um pouco?"  
  
"Gina, muito obrigado. Você me ajudou muito." – E deu um sorriso.  
  
Gina se sentiu nas nuvens. Seu coração estava disparado, e seu estômago parecia estar cheio de borboletas. Sorriu também.  
  
Eles continuaram a conversar, até que Rony e Hermione (que já tinham parado de brigar ), vieram juntar-se a eles, reclamando que o Harry havia sumido por muito tempo, mas logo entrando na conversa também.  
  
Harry olhou, pelo canto do olho, Gina que conversava e ria de alguma coisa que Fred, de passagem, tinha dito. Não pode deixar de pensar em como Gina era bonita. Seu coração bateu um pouco mais forte e ele se recriminou por estar pensando essas coisas da irmãzinha do Rony, apesar de que já não a via mais como alguém tão criança assim...  
  
*~* 


	5. Entre novidades e brigas

A resposta para o futuro está no passado.  
  
Capítulo 05  
  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling, exceto aqueles que você não reconhecer.  
  
*~*  
  
Uma vez de volta às aulas, Harry e Gina passaram a conversar menos, já que os horários deles não deixavam nenhum tempo de sobra para eles conversarem, e o pouco tempo que sobrava eles tinham que fazer as imensas tarefas que os professores pediam.  
  
No começo do ano, Harry havia se surpreendido em descobrir que a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas era ninguém menos que a Sra. Figg, a velha que tomava conta de Harry quando os Dursley saíam e não queriam leva-lo. Mas esse não foi o pior choque: ele também descobriu que na verdade ela não era nem velha, que estava tomando uma poção para envelhecer só para se disfarçar. Descobriu também que ela havia estudado em Hogwarts junto com os seus pais. Harry tinha milhões de perguntas para fazer a ela, mas ela parecia estar passando por uma fase não muito boa. Parecia que não dormia direito a meses. Até pensou em perguntar para Dumbledore o porquê, mas acabou desistindo.  
  
Gina, por sua vez, estava cheia de tarefas para fazer e matérias para estudar. Apesar de tudo, sabia que havia alguma coisa preocupando Harry, podia sentir toda vez que olhava para ele. Sua vontade era conversar com ele e perguntar o que o estava perturbando, já que seu irmão e Hermione pareciam mais preocupados em brigar um com o outro do que com o amigo. E ainda tinha o plano que os dois estavam tentando colocar em prática. Por isso tudo, na primeira tarde que os dois tiveram livre, ela foi até ele, que como sempre estava tentando acalmar o Rony e a Hermione de mais uma briga (dessa vez, parecia ser algo sobre alguma tarefa que Rony não tinha feito), e pediu para conversar com ele. Harry pareceu aliviado por sair do fogo cruzado que seus melhores amigos estavam trocando, e acompanhou Gina por uma caminhada nos campos de Hogwarts.  
  
No primeiro momento, nenhum dos dois falou nada, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Depois de algum tempo que estavam caminhando lado a lado, Gina resolveu se manisfestar:  
  
"Harry, o que está te preocupando?".  
  
Harry foi pego de surpresa "Como é que você sabe que tem alguma coisa me preocupando?".  
  
"Ah, isso é fácil dizer. Você parece meio distraído ultimamente, meio calado. E eu sinceramente acho que vivendo no meio das brigas do meu irmão com a futura namorada dele não está te ajudando nem um pouco" Gina disse, com um tom de brincadeira na voz, mas Harry sabia que ela estava falando sério.  
  
"É tanta coisa para pensar, Gina, que eu nem sei direito o que me preocupa mais: primeiro tem esse medo de que Voldemort apareça a qualquer momento por aqui. Eu sei que Hogwarts é protegida, coisa e tal, mas ainda assim é ruim pensar que ele está por aí, planejando alguma coisa. E eu nem sei se é algo bom ou ruim eu não ter tido nenhum sonho, ou minha cicatriz não ter doído uma vez sequer durante todas as férias". Ele disse isso e passou, inconscientemente, a mão na testa. Depois, continuou a falar: "Mas outra coisa que também está me deixando curioso é a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas".  
  
Gina olhou para ele, franzindo a testa "A Arabella Figg? Por quê?".  
  
Harry contou-lhe então, toda a história de como ele ficava com ela quando os Dursley saíam, como era a casa dela, a história dos gatos... enfim, tudo que ele podia contar, ele contou. Queria poder contar também sobre o padrinho, como ouvira Dumbledore pedir para ele reunir a velha turma, como ele citara o nome dela... mas não podia. Quando terminou de contar, Gina estava meio espantada.  
  
"Por que será que ela se fingia de trouxa? E ainda por cima, de velha? Eu acho que você devia perguntar para ela, Harry. Afinal de contas, você merece a resposta".  
  
"É, eu acho que você tem razão, Gina. Eu mereço saber. E se eu não fizer, vou acabar ficando maluco". Ele disse isso e sorriu, fazendo o coração de Gina bater mais depressa, o que sempre acontecia quando ele sorria. Gina retribuiu o sorriso e resolveu que era melhor mudar de assunto.  
  
"E o nosso casalzinho apaixonado, como vai?".  
  
"Brigando como nunca. Ou como sempre, não sei. O pior é que eles sempre dão um jeito de me pôr no meio da briga".  
  
"É, eu vi mesmo. Você parecia em apuros lá dentro". Gina riu, lembrando da cena na sala comunal. Os dois eram tão óbvios que já tinha uma "rifa" entre os alunos, cuja grande diversão era acertar o dia que os dois iam finalmente admitir que se gostavam e ficar juntos.  
  
Ao ouvir a risada de Gina, o coração de Harry quase saiu pela boca. Ele teve vontade de poder ficar ao lado dela para sempre, só para poder ouvi-la sorrir todos os dias. Depois, se recriminou, lembrando que ela era só a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo. Mas uma voz dentro da sua cabeça o lembrou de que Gina era mais do que isso. Gina era uma grande amiga, alguém com quem ele gostava de conversar, que tinha idéias muito interessantes e que fazia seu coração bater mais forte quando sorria. Ele resolveu ignorar essa última parte, mas sabia que seria muito difícil. Quando percebeu, estava rindo também.  
  
"Mas, vamos pensar positivo. Eles vão cair na real logo. E aí, eu não vou mais ter que ficar no meio da briga de ninguém".  
  
"Agora, sim, Harry! É assim que se fala. Espero que você esteja certo". Nesse momento, eles decidiram voltar para a Torre da Grifinória, já estava ficando tarde e logo seria hora do jantar. Foram acertando os últimos detalhes do plano, já que agora era questão de sobrevivência, principalmente para Harry, que os dois 'pombinhos apaixonados' como Gina os chamava, finalmente descobrissem a verdade que só os dois ainda não sabiam.  
  
Assim, nem acreditaram quando chegaram na porta e disseram a senha para a Mulher Gorda. O tempo parecia passar tão rápido quando os dois estavam conversando...  
  
Harry se sentia muito mais leve. Foi muito bom ter conversado com Gina, como sempre, havia ajudado a clarear as idéias. Agora ele já havia tomado uma decisão: iria fazer todas as perguntas para a ex-Sra. Figg, por mais que tivesse vergonha. Ele tinha o direito de saber.  
  
*~* 


	6. Arabella Figg

A resposta para o futuro está no passado.  
  
Capítulo 05  
  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling, exceto aqueles que você não reconhecer.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry parou diante da porta da sala da Prof. Figg, um pouco incerto do que ia fazer. Chegou quase a desistir, mas por fim decidiu bater. Ouviu uma voz lá dentro:  
  
"Entre".  
  
"Com licença, professora".  
  
Harry percebeu que a professora se assustou ao perceber quem era. Ficou um pouco mais pálida, mas acabou voltando ao normal e disse:  
  
"Pois não, Sr. Potter. Em que posso ajuda-lo?".  
  
"Professora, desde que a senhora começou a dar aulas, eu tenho algumas perguntas que gostaria de fazer para você".  
  
"Claro, eu imaginei que teria. Mas saiba que algumas das suas perguntas eu não poderei responder porque eu não tenho a resposta ou porque não cabe a mim responde-las, certo?".  
  
"Tudo bem. Primeiro, eu quero saber por que você se disfarçava de velha".  
  
"Bom... como vou explicar isso?" Ela pareceu pensativa, como se lembrar os fatos fosse muito doloroso. Por fim, deu um grande suspiro e começou a contar. "Na noite em que o Lord das Trevas foi a Godric's Hollow e assassinou seus pais, todos queriam saber o que iria acontecer dali em diante com o Menino que Sobreviveu. Apesar de muita gente achar que Voldemort havia desaparecido para sempre, algumas pessoas, inclusive Dumbledore, achavam um pouco improvável. Então, ele decidiu que você devia ficar sob os cuidados dos seus únicos parentes vivos, os Dursley. Mas ele sabia que, se Voldemort realmente estivesse vivo, seu principal objetivo seria acabar o que ele tinha começado lá, em Godric's Hollow. Então, lançou vários feitiços sobre a casa dos seus tios (sem eles saberem, é claro), e me colocou como uma espécie de informante, de observadora, ali perto, para poder saber o que acontecia com você. Mas eu não podia ficar normalmente, pois poderia chamar atenção, e além do mais, sua tia já me conhecia. Então, usei uma espécie de poção para envelhecer, cujo efeito só passa quando se toma uma poção antídoto. Sua tia não me reconheceu, e logo foi fácil para mim saber o que se passava dentro daquela casa. E mais fácil ainda foi convence-la de que sempre que precisasse sair, poderia deixar você comigo".  
  
"Tudo bem, mas porque você tinha que ficar me mostrando todas as fotos dos seus gatos?".  
  
"Porque apesar de eu estar ali graças a um pedido de Dumbledore, eu também estava ali como contratada do Ministério. Logo, eu não podia dar nenhuma pista que eu era diferente, ou seria substituída. Eu tive que fazer algo para não por os planos de Dumbledore em risco".  
  
"Como assim? Por que Dumbledore escolheu você?" Harry já não conseguia conter a curiosidade.  
  
"Dumbledore teve um motivo muito especial para me colocar como sua guardiã, Harry. Eu pedi para ele. Apesar do Ministro querer por uma outra pessoa no lugar, uma mais experiente, Dumbledore conseguiu convence-lo. Eu tinha tudo o que precisava para ser sua guardiã, mas ainda assim o Ministro ficou em dúvida. Na época, eu fiquei com muita raiva dele, mas sabia que ele tinha razão. Ele estava pensando na sua segurança, e colocar logo eu para ser sua guardiã...".  
  
"Qual era o problema de colocar você para ser minha guardiã?".  
  
"Havia um porém no meu passado. Não sei se você já sabe, mas eu estudei com seus pais. E eu era a melhor amiga da sua mãe. Por isso, bem... isso eu tenho quase certeza que você não sabe: eu sou sua madrinha, Harry".  
  
Harry ficou paralizado. Queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. Ele nunca tinha parado para pensar, mas agora lhe parecia óbvio que, se Sirius era seu padrinho, ele tinha que ter uma madrinha. Ao pensar em Sirius, outra pergunta se formou em sua mente:  
  
"Se eu tinha uma madrinha, por que Dumbledore me deixou com os Dursley?".  
  
Arabella respirou fundo e respondeu:  
  
"Bom, Harry, é que havia outro problema, esse porém que eu lhe falei antes. Eu namorava seu padrinho na época que ele foi levado à Azkaban por ter traído seus pais. Apesar de, lá no fundo, eu acreditar que Sirius era inocente, todas as evidências estavam contra ele. E eu não tinha certeza, afinal de contas Lily havia me dito que Sirius seria o Fiel do Segredo deles. Eu nunca poderia imaginar que eles mudariam de última hora. Só descobri mais tarde. Graças a isso, não pude ficar com você. Ninguém acreditava muito na minha inocência, achavam que eu devia saber de alguma coisa. Por isso eu quis tanto ser sua guardiã, Harry. Eu precisava cuidar de algum jeito do meu afilhado".  
  
Arabella falou isso com calma, com os olhos perdidos no vazio. Parecia ter até mesmo se esquecido que Harry estava ali. Ele, por sua vez, estava perdido em seus pensamentos. Sentia a raiva dentro do seu peito aumentar. Como alguém poderia ter feito tanto mal assim, como Voldemort fez? Naquela noite, Voldemort havia lhe tirado seus pais, seus padrinhos... Nunca na vida tivera tanto ódio de alguém como agora sentia dele e de Pedro Pettigrew. Arrependeu-se de ter impedido Sirius de matar o rato na primeira vez que o encontrou. Após um longo silêncio, Harry disse:  
  
"Uma última pergunta, professora. Você sabe por que Voldemort estava atrás dos meus pais?".  
  
"Harry, essa pergunta eu não posso te responder".  
  
"Mas você sabe?".  
  
"Eu desconfio, mas não tenho certeza".  
  
"Ah... Vou indo então". Harry disse, sem saber o que dizer. Arabella olhou para ele, deu um sorriso, abaixou-lhe e beijou sua bochecha, dizendo:  
  
"Qualquer coisa, é só vir conversar comigo, certo?".  
  
Deu-lhe um abraço forte e se despediu. Harry foi embora pensando que, talvez, aquela conversa tivesse lhe dado mais dúvidas do que tinha acontecido. Escreveu para Sirius, contando o que tinha acontecido. Achou melhor que o padrinho soubesse que ele sabia sobre Arabella.  
  
*~* 


	7. Uma conversa importante

A resposta para o futuro está no passado.  
  
Capítulo 05  
  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling, exceto aqueles que você não reconhecer.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry ainda ficou caminhando um pouco antes de ir para a Torre da Grifinória. Queria pôr as idéias no lugar...  
  
Enquanto isso, na sala comunal, Hermione levantou os olhos do livro de poções. Pareceu por um momento preocupada e franziu a testa. Olhou para Rony, que estava fazendo a tarefa de Transfiguração, e perguntou para ele:  
  
'Rony, você viu o Harry?'.  
  
'Não'.  
  
'Você notou como ele parece distraído, estranho ultimamente? Será que ele tem algum problema?'.  
  
'Acho que não, né, Hermione? O Harry ia ter falado alguma coisa'.  
  
'Não sei, não. Ele não tem conversado com a gente direito...'.  
  
'É, mas eu não sei porque. Será que ele ficou bravo com a gente e não falou nada?'.  
  
'Não sei... Você fez alguma coisa para deixar ele bravo?'.  
  
'Claro que não, né? Mas por que você perguntou para mim?'.  
  
'Porque eu tenho certeza que eu não fiz nada. E na maioria das vezes, quem faz isso é você'.  
  
'Ah, lá vai a Srta. Sabe-Tudo de novo! Por que, se alguém deixou o Harry bravo, esse alguém tem que ser eu? Por que não poderia ser você?'.  
  
'Eu nem vou responder essa pergunta, Rony. Sinceramente, você às vezes parece uma criança de três anos! E depois... ah, deixa pra lá, que o Harry acabou de entrar e parece meio preocupado' Hermione disse, fechando o livro que estava lendo e levantando para falar com Harry. Rony fez a mesma coisa.  
  
'Oi, Harry. Tudo bem? Você parece preocupado...'.  
  
'Não é nada não...' Harry disse, distraído e foi indo em direção ao dormitório. Hermione o pegou pelo braço, fazendo ele se virar com um olhar surpreso. Ela falou, decidida:  
  
'Harry, nada não faz a gente sumir por um tempão, nem dizendo pros seus melhores amigos aonde vai, e depois voltar com uma cara preocupada como a sua. Então, acho melhor você ir contando logo o que está te preocupando antes que eu e o Rony comecemos a fazer cosquinha em você até você desembuchar, certo?'.  
  
Vendo que Hermione não estava brincando, ele só respondeu, se divertindo em ver a amiga tão brava com alguém que não fosse o Rony:  
  
'Sim, senhora!', bateu continência e se sentou no sofá mais próximo. Seus amigos o ouviram, com muita atenção, ele contar sobre todas as suas dúvidas e sobre a conversa com Arabella Figg. Quando acabou, Rony disse:  
  
'Nossa! Por que você não contou isso pra gente antes?'.  
  
'Porque vocês dois estavam mais preocupados em brigar e me pôr no meio da briga do que qualquer coisa', Harry disse, com uma certa mágoa na voz.  
  
'Pôxa, Harry, desculpa, a gente não tinha nem idéia...' Hermione disse, um pouco embaraçada. Ela não tinha pensado nisso ainda, mas a verdade era que ela e o Rony estavam brigando por qualquer coisinha e que, por conta disso, eles nem estavam dando atenção para Harry. Por um momento, ela sentiu vontade de chorar. Depois, se recompondo, ouviu Rony dizer para Harry:  
  
'É, Harry. Desculpa'.  
  
'Olha, eu até aceito essas desculpas, mas eu quero saber por que vocês estão brigando tanto. Vocês até brigavam antes, mas esse ano está exagerando. Qualquer coisinha é motivo de um escândalo!' Harry disse, esperando a resposta. Claro que ele já sabia, mas ele não tinha certeza se os dois sabiam. Era tão óbvio...  
  
'Ah, Harry, não sei... o Rony implica com tudo que eu falo'.  
  
'E a Hermione foi mordida pelo mosquitinho da "Monitorus Tottalis", ela fica toda hora me dizendo o que eu devo fazer e o que eu não devo, ainda ameaçando tirar pontos da Grifinória, só porque agora é monitora'.  
  
'Claro, né, Rony? É meu dever!'.  
  
'Para aí, nem começa a brigar de novo, senão vou acabar enlouquecendo. Dá licença, eu vou deitar um pouco' E subiu as escadas, deixando os dois amigos meio sem saber o que fazer.  
  
*~* 


	8. Incertezas

A resposta para o futuro está no passado.  
  
Capítulo 08  
  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling, exceto aqueles que você não reconhecer.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry contou também para Gina, assim que pode, o resultado da conversa. Mas decidiu não falar nada sobre o fato de Arabella ter sido namorada de Sirius. Imaginou que seria melhor, já que Gina não sabia sobre a inocência de seu padrinho.  
  
Assim, o tempo foi passando. Vieram os testes para a vaga de goleiro do time de quadribol da Grifinória, que acabou ficando com um menino do 3o ano, que Harry nunca tinha notado. Ele era meio quieto, mas um bom jogador. Não conversava com os colegas do time mais que o necessário, por isso Harry não o conhecia muito bem. Katie, uma das artilheiras, ficou como capitã do time, 'porque era a que tinha mais jeito de mandona' segundo os gêmeos Weasley disseram. Katie não era tão rígida como Olívio, mas exigia que o time desse o melhor de si. Quando vieram as partidas contra a Corvinal e a Sonserina, o time da Grifinória estava bem preparado e por isso, acabou ganhando as duas, para o desgosto de Draco.  
  
De vez em quando, Harry lia no Profeta Diário (da Hermione, já que ela tinha uma assinatura) sobre algum ataque dos Comensais da Morte que assustava as pessoas. Algumas pessoas estavam em estado de pânico, mas o Ministro continuava a dizer para todos não se preocuparem, que estava tudo sobre controle. Isso o deixava indignado, pois não conseguia entender como o Ministro ainda se recusava a ver o que estava ali, a um palmo do nariz! Alguns trouxas tinham sido vítimas desses ataques, e a polícia trouxa estava começando a achar que se tratava de uma seita religiosa fazendo sacrifícios. Harry se perguntava quantas vidas teriam que ser perdidas para que o Ministério da Magia decidisse se mobilizar.  
  
Harry também sabia que Dumbledore não estava parado. Havia um grupo que sempre verificava após cada ataque, o que exatamente tinha acontecido, e depois essas informações eram passadas a um grupo de pesquisadores, para serem analisadas. Ele havia descoberto isso por acaso, ouvindo uma conversa entre Dumbledore e uma das pessoas estranhas que rodeavam o castelo desde o começo do ano. Na festa que acontecia no começo do ano, Dumbledore havia avisado a todos para não se preocuparem com essas pessoas, mas não dera maiores explicações sobre quem elas eram e o que faziam ali. Harry, Rony e Hermione haviam discutido e chegado a conclusão que elas seriam mesmo uma espécie de elite, que lutava contra os Comensais da Morte. Mas nem disso tinham certeza, até Harry ter ouvido a conversa.  
  
Fora essas pessoas, o clima no castelo corria o mais normal possível. Uma certa tensão estava no ar, pois muitos alunos temiam que seus familiares pudessem ser atacados. Harry também temia por Sirius, mas em todas as suas cartas ele dizia estar bem. Como sempre, Harry não tinha certeza da onde ele estava, mas não devia ser muito longe, já que ele estava envolvido com a tal da equipe que estava em Hogwarts.  
  
Logo chegou o Halloween. O Salão Principal havia sido enfeitado com as imensas abóboras de Hagrid e os morcegos sobrevoavam as cabeças dos alunos, dando um susto em alguém de vez em quando.  
  
Gina entrou no Salão Principal e ficou impressionada. Claro que não era a primeira vez que via o Salão daquele jeito, mas Hogwarts ainda a fascinava. Adorava aquele clima de festa, de bagunça entre os alunos. Todos sempre se divertiam muito. Ao passar os olhos pela mesa da Grifinória, viu seu irmão, Hermione e Harry rindo de alguma coisa que Simas Finnigan tinha dito. Sentou-se ao lado de uma menina do seu ano, Grace Morgan, e começou a escutar a conversa. Elas estavam falando sobre meninos. Gina não se preocupava mais com isso, pois depois desse tempo sendo amiga de Harry, ela havia decidido esquecer definitivamente que ainda era apaixonada por ele. Foi quando Grace disse para as duas outras meninas, Laura Martin e Kim Haskell, algo que chamou a atenção de Gina:  
  
'Parece que Dumbledore está pensando em fazer algo como um Baile de Inverno, perto do Natal. Ele diz que gostou da maneira que os alunos se comportaram no ano passado, então decidiu fazer um esse ano também'.  
  
Gina gelou. Lembrou-se do ano passado, de como queria que Harry a houvesse convidado para o baile. Agora que lembrava disso, sentia-se uma idiota. Primeiro, por pensar que Harry consideraria a hipótese de leva-la ao baile, já que nem conversar com ele ela conversava. Segundo, por ter ido com Neville. E não era nem a idéia de que se não tivesse aceitado ir com Neville poderia ter ido com Harry que a incomodava... Neville era sem dúvida o pior dançarino que ela havia conhecido. Seus pés latejavam de tanta dor, depois de terem sido pisados durante a noite inteira! Mas ele era muito gentil e foi muito legal com ela. Não tinha sido de todo ruim. Ah, e se ele a convidasse de novo? Como ela iria dizer não? Não queria magoá-lo, mas também queria poder andar no dia seguinte sem ter que quase morrer de dor.  
  
Quando a festa acabou, o boato do Baile de Inverno já tinha chegado aos ouvidos de todos. Inclusive ao de Harry. Ele odiou a notícia, assim também como Rony. 'Mas para ele,' Harry pensou 'é bem mais fácil. Se ele deixasse de ser teimoso e confessasse que gosta da Hermione, tudo seria bem mais simples. Espero que dessa vez ele não deixe para a última hora... E eu? Quem eu vou convidar? Se bem que esse ano eu não sou obrigado a ter um par, já que não tem mais aquela bobagem de campeão...'.  
  
Harry sabia que podia convidar Gina, mas ainda não tinha certeza sobre como se sentia. Ficou com medo de convida-la para irem só como amigos e acabar não deixando ela ir com alguém que realmente quisesse algo mais com ela, e ainda se achava muito inseguro sobre convidar Gina para ir com ele como... um encontro. E se descobrisse que não gostava dela desse jeito? E o pior... e se descobrisse que ela não gostava dele desse jeito? Harry sentiu um baque, como se de repente seu coração tivesse parado de bater, quando pensou nisso. Gina não era mais aquela garotinha que corava quando conversava com ele. Não dava nem sinais de um dia ter gostado dele. Talvez ela tivesse percebido que tudo não passara de uma bobagem de criança. Harry sentiu seu coração afundar. Talvez ele gostasse mesmo dela mais que uma amiga. Senão, por que ela fazia ele sentir todas essas coisas?  
  
*~*  
  
N/A: Muito obrigada à Amanda e à Andréia pelo incentivo. É ótimo saber que tem gente acompanhando a história e gostando! ( 


	9. Decisões Importantes

A resposta para o futuro está no passado.  
  
Capítulo 09  
  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling, exceto aqueles que você não reconhecer.  
  
*~*  
  
Na semana seguinte, os boatos foram confirmados por um anúncio que Dumbledore fez no café da manhã. O Baile seria um pouco antes do Natal, para que quem fosse passar os feriados em casa pudesse participar também. Todos estavam conversando sobre isso sem parar, e o Prof. Snape ficou felicíssimo quando teve a chance de tirar 20 pontos de um grupinho de garotas do 6o ano da Grifinória por estar conversando na sala. Claro que as garotas da Sonserina também estavam conversando a aula inteira, mas Snape fez que nem ouviu.  
  
Um dia, Harry ouviu Rony e Hermione gritando dentro de uma sala. 'Essa não' ele pensou 'Hermione já arranjou um par e Rony está implicando com ele'. Chegou mais perto e colou o ouvido na porta para escutar o que eles estavam dizendo.  
  
"Quer dizer então que se o Dino te convidasse para o Baile, você diria sim?" Rony gritava.  
  
"Claro, Rony. O Dino é um cara legal, e depois, o que você tem a ver com isso?!" Hermione respondia, num tom mais alto ainda.  
  
"O que eu tenho a ver com isso?" Rony ainda estava gritando, mas parecia estar fazendo a pergunta para si mesmo."Quer saber? Eu vou te dizer o que eu tenho a ver com isso" ele falou mais calmo "Hermione, eu não quero que você vá com ninguém, porque eu morreria de ciúmes" ele disse, corando furiosamente. Mas muito mesmo. À essa altura, ele estava mais vermelho que seu próprio cabelo.  
  
Hermione estava boquiaberta. "O que você quer dizer com isso?".  
  
"Eu quero dizer que gosto muito de você. Mais do que um amigo gosta de uma amiga. Eu tava com vergonha de dizer, e com medo de perder tua amizade. Mas não dava mais pra esconder".  
  
Hermione abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas não saiu som nenhum. Rony estava bem na sua frente, muito vermelho, com os olhos voltados para o chão. Por fim, conseguiu dizer:  
  
"Rony, às vezes você é tão bobo, sabia?" e deu-lhe um beijo, de leve, na boca. O menino olhou para ela e quando viu que ela sorria, abraçou-a e deu- lhe um beijo mais sério, um beijo que era beijo mesmo. Depois, passando os dedos pelos cabelos dela, disse:  
  
"Pelo menos você me agüenta, né?" E os dois riram.  
  
Do lado de fora, com o ouvido colado na porta, Harry ainda não conseguia acreditar: os dois pombinhos apaixonados finalmente haviam admitido seus sentimentos. Saiu correndo para procurar Gina.  
  
Ela estava sentada numa das mesas da biblioteca, fazendo uma pesquisa para Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Todos os alunos da Grifinória adoravam a matéria, e também a professora. Gina tinha que admitir que talvez Lupin fosse melhor que Arabella Figg, mas a nova professora era mais divertida. E tinha um pequeno detalhe que a fazia ainda mais querida entre os alunos da Grifinória: ela era uma espécie de Snape da Grifinória, tirava pontos da Sonserina por cada pequena coisinha que eles faziam e dava pontos para a Grifinória a cada resposta certa. Ela era, porém, mais justa que Snape: quando precisava tirar pontos de alguém da Grifinória, ela tirava, e quando alguém da Sonserina respondia algo certo, ela atribuía os pontos que devia, coisa que o prof. Snape não fazia de jeito nenhum.  
  
Gina estava tão concentrada no livro que estava lendo, que nem viu quando Harry chegou, correndo, dentro da biblioteca, levando bronca da bibliotecária, Madame Pince. Só percebeu quando ele a chamou, parecendo ter uma grande novidade. E era. Quando Harry contou o que tinha ouvido por detrás da porta, Gina exclamou:  
  
"Então, funcionou!!!" Falou tão alto que Madame Pince olhou para a mesa e fez um sinal para pedir silêncio.  
  
"O que funcionou?" Harry murmurou, para que os dois não fossem expulsos da biblioteca.  
  
"É que para dar uma mãozinha, eu andei espalhando por aí que Dino Thomas ia convidar Hermione para o baile".  
  
"Então, Gina, você tem razão. Sua idéia foi ótima. Funcionou!".  
  
"E você, Harry, com quem vai ao baile?" Gina estava com a pergunta martelando na cabeça desde que soube do baile. Não podia esperar mais para perguntar. Ela precisava saber.  
  
"Gina, eu acho que vou sozinho. Pra falar a verdade, nem queria ir. Mas todo mundo vai, e eu fiquei sabendo de várias pessoas que também vão sozinhas. Então, decidi ir sozinho mesmo. E você, com quem vai?" Ele realmente não queria saber, mas achou que devia perguntar.  
  
"O Colin me convidou, e eu acho que vou com ele. Sabe, é melhor do que ir com o Neville. Quer dizer, ele é legal, mas um péssimo dançarino. Bom, Harry, eu tenho que terminar logo minha tarefa, porque toda vez que Arabella é obrigada a tirar pontos da Grifinória, ela fica tão triste..."Gina disse com um sorriso, apesar de sentir vontade de chorar. Ela sabia que Harry nunca deixaria de vê-la como a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo, mas no fundo, ainda tinha esperanças. Agora, todas elas tinham acabado. Decidiu que era hora de parar de lutar por uma batalha perdida, e decidiu que era melhor se afastar de Harry. Doía demais ser tratada somente como uma irmã mais nova, uma amiga. Ela queria mais, ou nada. E pelo jeito não teria nada. Viu Harry saindo da biblioteca e deixou finalmente que a lágrima que tanto teimava em descer escorresse pelo rosto.  
  
*~*  
  
N/A: Ah, não! Será que esse é o fim de Harry & Gina??? Justo agora, que o Rony e a Hermione decidiram assumir que se gostavam... Mas não se preocupem. Ainda há muita água para rolar debaixo da ponte... 


	10. Tarde demais

A resposta para o futuro está no passado.  
  
Capítulo 10  
  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling, exceto aqueles que você não reconhecer.  
  
*~*  
  
E Gina realmente foi com Colin ao baile. Ele foi muito gentil, muito legal com ela. E, ainda bem, era um bom dançarino. Não bom, muito bom, mas bom o suficiente para não pisar no seu pé e faze-la esquecer com quem na verdade queria estar.  
  
Mas a grande sensação do baile foi o novo casalzinho, Rony e Hermione. Os dois estavam sempre juntos, desde o dia em que Harry ouvira os dois brigando na tal da sala. A maioria das pessoas, quando passava por eles, até brincava: "Tava na hora, hein?". Gina tinha que concordar, tava quase passando da hora. E os dois pareciam tão felizes juntos.  
  
Gina estava conversando com Colin quando viu Harry do outro lado do salão. Ele estava conversando com outros meninos que também tinham ido sozinhos. Ela sentiu vontade de ir lá falar com ele, mas se conteve. Ela tinha que ser forte, não ia mais poder ficar ao lado do Harry como só uma amiguinha. E ele não queria nada mais. Ela tinha que se afastar dele, de qualquer jeito. Por isso, tratou de ouvir o que Colin estava lhe dizendo. Colin não era mais o mesmo menininho do primeiro ano, o menininho que ela ajudou a petrificar... sentiu um aperto no coração ao pensar no seu primeiro ano, na câmara secreta. Como ela queria poder apagar da memória esse ano horrível, as conversas que mantinha com Tom Riddle. Como podia ter sido tão ingênua? Ter se deixado levar tão facilmente? Posto tantas vidas em risco?  
  
Ao ver que não estava prestando atenção em Colin, perdida entre suas memórias, obrigou-se a voltar à Terra e ter uma conversa decente com ele. Aos poucos, o baile foi acabando e ela nem foi vendo o tempo passar. Então, Colin sugeriu que eles fossem embora. Ele pegou na mão dela quando eles saíram do baile para andar até a torre da Grifinória. Mas, em vez de irem direto para lá, Colin pediu para que antes eles dessem uma volta, que ele tinha algo importante para lhe dizer.  
  
Quando finalmente chegaram em um lugar que não pudessem ser ouvidos por ninguém, Colin parecia nervoso. Olhava para baixo, para os lados, torcia as mãos... finalmente, disse, com a voz um pouco trêmula:  
  
"Gina, você ainda gosta do Harry? Sabe, eu lembro que no nosso primeiro ano você tinha uma certa 'quedinha' por ele...".  
  
"Não, Colin, isso já passou. Era coisa de criança, hoje eu nem dou bola mais para isso. O Harry é só um amigo". Gina disse, tentando mais convencer a si mesma do que convencer Colin  
  
"Ah, bom. É que tem uma coisa que eu precisava te falar...".  
  
"Pode falar, Colin." Gina o encorajou, já que ele parecia um pouco envergonhado.  
  
"Ok, é melhor eu falar de uma vez. Desde o começo desse ano, eu estou gostando de você. E eu queria te perguntar se você quer ser minha namorada".  
  
Gina pareceu um pouco surpresa. Fora convida-la para o baile, Colin nunca tinha feito nada que deixasse parecer que ele gostava dela. Ele ainda olhava para ela, os olhos cheios de expectativas. Gina pensou e pensou. Se fosse honesta, diria que não gostava dele mais do que um amigo. Mas aí uma vozinha na cabeça dela lhe falou: E você vai esperar o Harry a vida inteira?  
  
Não, ela não ia esperar pelo Harry a vida inteira. Por isso respondeu:  
  
"Eu quero ser sua namorada sim, Colin".  
  
E saíram de mãos dadas. Eles não viram, mas um menino de olhos verdes e cabelo bagunçado, com uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa, havia ouvido tudo. E agora, debaixo de sua Capa de Invisibilidade, ele lutava contra a vontade de chorar.  
  
*~*  
  
N/A: Capítulo curto, eu sei. Mas é que era importantíssimo. Ah, e por favor, não me matem por enquanto. Não se preocupem, eu tenho tudo planejado. As coisas ainda vão mudar muito até a história chegar onde eu quero! *começa a rir como um daqueles vilões de cinema*  
  
Obrigado a todos que estão comentando os capítulos... 


	11. Superprotetores

A resposta para o futuro está no passado.  
  
Capítulo 11  
  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling, exceto aqueles que você não reconhecer.  
  
*~*  
  
No dia seguinte, muitos alunos iriam partir para passar os feriados de fim de ano em casa. Portanto, apesar do baile ter acabado tarde, a maioria levantou cedo, para se aprontar para ir pegar o Expresso Hogwarts de volta à estação de King's Cross. Mesmo os alunos que iriam passar o Natal lá haviam levantado cedo, já que os outros faziam muito barulho. Como todos estavam com a cara horrível, com olheiras enormes, ninguém achou estranho que Harry estivesse assim também.  
  
Porém, Hermione logo percebeu que Harry tomava seu café quieto demais. Harry nunca foi de falar muito, mas ela sentia que havia algo errado.  
  
"Harry, tudo bem?".  
  
"Ahã" Harry respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do mingau.  
  
"Então, por que você está tão calado?" e baixando um pouco a voz "Você teve algum pesadelo?".  
  
"Não, Hermione. Não há nada de errado. Está tudo na mais santa paz" Harry respondeu, mal-humorado, mas na mesma hora se arrependeu, ao ver os olhos magoados da amiga. Porém, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Rony, que até então estava calado, disse:  
  
"Pôxa, Harry! Não precisa responder assim, né? A Mione só quer ajudar. A gente é amigo, se preocupa com você. Não precisa dar patada".  
  
"Desculpa, eu acordei de mal humor hoje. Só isso". Ao terminar de dizer isso, Harry viu o motivo da sua tristeza entrar no Salão Principal: Gina entrava, de mãos dadas com Colin. Harry sentiu uma vontade de vomitar. Porém, não falou nada, somente voltou os olhos para a tigela de mingau e passou a comer devagar. Não tinha fome.  
  
Hermione percebeu e olhou para Harry com um sorriso compreensivo nos lábios. E naquela hora, Harry soube que Hermione havia descoberto o que ele mesmo havia demorado tanto para perceber: estava apaixonado por Gina. Mas agora também sabia de outra coisa: aquela quedinha que ela tinha tido por ele no seu segundo ano já tinha desaparecido.  
  
"Gente, eu vou pro quarto. Estou muito cansado, não dormi quase nada".  
  
E voltou para o quarto.  
  
*~*  
  
Gina havia acordado com uma briga de travesseiros entre Laura e Grace. 'Como é que pode' ela pensou 'depois do baile de ontem, elas deviam estar mortas de sono! Que energia!'. Levantou-se, lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes e trocou de roupa. Quando estava saindo do dormitório, ouviu alguém chamá-la:  
  
"Virginia Weasley, pode voltar aqui agora! Que história é essa que você e o Colin tão namorando?" Era Grace, que tinha parado um pouco com a briga de travesseiros, mas ainda tinha um monte de penas no cabelo.  
  
"Como é que vocês sabem?".  
  
"Minha filha, você não conhece o sistema de fofocas de Hogwarts? A gente sabe tudo o que acontece nesse colégio!'. Laura disse tirando sarro.  
  
Claro. Provavelmente Hogwarts inteira já sabia o que tinha e o que não tinha acontecido depois do baile.  
  
"É verdade. O Colin me pediu em namoro e eu disse sim" Gina respondeu, para acabar logo com isso. Não sabia se tinha feito a coisa certa, ainda. Afinal de contas, estava usando Colin para esquecer Harry.  
  
"Que legal, Gina! Mas eu achei que você ainda gostava do..." Laura ia falando, mas Grace lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costela, como um sinal para a amiga ficar quieta.  
  
"Pois é, não gosto mais". Gina disse, pois já sabia o que a amiga estava pensando. Depois de quase quatro anos convivendo com as três, apesar de não ser muito próxima, Gina as conhecia muito bem. Olhou para a cama de Kim e quase riu. Era bem típico dela, o mundo caía, mas ela não acordava a não ser que alguém lhe fizesse cócegas.  
  
"Bom, gente, eu vou indo tomar café. Vocês não vão?".  
  
"O Colin deve estar te esperando, né Gina? E aí, ele beija bem?". Laura disse, e depois caiu na risada com Grace. Gina decidiu deixar as duas rindo e ir embora, sem responder a pergunta.  
  
Lembrou-se do beijo que Colin havia lhe dado, antes de ir para o seu dormitório. Não era nada fantástico, nada que a fizesse se sentir nas nuvens. Tinha sido seu primeiro beijo, e Gina achava que talvez mudasse com o tempo.  
  
Quando desceu as escadas e chegou à Sala Comunal, Colin realmente estava lhe esperando. Pegou na sua mão, deu-lhe um beijo rápido de bom dia e caminharam, de mãos dadas, para o Salão Principal.  
  
Quando chegaram lá, Gina notou que muitas pessoas se viraram e fizeram comentários, baixinho. Não era nada que ela já não estivesse acostumada. Com os outros três ou quatro casais que haviam começado a namorar na noite anterior tinha sido a mesma coisa.  
  
Mas quando Gina olhou para Harry, sentiu que havia algo errado. Ele também estava olhando para ela, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram, ele desviou o olhar. Parecia estar... magoado.  
  
'Não' Gina pensou 'Isso é coisa da minha cabeça. Eu quero que ele se sinta magoado, arrependido... Mas por que ele estaria? A realidade, Virginia Weasley, é que Harry Potter nunca vai te ver como algo mais do que a irmãzinha do Rony. E faça-me o favor de parar de pensar nele. Você tem um namorado agora'. Então, virou-se para Colin, que também ia ficar em Hogwarts para as festas de fim-de-ano e começou a conversar com ele sobre como ia ser o Natal.  
  
Logo foi interrompida por Fred e Jorge , que apareceram e bateram no seu ombro. Ela virou-se e viu que eles estavam muito sérios.  
  
"Gina, é verdade que você está namorando com o Colin?" Fred perguntou de uma maneira um tanto séria.  
  
"É sim, Fred. Por que?" Ela perguntou, finalmente entendo o que afinal eles tinham ido fazer ali. Eles estavam fazendo o papel de irmãos mais velhos e superprotetores.  
  
"Olha lá, Gina, o que você vai fazer. E você Colin, tome cuidado, porque se fizer qualquer coisa que magoe a minha irmã, vai se ver com a gente, entendeu?".  
  
Gina teve vontade de rir dos dois e daquela cena ridícula que eles estavam aprontando. Mas ela viu Colin, meio amedrontado ali no canto, e decidiu que era melhor não.  
  
Colin fez que sim com a cabeça e os dois foram embora. Gina tentou acalma- lo, dizendo que ele podia relaxar, que Fred e Jorge jamais fariam mal a uma mosca.  
  
E assim os dias foram passando. Às vezes, um de seus irmãos dava uma olhada em Colin, como se para lembra-lo do que haviam conversado. Gina morria de rir, porque achava muito estranho aquele comportamento, mas achava que seus pais tinham mandado eles ficarem de olho nela.  
  
Seus pais sempre foram muito protetores em relação à única filha, que ainda por cima era a caçula, mas depois do episódio da Câmara Secreta, eles eram mais protetores ainda.  
  
E seu namoro com Colin ia indo. Sem nada de especial, ela era simplesmente a namorada do Colin. Se divertia com ele, mas não havia nada de tão emocionante nisso. Faltava alguma coisa.  
  
*~* 


	12. A Ordem

A resposta para o futuro está no passado.  
  
Capítulo 12  
  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling, exceto aqueles que você não reconhecer.  
  
*~*  
  
Naquela manhã, havia algo diferente na atmosfera de Hogwarts. Era como se uma névoa fina de medo houvesse pairado no ar e infectado todos com pessimismo. Quem acordava já ficava calado. Até os gêmeos Weasley estavam quietos aquela manhã.  
  
Logo, todos ficaram sabendo do motivo: na noite anterior, várias pessoas haviam morrido graças a um ataque dos Comensais da Morte. Alguns aurores tinham morrido no ataque, também.  
  
A notícia no Profeta Diário dava um número de dez trouxas e uma família inteira de bruxos como as principais vítimas do ataque. Um dos Comensais havia sido capturado pelos aurores que estavam tentando defender os trouxas, mas antes que pudesse dar qualquer informação havia morrido. A reportagem era confusa e trazia informações incompletas. Principalmente porque as pessoas que trabalhavam no Ministério não sabiam informar o que tinha acontecido e o Ministro ainda não havia aberto a boca para comentar nada, a não ser para dizer "Estamos investigando o caso".  
  
Harry estava cada vez mais preocupado. Sabia que os ataques que tinham acontecido antes eram uma simples diversão para os Comensais, mas esse havia sido diferente. Os Comensais nunca haviam ficado tanto tempo no local do ataque a ponto de lutarem com os aurores. E dessa vez eles haviam atacado uma família de bruxos, o que era raro nos ataques dos últimos meses.  
  
'Não' Harry pensou 'dessa vez eles não fizeram por simples diversão. Esse ataque foi planejado, tinha um verdadeiro motivo para isso'.  
  
Os cochichos se espalhavam pelo castelo até a hora do almoço, quando Dumbledore levantou-se e falou:  
  
"Como a maioria de vocês já sabem, houve um ataque monstruoso ontem à noite. Vários trouxas e uma família de bruxos, os McLannen, foram brutalmente assassinados por um grupo de Comensais que estava em uma missão. Como eu falei para vocês no ano passado, por mais que o Ministério negue, Voldemort está de volta".  
  
Alguns alunos se encolheram ao ouvir o nome Voldemort e olharam assustados para Dumbledore. Ele fingiu não perceber e continuou:  
  
"A missão desse grupo de Comensais era levar para seu mestre um livro de profecias muito antigo que pertencia aos McLannen. Segundo testemunhas, eles só não conseguiram o que queriam porque um carro de polícia dos trouxas passava pelo local e acharam que a casa dos McLannen estava sendo invadida por ladrões comuns e decidiram invadir, chamando reforço por um rádio, que é uma espécie de comunicação dos trouxas".  
  
Ele fez uma pausa, como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras que iria usar, e depois continuou:  
  
"Assim, quando eles atacaram os Comensais com uma arma trouxa, esses se assustaram, pois a maioria dos Comensais vem de uma família bruxa e não conhece o mundo dos trouxas. Foi a sorte dos McLannen, que puderam alertar os aurores do ataque. Infelizmente, muitas vidas foram desperdiçadas nesse, mas o livro de profecias foi salvo. Agora, está num lugar seguro. Essas informações que eu acabei de lhes passar vão ser publicadas amanhã pelo Profeta Diário, mas decidi que era melhor passar antes para que vocês ficassem a par da situação".  
  
"Porém, graças a isso, eu e os professores decidimos que será melhor se vocês forem preparados para se o pior acontecer, isto é, se Voldemort decidir declarar guerra aberta a quem decidir não segui-lo. Até então nós havíamos tentado deixar a vida correr o mais normal possível, mas agora que o Ministério decidiu encarar a realidade, é bem possível que o normal que nós conhecemos mude para um normal em que será difícil andar na rua sem medo de ser atacado. É isso que a guerra faz com as pessoas. Amanhã pela manhã vocês receberão os novos horários".  
  
Depois de dizer isso, Dumbledore se sentou e continuou a comer, deixando todos muito surpresos para conseguir engolir a comida. Harry bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu. Não lhe saía da cabeça que o culpado de toda aquela confusão era ele. Ele sabia que, no fundo, o único culpado de todo aquele medo era o próprio Voldemort.  
  
Gina, por sua vez, também se sentia mal. Ela já estava mal o bastante porque sabia que ia ter que acabar o namoro com Colin, não era justo ela engana-lo daquele jeito. Mas agora toda a história daquele ataque vinha despencar sobre seus problemas. Ela estava preocupada principalmente com Harry. Desde que havia começado a namorar Colin, ela não havia mais trocado uma palavra com ele. O que devia fazer ela ficar feliz, afinal era esse o objetivo dela. Mas só fazia ela sentir mais falta dele ainda. Queria poder conversar com ele...  
  
Foi quando o monitor-chefe veio com um papelzinho e passou para Harry. Dumbledore queria vê-lo após o almoço. Pedia também que, se ele quisesse, levasse com ele Rony e Hermione. Harry passou o recado para eles e após o almoço eles foram ao escritório de Dumbledore.  
  
Quando chegaram lá, Dumbledore parecia sério. Foi direto ao assunto:  
  
"Como vocês já devem ter percebido, há um grupo de pessoas estranhas no castelo desde o começo do ano. Essas pessoas fazem parte de uma coisa chamada 'Ordem de Fênix'. Essa ordem foi formada há muito tempo atrás, para lutar contra os seguidores de Grindelwald, um bruxo das trevas matou muitos bruxos que nasceram trouxas. Ele só conseguiu tamanho poder porque se aproveitou da bagunça que um trouxa, Adolf Hitler, fez no mundo, começando uma grande guerra e matando muitos judeus. Quando finalmente ele foi derrotado, a guerra acabou no mundo trouxa também. Mas essa ordem continuou a existir, recrutando várias pessoas e as preparando para lutar contra os bruxos das trevas".  
  
"Mas, Prof. Dumbledore" Hermione interrompeu "foi o senhor quem derrotou Grindelwald, não foi?".  
  
"Sim, Srta. Granger, fui eu. Mas foi graças a todos dessa ordem que consegui. Hoje sou o líder, e Fawkes é a prova disso. Mas eu chamei vocês aqui para falarmos sobre o presente e não sobre o passado".  
  
E Dumbledore começou a lhes explicar muitas coisas.  
  
*~*  
  
N/A: Não se preocupem, no próximo capítulo vocês saberão o que é que Dumbledore explicou para os três.  
  
Ah, e o Grindelwald que eu citei é mencionado em HP e a Pedra Filosofal, então é bem provável que ele seja citado nos próximos livros pela JK Rowling, porque eu acho que ela não o colocou de graça. Fiquem atentos a isso. 


	13. A Profecia

A resposta para o futuro está no passado.  
  
Capítulo 13  
  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling, exceto aqueles que você não reconhecer.  
  
*~*  
  
Dumbledore reclinou-se na cadeira e começou a falar:  
  
"Atualmente, os membros dessa Ordem estão trabalhando fervorosamente na guerra contra Voldemort. Cada membro tem uma missão diferente, e são subdivididos em grupos para facilitar o trabalho. Há membros que cuidam exclusivamente da pesquisa, outros são espiões, outros trabalham junto aos Ministérios de Magia ao redor do mundo, obtendo informações sobre o que está acontecendo nos outros países, há alguns que criam e estudam novos feitiços de defesas.  
  
Enfim, é uma Ordem com muitos membros. Sirius Black, Arabella Figg e Remo Lupin estão ajudando nossa Ordem, apesar de ainda não serem membros dela. Eu sei que você, Harry, já deve ter se perguntado muitas vezes por onde anda seu padrinho. Não se preocupe, ele está bem, escondido e ajudando a obter informações para nós. Por questões de segurança, eu não posso lhe dizer onde ele está, mas acho que você já sabia disso.  
  
Quando eu falei com todos os alunos agora a pouco, eu não disse tudo o que sei sobre o ataque, disse apenas o que eles iriam ficar sabendo mais cedo ou mais tarde, pois alguns de nossos espiões descobriram que há um grupo de nossos alunos trabalhando para o Voldemort. Mas para vocês três, imagino que seja melhor contar tudo".  
  
Harry, Rony e Hermione se ajeitaram nas cadeiras, inclinando-se um pouco para frente, para não perder uma palavra do que Dumbledore iria dizer. Eles tinham muitas perguntas rondando na cabeça, mas era melhor nem começar a perguntar, ou iriam ficar ali o ano inteiro.  
  
"Bem" Dumbledore continuou "a verdade é que o objetivo principal de Voldemort no momento é conseguir o velho livro de profecias dos McLannen. Ele precisa desse livro. Aparentemente, uma das profecias escritas nesse livro diz respeito a ele e a você, Harry. Nós já sabemos qual é a profecia que está tirando o sono de Voldemort, mas não conseguimos decifra-la. Mandamos o livro para a pesquisadora da Ordem, mas não achamos que ela conseguirá alguma coisa. É uma profecia confusa, feita por Lucy McLannen, a bisavó de Charles McLannen, quando ela tinha apenas 12 anos. A família McLannen tem uma certa tradição com profecias, e a maioria são verdadeiras. Eu vou ler para vocês, apesar de saber que não será de grande ajuda, mas ao menos vai acabar com um pouco da sua curiosidade:  
  
Um tempo virá  
  
Onde a escuridão dominará a luz  
  
As trevas tomarão parte  
  
De todos os corações  
  
Quando toda a esperança acabar  
  
Nova vida surgirá  
  
E através do novo  
  
O velho falhará  
  
Uma falsa paz então virá  
  
Mas não por muito tempo dominará  
  
Pois o que era velho voltará  
  
Arrastando multidões  
  
O novo só vencerá  
  
Quando a Solitária achar  
  
Seja rubro, seja jade, seja negro  
  
A Solitária é a chave  
  
Com seu Dom como o segredo".  
  
Dumbledore olhou para os três adolescentes sentados à sua frente. Seus olhares confusos viajavam pela sala, como se procurando a resposta do mistério que se colocava à sua frente.  
  
"E o que já conseguiram descobrir sobre essa profecia?" Rony perguntou.  
  
"O que nós sabemos é que o Novo a que a profecia se refere provavelmente é o Harry e o velho provavelmente Voldemort. A falsa paz seria os 11 anos em que Voldemort ficou escondido. Agora, como a profecia diz, ele voltou, arrastando consigo multidões daqueles que querem o poder. Mas o que mais nos intriga é a Solitária que a profecia menciona. Essa pessoa ou esse objeto, não sei, é muito importante para atingirmos a vitória, por causa desse Dom.  
  
Nós achamos que ela já está conosco, e que talvez por isso Voldemort precisa tanto desse livro de profecias. Porém, não sabemos se ele já sabe o que é a Protegida, mas se ele não souber, nós precisamos descobrir antes dele. Essa é uma informação muito importante".  
  
  
  
Dumbledore suspirou fundo. Depois, ainda com um olhar sério, concluiu:  
  
"Eu gostaria de pedir a vocês três que pensem sobre a profecia e que qualquer idéia, por mais estúpida que possa parecer, falem comigo. Não comentem com ninguém e lembre-se: nesse castelo, as paredes têm ouvidos. Por hoje é só. Espero que vocês possam nos ajudar com algo. Apesar de tudo, confio na capacidade de dedução de vocês. Mas, por favor, não tentem fazer nada por si mesmos. Eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas falem comigo primeiro, certo?".  
  
Balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente e com isso, os três foram embora, as palavras da profecia ainda ecoando nas suas cabeças.  
  
*~*  
  
N/A: O que será que a profecia quer dizer? O que (ou quem) é a Solitária? Perguntas que serão respondidas nos próximos capítulos. Desculpem pela profecia, eu fiz o melhor que pude. 


	14. O Dom Sentimentallis

Capítulo 14  
  
*~* Enquanto isso, Gina estava preocupada. Ela tinha que acabar com Colin. Ele era legal, a tratava muito bem, mas... não dava para continuar com aquilo. Era perda de tempo. E se ele encontrasse alguém de quem realmente gostasse, mas não se desse conta porque estava namorando ela, que tinha certeza que aquilo não daria em nada?  
  
Por mais que ela tentasse esquecer, ainda havia outro motivo, talvez o principal: ela estava apaixonada por outra pessoa. Ela achava que Harry nunca iria nota-la, não da maneira que ela queria, pelo menos, mas não podia se aproveitar dos sentimentos de outra pessoa por isso.  
  
Quando chamou Colin para conversar, ele percebeu que era algo sério. Ela podia ver a preocupação nos olhos dele.  
  
Não era à toa que seus irmãos a chamavam de Sensitiva: além de às vezes ela ter estranhos pressentimentos, ela tinha uma facilidade incrível para perceber quando os outros estavam preocupados ou tristes. Sempre tinha uma palavra de conforto.  
  
Levou Colin até uma parte mais isolada, para poder falar com ele com mais calma:  
  
'Colin, eu tenho algo muito sério para te dizer.'  
  
'O que foi, Gina? Aconteceu algo errado?'  
  
'Não, Colin. É só que eu... eu acho melhor a gente ser só amigo.'  
  
'Ué, mas por que? Eu fiz algo errado? O que aconteceu?'  
  
'Não, Colin, você não fez nada errado. Você foi um namorado maravilhoso, mas... Colin, falta alguma coisa, sabe? Eu não sei explicar bem, mas eu acho que esse namoro não vai dar em nada e que a gente pode estar perdendo alguma coisa importante, entende? Desculpe, Colin...'  
  
'Tudo bem, Gina. Se você prefere assim... Mas eu prefiro que você me responda com sinceridade só esta pergunta: Você ainda gosta dele, né?'  
  
'Bom, Colin...' Gina não sabia o que responder. Não queria mentir, mas também sabia que a verdade poderia machuca-lo. Por sorte, foi interrompida por Colin.  
  
'Gina, nem precisa falar mais nada. Tua cara já te denunciou. E eu vou aproveitar agora para te dar um conselho, porque saindo daqui eu tenho quase certeza que a gente vai se sentir estranho um do lado do outro' Colin respirou fundo 'Gina, luta pelo que você quer. Se você gosta dele, arranja coragem e conta pra ele. Nunca se sabe, vai que ele gosta de você também?'  
  
E depois disso, Colin virou-se e foi para a torre da Grifinória. Gina olhou ele ir, e depois murmurou 'Se tudo fosse tão fácil assim, Colin...'  
  
*~* Harry, Rony e Hermione voltaram para a torre da Grifinória calados o tempo todo, tentando digerir tudo aquilo que Dumbledore havia lhes contado. Hermione foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio:  
  
'Eu acho que já ouvi o termo "A Solitária" em algum lugar' ela disse bem baixinho, apesar de eles estarem afastados dos outros. 'Deve ter sido em algum livro que eu li'  
  
'Nossa, Mi' disse Rony, e Harry achou estranho o Mi, mas eles eram namorados, então devia ser um apelido deles 'Agora, a gente só tem que procurar na biblioteca inteira para achar onde você leu' brincou.  
  
'Muito engraçado, Rony!'  
  
'Não comecem a brigar de novo, por favor. Você consegue se lembrar de mais alguma coisa, Hermione?'  
  
'Eu acho que eu estava fazendo alguma tarefa de História da Magia, talvez'.  
  
'Então, amanhã mesmo, começamos a procurar. Mas é difícil, afinal de contas, se até o Prof. Dumbledore não conseguiu se lembrar...'  
  
'É, deve ser uma simples citação, algo pequeno. Não sei, não consigo me lembrar de muita coisa... é que me chamou atenção porque tinha algo a ver com um Dom que passava pelas gerações, mas que se alternava entre sangues puros e nascidos trouxas...' Hermione parou e seus olhos se arregalaram, como se tivesse feito uma descoberta muito importante 'Lembrei em que livro eu li! É um que fala sobre os princípios da Mágica. Ele deve estar na biblioteca!'  
  
'Amanhã, no primeiro tempo livre que a gente tiver, a gente vai ver esse livro'  
  
'Ah, mas amanhã começa o novo horário de aulas! Vai ser difícil a gente arranjar tempo'  
  
'É difícil, mas não impossível. Vamos ter que tentar'  
  
E os três foram para cama, apesar de saberem que ia ser difícil dormir.  
  
*~* No dia seguinte, Hermione teve que levantar mais cedo, porque haveria uma reunião de monitores antes do café da manhã. Por isso, quando Harry e Rony foram para o Salão Principal, encontraram a amiga ajudando a distribuir os novos horários.  
  
Ao checar o papel, Harry viu que continuava a ter as aulas normalmente na parte da manhã, mas a tarde teria aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, com muitos treinos em campos livres.  
  
Aparentemente, quem daria essas aulas seria a Prof. Figg, mas Harry se espantou quando viu que o Prof. Lupin estava de volta. Arabella daria a parte teórica, mas Lupin é quem treinaria os alunos na parte prática.  
  
O castelo estava muito diferente. Onde estavam os jardins, agora estava cheio de coisas diferentes, algumas que lembravam bastante brinquedos de parquinhos infantis, que Harry não sabia para que serviam, mas tinha quase certeza que logo iria descobrir.  
  
Os corredores do castelo pareciam mais escuros, e algumas salas que antes não eram usadas estavam cheias de almofadas, cadeiras... como se estivessem preparadas para receber os alunos.  
  
Dando mais uma olhada no seu horário, Harry viu que também teria aulas de Feitiços e Encantamentos (Ataque & Defesa), Poções usadas na Guerra, Primeiros Socorros, Duelo, além de outras que ele não tinha a mínima idéia sobre o que se tratavam, como Enfrentamento e Estratégia.  
  
Isso animou um pouco Harry. 'Pelo menos' ele pensou 'vai ser um ano diferente'.  
  
Enquanto isso, Gina, que tinha acabado de chegar no Salão Principal, dava a primeira olhada no seu horário. Ela percebeu que os alunos tinham sido divididos em grupos para as aulas especiais, e que teria algumas de suas aulas com o 5o ano. Ou seja, com Harry. Ela sentiu aquela sensação estranha, que tinha toda vez que pensava em Harry.  
  
Ela achou que depois do namoro com Colin, e depois de tanto tempo sem conversar com ele, essa sensação iria passar. Estava enganada. Cada minuto longe dele fazia sua saudade aumentar.  
  
Se sentia meio idiota por isso. E também um pouco assustada. Antes, ela gostava de Harry, mas agora toda a saudade que sentia, toda aquela vontade incontrolável de estar com ele estava saindo do controle. Ela só tinha 14 anos, como é que sentimentos daquela intensidade, poderiam tomar conta de seu coração, assim, sem mais nem menos?  
  
Mas ela já não tinha dúvidas do que sentia. E ia seguir o conselho de Colin, iria lutar por isso. Era melhor saber que não havia esperança alguma do que ficar pensando que talvez pudesse dar certo.  
  
*~* Na parte da manhã, os alunos tiveram as aulas normais, exceto que agora eram um pouco mais curtas. As aulas especiais só teriam início à tarde, então Harry, Rony e Hermione almoçaram muito rápido e correram para a biblioteca. Como Hermione conhecia bem a biblioteca, logo voltou com o livro na mão.  
  
Era um livro bem antigo, revestido de couro, e suas páginas estavam amareladas. Hermione passou rápido pelas páginas, procurando aonde tinha lido sobre a Solitária.  
  
Quando chegou a um capítulo cujo título era: "A Mágica das Emoções", ela começou a ler mais atentamente. Após uma ou duas páginas, sussurrou (afinal de contas, estavam numa biblioteca): 'Achei!'  
  
Harry e Rony, que a estavam observando atentamente, pegaram o livro que ela entregou e começaram a ler:  
  
**************************** O Dom Sentimentallis  
  
Como já é de conhecimento da comunidade bruxa em geral, os poderes mágicos estão intimamente ligados com as emoções que se passam pela pessoa que está realizando a mágica. A mesma coisa se dá quanto a poções e transfigurações.  
  
Há porém, um dom que ainda intriga muito os bruxos, que é chamado de Dom Sentimentallis. Esse dom se manifesta somente em bruxas, e confere grande poderes àquela que o possui, pois ela é capaz de usar toda a força de suas emoções para executar mágica sem necessitar de uma varinha, enquanto os bruxos normais só conseguem quando submetidos a grande pressão emocional. Esse é um dom raríssimo e ocorre alternadamente entre bruxas nascidas em famílias de sangue puro e famílias trouxas. Já se notou que normalmente o dom ocorre em intervalos de tempo regulares, de forma que haja sempre duas bruxas que tenham o dom, para que a mais velha possa dar assistência para a mais nova. Essa é uma particularidade muito impressionante do dom. Pela capacidade de desempenhar principalmente feitiços de proteção muito complexos, elas são comumente chamadas de Protegidas. Apesar dessas informações serem as únicas reveladas, as Protegidas ainda guardam muitos segredos entre si e por isso são também chamadas Solitárias.  
  
**************************** 'E então, o que a gente faz agora?' Rony perguntou.  
  
'Acho melhor levar essas informações para o Prof. Dumbledore. Depois, a gente vê o que ele diz' Harry respondeu.  
  
Hermione usou um feitiço para copiar as informações num pedaço de pergaminho, depois dobrou e pôs no bolso. Em seguida, os três seguiram direto para o escritório do Dumbledore. *~* 


	15. Nas nuvens

A resposta para o futuro está no passado.  
  
Capítulo 15  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling, exceto aqueles que você não reconhecer.  
  
*~*  
  
Dumbledore quase sorria ao ler as informações que os três haviam trazido. Ele também tinha a sensação de já ter ouvido o termo "A Solitária" em algum lugar, e agora sabia porque. Lera aquele livro há muito tempo atrás, mas depois de tantos livros, acabara se esquecendo.  
  
'Eu acredito que vocês realmente descobriram algo muito importante' disse ele, olhando para os três adolescentes sentados à sua frente 'Seria muito difícil alguém lembrar que as Protegidas são também conhecidas como Solitárias. Eu acredito que esse seja o único livro que menciona esse termo, pois é mais comum chamá-las simplesmente de Protegidas ou de Misteriosas, como também já ouvi.' Ele explicou.  
  
'E agora, Professor?' Harry perguntou, impaciente. 'O que vocês vão fazer?'  
  
'A minha primeira providência será passar essas informações para a Ordem. Depois, vou falar com o Prof. Flitwick, ele deve ter mais informações sobre as Protegidas. E em breve, teremos que descobrir quem é a Protegida. Pelo menos agora sabemos que devemos procurar alguém, e não algo'  
  
Ele tirou um relógio de ouro do bolso e exclamou 'É tarde! Vocês vão perder as novas aulas se continuarem aqui. Vão, vão. Assim que tiver novas informações, vocês ficarão sabendo'  
  
Os três foram para a primeira aula da tarde, que seria num dos campos. Quem daria a aula seria o Prof. Lupin, e Harry não pôde deixar de dar um sorriso quando viu o professor de volta.  
  
Enquanto ele explicava como seriam suas aulas, todos perceberam que não ia ser fácil. A aula seria para dar preparo físico para os alunos, e por isso eles tinham que fazer percursos naqueles estranhos aparelhos. Parecia até um daqueles filmes de exército, que os soldados passam por aquele monte de obstáculos.  
  
Na primeira tentativa, muitos já reclamavam de cansaço. Era meio difícil, mas era bem mais fácil do que pareceu à primeira vista para Harry. Rony também não parecia estar muito cansado.  
  
'Também' ele explicou 'tendo o Fred e o Jorge como irmãos, você tem que saber correr pelo menos'  
  
Hermione parecia a mais cansada dos três, mas não reclamou de nada.  
  
A aula de Lupin durou até o meio da tarde, quando os alunos tiveram uma espécie de intervalo para poderem lavar o rosto e descansar um pouco. Depois, na segunda aula da tarde, eles foram até a sala onde tinham as aulas de feitiço. Harry se espantou ao perceber que teriam aula com alguns alunos mais novos, e que entre eles estava Gina.  
  
Ele tinha tentado esquecer um pouco Gina, porque toda vez que a via de mãos dadas com Colin, sentia uma coisa ruim no estômago. Morria de ciúmes, mas claro que não contaria a ninguém, apesar de ter quase certeza que Hermione já sabia.  
  
Quando finalmente viu Harry chegando, Gina sentiu seu coração batendo mais forte. Era sempre assim, não adiantava ela tentar pensar em outra coisa. Ela tinha que falar com ele. Mas como é que ia, se as palavras pareciam sumir de sua boca quando ele estava por perto?  
  
Se sentia com 10 anos de novo, uma menininha pequena e tímida que enfiava o cotovelo no pote de manteiga. 'Vamos lá, Gina, coragem!' em pensamento, tentava encorajar a si mesma 'Pelo menos fala que precisa conversar com ele'  
  
'Oi, gente. Tudo bem?' Os três responderam balançando a cabeça. Apesar de tudo, ainda estavam um pouquinho cansados da aula do Lupin.  
  
'Harry, depois, eu preciso conversar com você. Você pode me esperar depois da aula?'  
  
'Claro' ele respondeu, tentando aparentar tranqüilidade, coisa que não tinha no momento.  
  
'Então, estamos combinados. Vê se não me esquece, hein?' ela brincou, sorrindo, sem saber o quanto aquele sorriso fazia com Harry.  
  
Ele sorriu de volta, murmurou um 'Pode deixar' e eles entraram na sala.  
  
O Prof. Flitwick (que daria a aula de Feitiços e Encantamentos) explicou como realizar três feitiços novos, que eles iriam praticar nas aulas de Duelo. Todos os feitiços eram mais para a defesa do que para o ataque. Flitwick deixou bem claro que o aluno que usasse esses feitiços em qualquer outra pessoa dentro do castelo teria muitos problemas, podendo até ser expulso.  
  
Depois da aula, Gina ficou esperando Harry sair. Rony e Hermione foram andando de mãos dadas, não ficando nem um pouco tristes de ficarem um tempo sozinhos.  
  
Quando os dois já estavam longe, Gina virou-se para Harry:  
  
'Como é que você consegue viver no meio desses dois?'  
  
'Para falar a verdade, quando eu acho que estou sobrando, arranjo qualquer desculpa e saio de perto. Não quero ficar segurando vela...'  
  
'E por que você não vinha conversar comigo?' Gina sabia que ela tinha se escondido dele durante seu namoro com Colin, mas achou que devia perguntar mesmo assim.  
  
  
  
'Você também tem namorado, Gina. Ia escapar de segurar a vela do Rony e da Mione para segurar a tua e do Colin?' Ele disse isso quase como uma acusação. Essa resposta surpreendeu Gina, que não esperava tanta aspereza.  
  
'Bom, agora você não tem mais desculpa para não conversar comigo, então' Gina respondeu calmamente.  
  
'Como assim?' ele perguntou, um pouco surpreso. Depois emendou rapidamente, tentando controlar o tom de voz 'Você e o Colin não estão mais... juntos?'  
  
'Não, a gente acabou o namoro ontem. Bom, pra falar a verdade, eu acabei tudo ontem'  
  
'Por que? Quer dizer, você não precisa responder se não quiser...'  
  
'Não, Harry, tudo bem. Eu acabei com o Colin porque eu gosto de outra pessoa' ela suspirou. Esse era o momento que ela tanto temia. Mas sabia que ia ter que falar, não dava mais pra segurar  
  
'E é por isso que eu precisava tanto falar com você. Sabe, eu tenho que te confessar uma coisa: apesar de aquele poema que você recebeu naquele Dia dos Namorados não ter sido escrita por mim, eu realmente gostava de você. E eu também achei que era coisa de criança, mas não era. E a prova disso é que eu estou aqui, na tua frente, tentando explicar que eu gosto de você. Mais que se gosta de um amigo'  
  
Gina disse isso com uma calma que nem ela esperava, olhando para o chão, sem ter coragem de olhar para Harry. Tinha certeza, pelo calor que sentia em suas bochechas, que estava totalmente vermelha.  
  
Harry, por sua vez, estava atônito, paralisado. O que quer que fosse que estava esperando que ela respondesse, não era isso. Mas também nunca havia se sentido tão bem. Durante todo aquele tempo que não conversou com Gina, achava que ela nem pensava mais nele dessa maneira. Por outro lado, esperava com todas as suas forças, que estivesse errado. E estava.  
  
Ficaram um minuto em silêncio. Durante esse tempo, Gina teve certeza que Harry estava tentando arranjar um jeito de responder que gostava dela só como amiga, sem magoá-la. Pensou em sair correndo, mas não podia. Ela tinha que escutar o que ele ia dizer.  
  
'Gina, eu não sabia disso' ele começou 'mas te garanto uma coisa: se soubesse, essas últimas semanas teriam sido bem mais fáceis'  
  
Foi a vez dela ficar confusa.  
  
'Como assim?'  
  
'Eu tava me mordendo de ciúmes. E ainda me sentia mal, porque achei que devia ficar feliz por você. Por isso eu me afastei. Eu descobri que também gostava de você mais que um amigo' ele também disse isso olhando para o chão. De repente, seus sapatos pareciam tão interessantes...  
  
Mais um minuto de silêncio, até que Gina tomou coragem.  
  
'Jura?' ela disse, com um brilho de esperança nos olhos.  
  
Ele levantou a cabeça e olhando nos olhos dela, respondeu:  
  
'Juro'  
  
Ele deu um passo à frente, meio sem saber o que fazer. O que ele queria fazer, ele sabia. Mas não sabia se podia.  
  
Gina, porém, parecia mais decidida. 'Se isso for um sonho' ela pensou 'que eu acorde só no ano que vem'. Ela foi chegando mais perto, e logo a sua boca estava bem perto da dele. Ela sentia os joelhos tremendo.  
  
Ele enlaçou a cintura dela com os dois braços. Nunca tinha beijado ninguém antes, mas parecia saber exatamente o que precisava fazer. Foi inclinado cada vez mais a cabeça, até que os seus lábios estivessem a milímetros dos dela.  
  
No instante em que os lábios se encontraram, ela ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. No começo, o beijo pareceu que não ia acontecer. Parecia que ia ser um breve toque de lábios, e só. Mas ele foi aprofundando o beijo. A boca dele se colou na dela, e ela não sentia mais o chão.  
  
Foi um beijo longo, mas os dois estavam nas nuvens. Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e correu os dedos pelo cabelo desarrumado. Quando o beijo finalmente acabou, eles se olharam nos olhos. E sorriram.  
  
Sem dizer uma palavra, mas sem parar de sorrir, foram andando, de mãos dadas, sem rumo, pelos jardins do castelo.  
  
*~* 


	16. A busca

A resposta para o futuro está no passado.  
  
Capítulo 16  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling, exceto aqueles que você não reconhecer.  
  
*~*  
  
Depois daquele dia, Harry e Gina não se separaram mais. Apesar disso, foram muito discretos e por causa disso, só depois de quase um mês viraram o assunto preferido de Hogwarts. Como eles conseguiram isso num castelo onde as paredes têm ouvidos, era um mistério.  
  
Lógico que quando Rony descobriu, ele ficou meio esquisito. No começo, ele disse que era loucura, que a Gina era muito nova para namorar, que ela já tinha tido o namorado permitido por ano (uma coisa muito ridícula para se dizer, é verdade, mas ele estava tentando). Até que ele viu que tinham acabado seus argumentos e decidiu que Gina não ia namorar com Harry e pronto.  
  
Foi uma briga e tanto. Gina de um lado falando que ela não precisava mais de babá, Harry perguntando se Rony não confiava nele. Até Fred e Jorge já tinham "permitido", mas Rony não estava disposto a ceder.  
  
Até que Hermione resolveu entrar na briga e eles tiveram a primeira briga depois de começarem a namorar.  
  
Hermione, após a décima discussão com Rony tentando convence-lo que não tinha nada de errado com o namoro de Harry e Gina, resolveu jogar sério:  
  
'Já que você realmente acha isso, você não me deixa escolha, Rony'  
  
Dizendo isso, ela mandou ele se sentar numa ponta do sofá mais comprido da sala comunal e se sentou na outra. Quando ele tentava chegar mais perto, ela se afastava. Quando ele perguntou porque, ela olhou bem nos olhos dele, deu um sorriso cínico e lhe disse, com a maior calma:  
  
'Muito simples. Quando vi você defendendo a honra da sua irmãzinha, percebi que eu não tenho um irmão para defender a minha honra. Então, é melhor eu me cuidar sozinha, não é mesmo?'  
  
Ele até tentou responder, mas não conseguiu. No final, teve que admitir que estava sendo estúpido e pediu desculpas para todo mundo. Acabou admitindo também que preferia que Harry namorasse Gina do que um desconhecido qualquer.  
  
Faltavam duas semanas para o Natal. Muitos alunos iriam passar o feriado em Hogwarts, pois os pais tinham medo de receber os filhos em casa. Ao menos no castelo ficariam seguros.  
  
Numa manhã de uma sexta-feira muito gelada, antes de começarem as aulas, Harry, Rony e Hermione foram chamados ao escritório de Dumbledore. Eles já estavam pensando em falar com ele para saber das investigações, mas com o horário cheio de aulas e treinos, ficava impossível, só mesmo com um professor dando uma licença especial.  
  
Ao chegarem ao escritório, Dumbledore estava esperando-os com uma mulher, ao seu lado. Seus cabelos já estavam brancos, presos num coque no alto da cabeça. Sua pele parecia ser muito fina e cheia de rugas, principalmente ao redor dos olhos. Usava uma bengala, que estava encostada perto da sua cadeira. Aparentava ser mais velha que Dumbledore.  
  
Ao perceber a chegada deles, Dumbledore se levantou e os apresentou:  
  
'Harry, Rony, Hermione' ele disse, apontando para cada um para que a senhora pudesse identifica-los 'essa é Lucy Tornelli. Ela é a última das Protegidas de que se tem registro'  
  
Os três se espantaram um pouco. Dumbledore ignorou e continuou a falar:  
  
'Sra. Tornelli, sua família é totalmente bruxa, não é mesmo?'  
  
'Sim, Dumbledore. Minha família é tradicional e conhecida na Itália' ela disse, com um certo sotaque na voz.  
  
'Então, isso significa que a próxima Protegida é uma nascida entre trouxas, não é mesmo?'  
  
Ela balançou a cabeça, concordando. Dumbledore continuou:  
  
'Você poderia nos ajudar a encontra-la, Sra. Tornelli?'  
  
'Sim, Dumbledore. Há uma espécie de teste para se reconhecer a nova Protegida. Como eu imagino que vocês já saibam, a Protegida mais velha tem o dever de ensinar a mais nova a conhecer seus poderes e a usa-los de maneira sábia. Eu já devia ter procurado a mais nova faz tempo, mas infelizmente problemas pessoais me mantiveram em casa'  
  
'Isso quer dizer, então, que a nova Protegida já é adulta?'  
  
'Talvez sim, talvez não. A minha Guia, na época que devia ter começado a procurar a nova Protegida, disse que ela nasceria na Inglaterra. Quando lhe disse que por causa de alguns problemas na minha família, não poderia vir até a Inglaterra, ela ficou muito brava. Tivemos uma briga enorme e ela disse que eu poderia estar colocando a vida da próxima Protegida em perigo. Então, me disse que viria ela mesma procurar. Não soube mais dela desde então'  
  
'Mas você não sabe nem mesmo se ela a achou?'  
  
'Não, não sei. Mas não acredito que tenha, pois, desde que entrei nesse castelo, tenho sentido a presença de outra Protegida poderosíssima. Tenho certeza de que ela está por perto'  
  
'Você poderia nos dar qualquer informação que poderia nos ajudar a encontra- la?'  
  
'Bem, eu acredito que ela não tenha grandes problemas com nota, principalmente em Feitiços e Transfiguração. Mas, fora isso, não posso dizer mais nada'  
  
'Vamos ter que procurar entre as alunas. Quando tempo demora para fazer esse teste?'  
  
'O teste em si é rápido, mas não posso fazer mais do que três por dia. Usa muita energia, eu não sei se na minha idade eu agüentaria'  
  
'Poderia começar amanhã mesmo?'  
  
'Sim, claro. Eu poderia começar hoje mesmo, mas estou um pouco cansada da viagem'  
  
'Convocarei as alunas o mais rápido possível'  
  
Então, a velha senhora se retirou da sala, vagarosamente, batendo forte a bengala no chão a cada passo. Dumbledore voltou-se para os três alunos que a tudo assistiam, sem dizer uma palavra.  
  
'Vocês estão muito quietos hoje. Normalmente, estariam fazendo muitas perguntas. O que está acontecendo?'  
  
'Você fez todas as perguntas que a gente queria, Dumbledore' Harry respondeu, meio sem graça. Rony e Hermione só concordaram com a cabeça.  
  
'Bem, nesse caso, acho melhor vocês irem para sua aula. Não preciso nem avisar que nada do que foi dito aqui pode sair daqui, certo?'  
  
'Claro' os três responderam em coro.  
  
'Antes de ir, gostaria de lhe perguntar, Harry, se você tem tido notícias de Sirius.'  
  
'Na última carta, ele disse que logo viria me visitar'  
  
'Esse dia está bem próximo'  
  
*~*  
  
No jantar do mesmo dia, Dumbledore se levantou para dar o recado.  
  
'Como vocês sabem, aqui em Hogwarts nós não fazemos distinção. Se o aluno é de uma família de bruxos da mais tradicional ou se nasceu de uma família de trouxas, todos têm as mesmas chances aqui. Mas, infelizmente, em certas ocasiões especiais nós temos que diferencia-los. E é por isso que eu peço a colaboração de todas as meninas nascidas trouxas, porque elas vão ganhar um pedaço de pergaminho com o horário que elas devem comparecer na terceira sala vazia após a sala de História da Magia para fazerem um pequeno teste. Esse teste não vale nota, mas é importantíssimo que todas façam'  
  
Houve um certo rebuliço. Todos queriam saber porque era preciso fazer esse teste. Quando os pergaminhos foram entregues, as meninas ficaram cheias de perguntas. Hermione pegou seu papel e enfiou na bolsa. Ela sabia o porquê da importância do tal teste, mas não falou nada.  
  
Gina, que estava sentada ao lado de Harry, percebeu logo que eles sabiam de alguma coisa. Porém, não perguntava. Sabia que esse não era o único segredo que eles não contavam para ela mas não se importava. Só perguntou qual era o horário da Hermione.  
  
'Ãhn? Ah, é na véspera de Natal, às duas da tarde. Eles querem aproveitar as férias para poderem testar todas as garotas, pelo menos as que vão ficar em Hogwarts'  
  
'É, parecia mesmo quando Dumbledore falou, que havia uma certa urgência. Bem, eu vou indo. O Prof. Snape deu um trabalho enorme para entregar na segunda-feira. Boa noite!' ela se levantou, deu um beijo de despedida em Harry e saiu.  
  
Os três decidiram que era melhor ir fazer seus trabalhos também. No sábado teriam as aulas de Enfrentamento e Duelo, então todas as tarefas teriam que ficar prontas antes. No começo tinha sido difícil agüentar o novo ritmo, mas agora já estavam acostumados.  
  
Às nove da noite, já estavam todos na cama. Até mesmo Fred e Jorge, que queriam quebrar todos os recordes possíveis e impossíveis de brincadeiras em alunos (principalmente da Sonserina, apesar de que para eles não fazia muita diferença) e conseqüentemente, detenções, cessavam o fogo após as nove. Afinal de contas, eles sabiam que para suas brincadeiras serem bem sucedidas, precisavam de umas boas horas de sono. Pelo menos, isso era o que eles falavam para todo mundo. A verdade é que quando chegavam nove horas, eles já estavam tão cansados que nem conseguiam parar em pé.  
  
Na cama, Harry ainda olhava para o teto. Muitas preocupações insistiam em não deixa-lo dormir.  
  
Virou-se para o lado. Dormiu um sono inquieto.  
  
*~* 


	17. O teste de Hermione

A resposta para o futuro está no passado.  
  
Capítulo 17  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling, exceto aqueles que você não reconhecer.  
  
*~*  
  
Os dias foram passando cada vez mais rápido conforme o Natal ia chegando. O castelo já estava todo enfeitado com todo tipo de enfeite natalino e 12 pinheiros enormes foram colocados no Salão Principal e enfeitiçados para cantar duas vezes por dia músicas natalinas, como se fossem um coral. A neve cobria os jardins e o lago estava congelado.  
  
Poucos alunos haviam ido passar o Natal em casa, mas como ninguém tinha aulas as brincadeiras aconteciam direto. Ninguém sabia ao certo quando iria ser acertado por uma bola de neve e por via das dúvidas, ninguém aceitava qualquer tipo de doce dos amigos.  
  
Mesmo com toda a alegria que parecia reinar pelo castelo, Harry ainda estava meio apreensivo. Até então, nenhum dos testes havia dado resultado algum. Hermione seria uma das últimas a serem testadas. Lucy já havia dito que a Protegida estava por perto, mas não conseguia identifica-la.  
  
Finalmente, o dia 24 de dezembro chegou. E Hermione, apesar de um pouco assustada, foi fazer o teste. Ao abrir a porta da sala, ela viu duas cadeiras, uma de frente para a outra. Lucy Tornelli estava sentada em uma delas, sua bengala encostada na parede ali perto, com os olhos fechados, parecia dormir. Hermione já ia bater na porta para acorda-la, mas se surpreendeu quando a ouviu dizer:  
  
'Srta. Granger, por favor, sente-se aqui, sim?'  
  
'Desculpe, Sra Tornelli, achei que a senhora estava dormindo'  
  
'Estava fazendo uma espécie de pausa, para retomar minhas forças. Eu precisava, pois já fiz tantos testes nesses dias... sinceramente, não sabia que em Hogwarts haviam tantas alunas nascidas em famílias trouxas...'  
  
'É verdade...'  
  
'Não que eu ache isso ruim, claro. Eu acho isso muito bom. Acho que bruxos como eu, que descendem de uma família toda bruxa, tem muito a aprender sobre o mundo trouxa. E quem melhor para ensinar do que outros, da mesma idade, que nasceram no mundo trouxa?'  
  
'Eu concordo. Muitos alunos não conhecem nada do mundo trouxa...'  
  
'Pois é... É bom ter conhecimento, porque é da falta de informação que o medo e o preconceito nascem... Bom, vamos ao teste. Você está pronta?'  
  
'Eu... eu acho que sim'  
  
'Não é preciso ficar assustada, querida. Não vai doer nem cansar, mas eu preciso que você relaxe, tudo bem?'  
  
'Tudo bem...'  
  
'Muito bem, feche seus olhos e coloque suas mãos sobre as minhas. Não pense em nada, deixe todas as suas preocupações de lado. Eu vou explicar exatamente o que vai acontecer, para que você não fique assustada, está bem?'  
  
Hermione só afirmou com a cabeça.  
  
'As Protegidas são um grupo de bruxas que sabem usar melhor seus sentimentos como uma maneira de aprimorar seus feitiços e também realizar magia sem o auxílio de uma varinha, como você já sabe. Elas também podem ler os sentimentos dos outros, se estes permitirem. Para que eu descubra se você é uma de nós, vou ter que ler seus sentimentos. Vai ser quase como se eu estivesse entrando na sua mente. Por isso, primeiro vou perguntar: eu posso?'  
  
'Pode'  
  
'Relaxe. Eu vou começar'  
  
Então, a pressão das mãos de Lucy aumentou, e ela começou a ler os sentimentos de Hermione. Lucy tinha a sensação de estar entrando numa sala escura, com alguns baús. Ela sabia o que eram esses baús: os segredos que cada um leva. Mas não encontrou o que procurava.  
  
Hermione, por sua vez, se sentia totalmente diferente. Quando Lucy começou o teste, sua primeira sensação foi de que havia se desligado do mundo. Depois, se sentiu muito indefesa e fraca. Em seguida, viu uma luz muito forte que ia se aproximando. Quando a luz a envolveu, ela se sentiu muito leve, como se fosse voar. E foi o que fez.  
  
Quando acordou, não sabia direito se tinha sido realidade ou sonho. Abriu os olhos e encontrou Lucy sentada a sua frente, parecendo um pouco pálida e com algumas gotas de suor na testa, como se houvesse acabado de correr dez quilômetros.  
  
'Sra. Tornelli, você está bem?'  
  
'Sim, sim. Só um pouco cansada, o que é normal depois de um teste como esse'  
  
'E então, qual é sua conclusão?'  
  
'Eu li seus sentimentos, que estão um pouco confusos, o que é normal numa garota da sua idade. Vi que uma de suas maiores preocupações é com a segurança dos seus amigos. Vi também que esse seu namorado, o tal do Rony, é muito importante para você. Percebi que você é uma peça chave nessa guerra que está por chegar. Mas infelizmente, não é você que estamos procurando'  
  
'Ainda faltam muitas garotas para fazer o teste?'  
  
'Isso é o que me preocupa. Você era a última'  
  
'Mas você disse ter sentido a presença de outra Protegida no castelo. Talvez o dom esteja em alguém que nasceu de uma família de bruxos?'  
  
'Não, isso é impossível. O dom jamais erra. Eu tenho considerado duas possibilidades: ou há uma bruxa nascida entre trouxas mas que vive entre bruxos desde pequena, ou eu demorei demais e seja só a lembrança da sua presença que eu sinto. Se for essa última opção, ela deve ter se formado aqui no ano passado'  
  
'Desculpe-me por fazer essa pergunta, mas não é possível que a Protegida nascida entre trouxas já esteja adulta e que a presença da Protegida que você sente já seja da próxima nascida de uma família de bruxos?'  
  
'Não sei... não chega a ser impossível, eu mesma já cheguei a pensar nessa possibilidade, mas acabei descartando pelo fato de que se isso tivesse acontecido, a Protegida que eu deveria ter treinado teria sido encontrada pela minha Guia, e portanto ela devia estar procurando pela outra'  
  
'Mas e se a sua Guia não a encontrou e por isso ela ainda não está procurando pela nova Protegida?'  
  
'Se a Protegida nascida entre trouxas estava na Inglaterra na época que minha Guia veio procura-la, ela teria sido encontrada com certeza e hoje já teria me procurado'  
  
'Nossa, essas regras de Protegida e Guia são muito complicadas'  
  
'Eu também acho, mas depois de um tempo me acostumei. Hoje para mim é normal pensar nesse esquema 'Guia – Protegida''  
  
'Eu acho que é melhor eu ir indo. Logo começa o jantar da Véspera de Natal, e como eu sou monitora, é melhor eu estar lá'  
  
'Srta Granger? Por favor, não comente o nós conversamos com ninguém, nem aos seus amigos. Eles ficarão sabendo quando for a hora certa, está bem?'  
  
'Sim, claro'  
  
E dizendo isso, Hermione foi caminhando para a torre da Grifinória.  
  
*~* 


	18. Respostas do Passado

A resposta para o futuro está no passado.  
  
Capítulo 18  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling, exceto aqueles que você não reconhecer.  
  
*~*  
  
Mesmo Hermione não dizendo nada, Harry e Rony perceberam, logo que ela entrou na Sala Comunal, que havia algo errado. Ela escapou das perguntas dizendo que estava atrasada para a reunião de monitores.  
  
Mas acabaram esquecendo toda a preocupação quando entraram no Salão Principal que como sempre, estava decorado magicamente para celebrar o Natal. Gina, porém, que agora como namorada de Harry podia observar tudo o que acontecia com o trio mais de perto, não se esqueceu. No começo, ela até tentou não se intrometer, afinal de contas, era normal que eles tivessem seus segredos e que não quisessem contar pra ela. Mas agora começava a ficar preocupada com tudo o que estava acontecendo.  
  
Sua "curiosidade", por assim dizer, havia começado a incomoda-la desde uma conversa que tinha ouvido uns dias antes. Aparentemente, Harry sabia de algo sobre a morte de seus pais que ninguém mais sabia, a não ser por Rony e Hermione, é claro. E tinha a ver com Sirius Black, o assassino. Gina sabia que Sirius era um dos seguidores de Você – sabe – quem. Bom, pelo menos era o que todos diziam, mas depois de ter ouvido a conversa, já não tinha mais certeza de nada.  
  
Teria que perguntar para Harry o significado de tudo aquilo. E isso a deixava um pouco... amedrontada. Não devia ficar, mas de alguma forma sabia que era algo muito surpreendente. Tinha essa sensação e era difícil se enganar.  
  
Deixou o tempo passar. Era Natal, e não sabia se estava pronta para perguntar ainda. Na manhã de Natal, só observou quando um dos monitores avisou Harry, Rony e Hermione que Dumbledore estava os esperando em seu escritório. Eles saíram praticamente correndo, Harry só lhe deu um beijo rápido e disse que voltava logo.  
  
*~*  
  
Quando os três chegaram ao escritório do Prof. Dumbledore e sentaram-se em seus lugares de costume, Harry estava cheio de perguntas na cabeça, principalmente porque queria saber o que Hermione sabia que não podia contar para ele e Rony.  
  
Porém, antes que pudesse articular qualquer palavra, ouviu a porta se abrindo. Dumbledore tinha chamado os professores que mais estavam envolvidos em todo o trabalho da Ordem. Porém, o que mais surpreendeu Harry foi ver Sirius chegar junto com Lupin. Ele chegou perto de Harry e perguntou como ele estava, como iam as aulas e se Lupin o estava cansando muito com as aulas.  
  
Logo depois chegou Arabella, que pareceu muito surpresa com o fato de ter encontrado Sirius, mas baixou os olhos. Harry percebeu uma certa troca de olhares, mas preferiu fingir que não tinha visto nada. Lupin também desviou os olhos. Logo que voltou ao normal, apesar de um pouco vermelha, Arabella também fez um inquérito com Harry. Apesar de não ter mais conversado com a madrinha em particular desde que havia descoberto que ela era sua madrinha, ela sempre perguntava como ele estava toda vez que o encontrava.  
  
Após todos terem chegado, Dumbledore começou:  
  
'Como vocês todos já sabem, nós resolvemos chamar os alunos Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger pelo fato de eles poderem nos ajudar a alcançar nossos objetivos. Imagino que todos aqui saibam das "aventuras" dos três até então e que eles dispensam apresentação"  
  
Todos concordaram com a cabeça, em silêncio. O trio olhou para baixo, quando sentiram vários olhares sobre eles. Logo Dumbledore recomeçou a falar, e eles voltaram a olhar para o Professor:  
  
'O assunto da nossa reunião de hoje é a profecia que Voldemort estaria atrás. Essa profecia só pode ser entendida graças ao apoio desses três alunos, o que é mais um motivo pelos quais eles estão aqui. Nós localizamos a última das Protegidas, a Sra. Lucy Tornelli, que está aqui em Hogwarts para nos ajudar a encontrar a Solitária citada na profecia. Ela achou que deveria ser uma das nossas alunas nascidas trouxas, pois o Dom Sentimentallis se manifesta em uma bruxa por cada geração, e sempre vai de uma bruxa nascida em uma família de trouxas para uma nascida em uma família de bruxos, ou vice-versa. Por isso, quando descobriu que a próxima Protegida estava aqui em Hogwarts, sendo uma bruxa nascida numa família de trouxas, sua conclusão foi que seria uma das alunas nascidas em família de trouxas.  
  
Todas fizeram um teste com a Sra. Tornelli, mas nenhuma delas era a Protegida. Agora, ela está pensando que pode ser uma das alunas que se formaram no ano passado. Mas há outra possibilidade a ser considerada. Pode ser que haja em Hogwarts uma bruxa nascida em uma família de trouxas, mas que não saiba disso. Por isso, chamamos vocês, professores, para que pudessem estar atentos'  
  
'Mas como nós podemos saber que uma aluna é uma Protegida ou não?' A Profa. McGonnagal perguntou.  
  
Lucy Tornelli levantou-se e falou pela primeira vez naquele dia.  
  
'Essa garota é diferente das demais. Vocês só não perceberam ainda porque não sabem o que observar. Primeiro, ela deve ser uma aluna um pouco quieta, mas determinada. Se colocada sobre pressão, ou estando nervosa, é comum acontecerem coisas estranhas ao seu redor, como frascos explodirem. E quando ela precisar de alguma coisa, pode ser que essa coisa simplesmente apareça, como por exemplo, um livro que ela havia esquecido e de repente o livro está na sua frente, sem nenhuma explicação'  
  
De repente, Arabella ficou pálida e quase desmaiou, sendo aparada por Sirius. Quando voltou a si, todos estavam preocupados. Ela olhou à sua volta, ainda não entendendo muito bem o que tinha acontecido. Dumbledore foi o primeiro a perguntar:  
  
'Arabella, você está bem?'  
  
'Estou me sentindo melhor, agora' ela disse, se levantando.  
  
'O que aconteceu?' Sirius perguntou.  
  
'Eu... eu me lembrei de uma coisa, Sirius. Eu só preciso ter certeza. Sra. Tornelli, como é isso dos frascos explodirem e das coisas aparecerem?'  
  
'Bem, só porque a Protegida ainda não tem conhecimento de seu Dom, isso não quer dizer que ela não o use. Por isso, ela pode fazer com que algo que ela precise apareça, ou então quando atinge uma situação de descontrole pode começar a descontar seus sentimentos em frascos ou qualquer coisa quebrável que estiver por perto. Claro que isso pode acontecer com qualquer bruxo, mas para a menina que tem esse Dom, é muito mais fácil, enquanto que para um bruxo qualquer, precisa ser algo fora do comum, seu ponto mais fraco. É como se acontecesse só quando pisassem no seu calo. Por quê? Você conhece alguma aluna que faz isso?'  
  
'Não, mas acho que já convivi com isso. Só que na época, eu achava que ela era só um pouco dramática demais'  
  
'Arabella, você não está pensando em...' Sirius agora parecia ter compreendido.  
  
'Eu estou, sim, Sirius. E, se você for analisar a situação, você vai ver que isso explicaria muitas coisas'  
  
'É, é verdade. Mas será?'  
  
Todos os outros na sala permaneciam em silêncio. Foi quando Lucy resolveu por em palavras a pergunta que todos queriam fazer:  
  
'Me desculpem, mas de quem vocês estão falando?'  
  
Arabella olhou indecisa para Sirius, como se estivesse procurando confirmação sobre o que iria revelar. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, dando- lhe coragem para dizer o que tinha de ser dito. Depois, ela olhou rapidamente para Harry, sem saber como falado. Foi num fio de voz que ela respondeu:  
  
'Lílian Potter'  
  
Todos ficaram mudos. Harry, sem saber o que fazer, perguntou:  
  
'Co... como?'  
  
Arabella respirou fundo e repetiu:  
  
'A sua mãe, Harry. Eu já te contei que eu estava em Hogwarts com sua mãe. E eu vi isso acontecer várias vezes. Era normal, e eu acho que fiquei tão acostumada que nunca me perguntei o porquê'  
  
'Isso é possível, Lucy?'  
  
'Não sei... possível, é. A Lílian nasceu em uma família de trouxas?'  
  
'Na maior família de trouxas que existe' Quem respondeu foi o Rony, que até então estava calado. Levou uma cotovelada da Hermione, e murmurou um 'Desculpe'  
  
'Se foi pra mim esse desculpe, Rony, eu só vou dizer uma coisa: você não falou nada que eu não soubesse' Harry respondeu.  
  
'Se ela veio de uma família de trouxas, é possível. Mas aí eu só não entendo por que a minha Guia não a encontrou'  
  
'Essa Guia era uma mulher francesa chamada Mauren?'  
  
'Então... ela a encontrou?'  
  
'Sim. Eu me lembro dela. Lily se encontrou algumas vezes com ela, mas quando eu perguntava quem ela era, a Lily só dizia que não era ninguém'  
  
'As Protegidas trabalham em sigilo. Mas foram só algumas vezes, não é mesmo?'  
  
'A Sra. Mauren morreu uns dois meses depois. É só o que sei, Lily me contou porque eu a encontrei chorando um dia e ela resolveu desabafar comigo'  
  
'Mas se foram só dois meses... Lílian não deve ter tido tempo de entender quase nada sobre seu Dom. O meu treinamento durou dois anos, e foi só para aprender o básico' Ela suspirou 'Por mais que Mauren estivesse brava comigo, ela teria dado meu nome à Lílian. Por que ela não me procurou?'  
  
'Eu acho que foi mais ou menos nessa época que os espiões descobriram que Voldemort estava atrás dos Potter' Arabella disse.  
  
'Isso também explicaria, em parte, porque Voldemort não conseguiu matar Harry'  
  
'Você poderia explicar isso melhor?' Dumbledore perguntou, parecendo interessado.  
  
'Muito simples, Dumbledore. As bruxas que têm o Dom Sentimentallis são capazes de fazer feitiços de proteção muito poderosos. São por isso chamadas de Protegidas. E todos os nossos 'poderes' estão ligados diretamente às nossas emoções. São os laços emocionais os grandes responsáveis por esse Dom ser tão importante. Quanto mais forte o laço...'  
  
'Mais forte o feitiço' Dumbledore completou 'Mas como Lily pode ter conseguido usar o Dom de uma forma tão complexa a ponto de conseguir proteger Harry, mesmo depois de já ter morrido?'  
  
'As Protegidas têm um treinamento longo para poderem aprender a controlar suas emoções e conseqüentemente seu Dom. Mas a base fundamental que o ativa é na verdade muito simples: os sentimentos. Se ela tivesse racionado para fazer o feitiço de proteção, talvez não conseguisse ter realizado-o com tanta perfeição'  
  
'Muito interessante' Dumbledore estava pensativo.  
  
'Sim, provavelmente' Lucy disse, mas estava agora com outra dúvida na cabeça 'Mas isso quer dizer que a nova Protegida é uma nascida numa família de bruxos. Por isso não a encontrei nos testes'  
  
'Será que teremos de refazer os testes com as outras meninas?'  
  
'Não sei... se houvesse uma maneira de acha-la mais rápido...'  
  
'Os professores não conseguem se lembrar de ninguém que se encaixe na descrição de Lucy?'  
  
Todos os professores que estavam na sala pensaram um pouco, mas nenhum conseguiu se lembrar de nada.  
  
Dumbledore se virou para os três adolescentes, que estavam calados diante das novas revelações. Harry, principalmente, parecia perdido em seus pensamentos. Perguntava-se porque ainda sabia tão pouco a respeito de seus pais. Por algum motivo, nunca havia procurado descobrir muito sobre eles. Talvez fosse porque assim teria algo para realmente sentir falta. Era ilógico, mas os sentimentos da gente não funcionam pela lógica.  
  
Por outro lado, enquanto Hermione ainda estava chocada com a notícia da mãe de Harry ser uma Protegida, Rony estava assustado. Quando Arabella falou que havia convivido com tudo aquilo durante muito tempo e achava normal, despertou um alarme dentro dele. De repente, várias lembranças cruzaram sua mente.  
  
'E vocês três, conseguem se lembrar de alguém?'  
  
Rony quase aventurou-se a falar sobre sua suspeita. Mas decidiu esquecer, e balançou a cabeça negativamente, como Harry e Hermione. Afinal de contas, aquilo era quase impossível.  
  
Imagine se sua irmã, Virgínia Weasley, poderia ser uma Protegida. Impossível.  
  
*~* 


	19. Falando sério

A resposta para o futuro está no passado.  
  
Capítulo 19  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling, exceto aqueles que você não reconhecer.  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
Gina tinha planejado perguntar tudo o que queria saber quando Harry voltasse da misteriosa reunião com Dumbledore, mas ele havia voltado tão distraído, tão preocupado que ela desistiu.  
  
Eram as reuniões, era sobre Sirius Black... cada vez mais, Gina se dava conta de como não tinha nem idéia do que se passava com Harry. De repente, todas as suas perguntas sobre o que havia acontecido com Harry nos seus quatro anos de Hogwarts, sobre as 'as aventuras' que ele, seu irmão e Hermione tinham passado, das quais ela só sabia sobre os boatos e sobre o que Rony contava nas férias, todas essas perguntas agora voltavam a intriga- la.  
  
Ela se sentia como um nada. Era namorada de Harry, mas não sabia nada sobre ele. Começou a pensar em por quê, afinal de contas, ele estava namorando com ela. Claro que quando eles estavam sozinhos, namorando, ele a fazia se sentir como se fosse a única mulher do mundo. Mulher. Era assim que Harry a fazia se sentir. Não menina, não garota, mas mulher. E isso a assustava. De novo, todas as suas inseguranças sobre ter apenas 14 anos a assombravam.  
  
Aos poucos, todas as suas perguntas e preocupações iam aumentado. É como se de repente Gina tivesse sido pega num redemoinho de emoções, estando presa em suas próprias aflições. E por algum motivo, se para qualquer outra pessoa isso era horrível, para Gina parecia ser ainda pior. Ela já tinha tido outras experiências com isso, e coisas estranhas quase sempre aconteciam ao seu redor.  
  
Lembrou-se de uma ocasião em especial. Seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Já faziam quase três anos que todo o episódio com o diário de Tom Riddle e a Câmara Secreta havia acontecido, mas tudo continuava muito vivo na memória de Gina. Muitas vezes pensava que talvez tivesse sido melhor se Harry nunca tivesse ido resgata-la. Deixado ela lá, entregue à própria morte.  
  
'O esqueleto dela jazerá para sempre na Câmara' não era isso que ela mesmo havia escrito? Talvez fosse isso que merecesse. E, naquele verão após seu primeiro ano, foi isso que ela ficou se repetindo. Poucas pessoas sabiam, mas ela passou a primeira semana após tudo o que aconteceu chorando.  
  
Ela havia chegado a se odiar. E talvez ainda estivesse lá, trancada no seu quarto, se sua mãe não houvesse lhe dito que se seu irmão e Harry não queriam a ter salvado, se soubessem que ela iria acabar se autodestruindo depois.  
  
Foi a partir daí que Gina resolveu lutar para sair de toda a sua depressão. E conseguiu, mas às vezes tinha suas recaídas.  
  
Não, ela não ia deixar tudo aquilo acontecer de novo. Nem que para isso tivesse que exigir saber o que acontecendo com Harry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry estava percebendo algo errado com Gina, mas não sabia o que era. Ela estava mais calada, nos últimos dias. Quando perguntava se estava tudo certo, ela só sorria e respondia que sim. Mas ela não o enganava. Por isso, quando ela disse que precisava conversar com ele, não se surpreendeu.  
  
'Harry, eu odeio ter que fazer isso, mas você precisa me contar o que está acontecendo com você'  
  
'Como assim?' Harry desconfiava que Gina se sentia chateada por não saber o que acontecia com ele, Rony e Hermione, mas não sabia se podia contar tudo o que sabia. Era pôr mais uma pessoa em risco. E a última pessoa que ele queria que corresse riscos era Gina.  
  
'Uns dias atrás, sem querer, eu ouvi uma conversa sua com o Rony e a Hermione' Gina olhou para os lados, para se certificar que não havia ninguém por perto 'E vocês estavam falando sobre Sirius Black. Eu fiquei um pouco assustada no início, mas depois vi que vocês não estavam. E Harry, eu quero saber o porquê'  
  
Harry empalideceu. Não podia ter dado um fora desse. Dessa vez tinha sido Gina que havia ouvido, mas poderia ter sido qualquer outra pessoa. A segurança de seu padrinho estava em jogo.  
  
'Harry?'  
  
'Gina, alguém mais ouviu essa conversa? Você contou para alguém?'  
  
'Claro que não, Harry. Eu percebi que era algo que devia ser um segredo. Por que você acha que eu te trouxe num lugar tão deserto para conversar sobre isso?'  
  
'Gina, eu adoraria te contar tudo o que aconteceu, mas infelizmente não sei se posso. Pelo menos, não sem antes conversar com Dumbledore' E com Sirius também, Harry pensou.  
  
'Outra coisa que eu quero saber é sobre essas reuniões com Dumbledore. Elas são sobre a guerra, ou o quê?' Gina, claro, já sabia que Voldemort estava de volta. Apesar de o Ministério ainda não ter admitido, sua família estava metida nisso até o pescoço.  
  
'É sim, Gina. É sobre a guerra. Mas eu também não posso falar sobre isso'  
  
'Engraçado, não? Com meu irmão e com a Hermione, você pode falar sobre isso. Comigo, não' Gina falava não com raiva, mas sim com tristeza na voz 'Olha, eu estou tentando entender, eu sei que essas coisas não são simples, mas apesar de meu cérebro dizer isso, meu coração está magoado porque acha que você não confia em mim o bastante. E, Harry, eu não posso entender isso'  
  
'Gina, eu sei que é difícil, mas tente entender, por favor' Harry mostrava desespero na voz. Não queria perder Gina. Até então, não havia parado para pensar em como ela era importante para ele.  
  
'Quando você estiver pronto para confiar em mim, volte a falar comigo. Eu sei que estou sendo infantil, Harry, mas no fundo é assim que eu me sinto' Gina também falava com tristeza e desespero. Não queria jamais dar um tempo no que tinha com Harry, mas sabia que não iria conseguir continuar com aquilo. Não daquele jeito.  
  
'Você está acabando comigo?'  
  
'Não, Harry. Só estou pedindo que você seja mais sincero comigo' Já não podendo segurar as lágrimas, Gina deu meia volta e foi embora antes que perdesse a cabeça e deixasse tudo aquilo de lado.  
  
Ela viu, nos olhos dele, que ele também não queria tudo o que estava acontecendo. Se sentia horrível, não queria chantageá-lo daquela maneira. Não era justo. Mas ela tinha que saber o que estava acontecendo.  
  
Harry, ainda atordoado, foi direto à sala de Dumbledore. Ia pedir para contar tudo para Gina. Sabia que tinha que fazer isso. No fundo, a entendia. Era horrível não saber o que estava acontecendo.  
  
Quando chegou na porta, lembrou que não sabia qual era a senha. Mas assim que ia tentar alguma coisa, Dumbledore abriu a porta. Ao vê-lo ali, pareceu surpreso. Mandou-o entrar.  
  
Quando Harry contou tudo o que tinha acontecido para Dumbledore, ele achou que Dumbledore iria tentar convence-lo a não contar para Gina. Mas, para sua surpresa, ele concordou. Só o aconselhou a contar para Sirius o que iria fazer.  
  
'Sirius ainda está por aqui?'  
  
'Sim. Acredito que agora esteja na sala da Profa. Figg'  
  
'Eu vou lá conversar com ele'  
  
E nem ouviu o que Dumbledore lhe falou, pois saiu correndo.  
  
Quando chegou perto, porém, parou. Havia alguém conversando e ele ficou ouvindo.  
  
'E você volta assim e quer que tudo volte ao normal, Sirius? Sabe quanto tempo eu passei achando que meu namorado, provavelmente o único homem que eu amei na vida, era um assassino? Não é tão simples assim' Arabella tentava controlar-se para não gritar.  
  
'É simples, sim. Uma das coisas que me fez sobreviver a Azkaban foi que talvez, um dia, a gente pudesse ficar junto de novo. E você sabe disso'  
  
'Sirius, de repente eu me vi sozinha no mundo. O Remo tinha sumido, você estava preso naquele lugar e eu nem sabia o que pensar, e minha melhor amiga estava morta. O pior, meu afilhado ainda teria que viver com a Petúnia. Eu fiquei desesperada'  
  
'Eu sei, Arabella. Não foi fácil. Mas você mesma acabou de falar que eu fui o único homem que você amou na vida. E você também sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?'  
  
'Eu... Sirius, por favor, não tente me confundir. Me dê um tempo, tudo bem?'  
  
'Tudo bem, mas me prometa uma coisa: que quando eu conseguir provar que sou inocente, nós vamos continuar da onde a gente parou'  
  
'Você quer dizer... casar?'  
  
'É'  
  
'Sirius, isso não é o que eu chamaria de me dar um tempo'  
  
'Mas você vai ter um tempo. Eu só estou adiantando a sua decisão'  
  
'Certas coisas nunca mudam mesmo...'  
  
'O que você quer dizer com isso?'  
  
'Você continua o mesmo convencido de sempre' Ela disse, com uma ponta de divertimento na voz.  
  
Depois disso, Harry decidiu sair um pouco dali. Voltaria mais tarde. Melhor não atrapalhar o casal, afinal, eles deviam ter muita coisa ainda para dizer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As horas demoraram a passar. Quando Harry entrou na Sala Comunal, não tinha quase ninguém. Ele subiu ao dormitório e arrumou alguns dos seus livros que estavam jogados pela cama.  
  
Depois, deu uma volta. Rony e Hermione deviam estar por aí, namorando. O que ele mesmo estaria fazendo, se não tivesse tido aquela conversa com Gina. Mal podia esperar para poder contar tudo para ela. Mas antes, tinha de falar com Sirius.  
  
A verdade é que Harry queria conversar com ela sobre tudo. Queria ser totalmente sincero com ela. Sabia que ela teria vários conselhos. E também tinha toda a confiança nela.  
  
Pensou na conversa que tinha ouvido, entre seus padrinhos. Era muito legal saber que aquele amor continuava, mesmo depois de tantos anos. São coisas que a gente só acha uma vez na vida. E, subitamente, Harry pensou que talvez já tivesse encontrado. Depois, tratou de pensar que não. Era muito novo para ficar pensando nisso.  
  
*~*~* 


	20. A Protegida

A resposta para o futuro está no passado.  
  
Capítulo 20  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling, exceto aqueles que você não reconhecer.  
  
*~*  
  
Enquanto isso, Rony e Hermione, que passeavam por Hogwarts, aproveitando o cenário que a neve trazia, conversavam sobre bobagens. Às vezes, só para levar uma bronca de Hermione, ele jogava uma bola de neve, bem pequena, nela. Ela, por sua vez, fingia estar brava, juntava um pouco de neve com as mãos e revidava.  
  
Depois de um tempo, o silêncio pairou entre os dois. Hermione notou que Rony estava com a cabeça em outro lugar.  
  
'Rony, tem alguma coisa errada? Você ficou tão quieto de repente...'  
  
'Não, não tem nada errado, Mi. Eu só tava pensando em algumas coisas...'  
  
'E você não quer me contar o que é, para que eu possa te ajudar?' Vendo a hesitação do namorado, completou 'Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe?'  
  
'Claro, Mi. É que... Tem uma coisa me incomodando desde aquela reunião com os professores da Ordem...'  
  
'Não era pra menos, né, Rony? Foi muito esquisito descobrir que a Protegida que todos estavam procurando já até morreu... e, mais importante ainda, era a mãe do Harry'  
  
'Eu sei. Mas não é isso que está me preocupando. É que...' Rony parou um pouco, para pensar melhor. Será que podia contar à Mione sobre sua suspeita?  
  
Como se ela tivesse lido seus pensamentos, disse 'Pode falar, Rony'  
  
'Eu tenho uma idéia sobre quem pode ser a nova Protegida. Mas eu estou com medo de que seja quem eu estou pensando'  
  
'Por que? É alguém da Sonserina? Você acha que ela não vai cooperar?'  
  
'Não, se for quem eu estou pensando, ela vai cooperar, Mione. Só que o problema é que a última coisa que eu queria era que ela corresse perigo... de novo'  
  
'Rony, se você estiver certo, não vai adiantar nada você tentar protege-la. O Dumbledore provavelmente vai encontra-la através dos testes e ela vai correr perigo do mesmo jeito. E depois, pelo que eu andei lendo sobre o Dom, ele só vem para bruxas que realmente têm capacidade. É quase como se esse Dom fosse dotado de inteligência'  
  
'Eu... eu acho que é a Gina, Mi'  
  
'A Gina? Ela apresenta os sinais que a Lucy falou?'  
  
'Acho que sim. Sabe, lá em casa, a gente brinca que ela é a Sensitiva, porque ela às vezes acorda com certas sensações, como se pudesse prever o futuro. E todas essas coisas, tipo achar o livro quando mais precisa, ou quebrar algo que está ao redor quando nervosa... Eu já vi ela fazer isso'  
  
'Rony, eu acho que você tem que falar da sua suspeita com o Dumbledore. E acho que é melhor ser agora'  
  
'Você está certa. Como sempre. Vamos lá?'  
  
'Vamos'  
  
*~*~*  
  
Assim que ouviu as suspeitas de Rony, Dumbledore ficou surpreso. Como ele não tinha percebido isso antes? Afinal de contas, Gina fora capaz de sobreviver a horas na Câmara, não? Agora, tudo parecia muito claro para Dumbledore.  
  
Que dia de Natal estava sendo aquele...  
  
Mas agora precisava pensar de maneira prática. A primeira coisa que fez foi pedir para Hermione e Rony encontrarem Gina e a avisassem que ele queria dar uma palavra com ela em seu escritório. Em seguida, chamou Lucy, que estava acomodada em um quarto perto do seu escritório.  
  
Lucy estava um pouco sonolenta, e depois de murmurar algo como 'Mas nem no Natal a gente fica em paz?' ela acompanhou Dumbledore até o escritório. Quando finalmente entendeu por que estava ali, todo o seu sono foi embora. Tinha energias suficientes para fazer um teste, e se fosse verdade, já poderia começar a treinar a nova Protegida no dia seguinte. A menina teria que aprender muito em pouco tempo.  
  
Na verdade, Lucy Tornelli se sentia culpada. Como a sua Protegida, aquela que devia guiar, havia morrido sem nem ao menos conhece-la? Sentiu pena da Lily, com todas aquelas novas informações sobre quem era e sem saber direito o que estava acontecendo.  
  
Para compensar seu erro, decidiu que iria treinar a nova Protegida com o máximo de dedicação. Era o mínimo que podia fazer...  
  
Olhou pela janela... já começava a escurecer. Por sua mente, passaram lembranças de um tempo distante... Lembrou-se de seu marido, Nicholas, e da sua doença que lhe tirou a vida. Fora por Nicholas que Lucy não pode ir atrás da Protegida... amava-o demais para deixa-lo sozinho.  
  
Esfregou os olhos, tentando espantar todas aquelas lembranças. Logo ouviu o ruído da porta se abrindo. Uma menina de cabelos vermelhos flamejantes entrou, ainda um pouco apreensiva. Quando Lucy a viu, sentiu uma presença muito forte. Teve quase certeza de que era ela quem estavam procurando.  
  
'Você queria falar comigo, Dumbledore?'  
  
'Sim, Gina. Sente-se, por favor'  
  
Gina obedeceu. Estava pensando no que havia feito para estar ali e para Dumbledore querer conversar com ela num dia de Natal.  
  
'Essa daqui é Lucy Tornelli. Ela é uma bruxa italiana que tem um Dom muito especial, chamado Sentimentallis. Você já ouviu falar sobre esse Dom, Gina?'  
  
Ela fez que não com a cabeça. O que ela tinha a ver com tudo aquilo?  
  
'Quem possui esse Dom é capaz de usar seus sentimentos para fazer feitiços mais eficientes, bem como mágica sem o auxílio da varinha. Nós fomos informados de que há uma Protegida (como elas são chamadas) aqui em Hogwarts. Essa menina é muito importante para o nosso futuro. Ela foi citada em uma profecia muito antiga' Dumbledore fez uma pausa 'Nós achávamos que essa Protegida era uma bruxa nascida em uma família trouxa, mas descobrimos hoje pela manhã que estávamos enganados. E agora, achamos que a bruxa que possui esse Dom é... você'  
  
Gina quase caiu da cadeira. Depois de passado o choque, argumentou  
  
'Prof. Dumbledore, eu acho que você está se enganando. Eu não posso ser essa Protegida que você está falando'  
  
Lucy viu o olhar de espanto na garota e decidiu acalma-la.  
  
'Gina, nada de estranho acontece ao seu redor quando você está furiosa? Ou então, algo que você precisa muito aparece do nada? Às vezes, você não tem pressentimentos?'  
  
'Bom... eu... eu acho que sim, mas isso é normal, não é?'  
  
'Quando acontece com freqüência, não. Gina, eu vou ter que fazer um teste com você, tudo bem? É exatamente o mesmo teste que eu fiz com todas aquelas outras meninas, então você não precisa ficar preocupada. Só quero que você relaxe e segure nas minhas mãos, certo?'  
  
Não, nada estava certo, Gina queria gritar. Agora diziam que ela tinha um dom especial. Mas ela não sabia nem se queria. Porém, fez o que Lucy lhe pedia. Ela parecia confiável... Para falar a verdade, no primeiro momento que a viu, sentiu como se já a conhecesse.  
  
O teste de Gina foi igual ao de Hermione. Porém, quando Gina chegou ao ponto em que se sentia muito leve, como se pudesse voar, e via uma luz, ela se entregou ao vôo. Mas, logo depois, caiu. Sentiu o chão duro na sua bochecha. Perguntava-se que lugar era aquele.  
  
Parecia uma floresta, mas era um pouco mais sombria. Porém, não lhe dava medo. Lhe trazia paz. Parecia deserto, mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar Lucy ali.  
  
'Onde eu estou?'  
  
'Você está num lugar que você mesma criou. Isso daqui é dentro da sua mente, como se fossem seus pensamentos na forma de um lugar. Somente as Protegidas conseguem vir até aqui, pois elas estão em constante contato com seus sentimentos. Eu já devia estar aqui quando você chegou, mas você estava me bloqueando...'  
  
'Te bloqueando? Como assim?'  
  
'Você estava com medo desse Dom, não estava? Pois esse medo quase me faz pensar que você não era quem eu estava procurando'  
  
'E como eu posso ir embora?'  
  
'Só deseje ir e você irá. Mas se você quiser dar uma circulada por aí, se conhecer melhor... vá em frente. Você vai notar que existem alguns baús jogados por aí. São seus segredos. Eu não posso abrir nenhum, mas alguns você conseguirá abrir. Outros porém não, esses são aqueles segredos que nem você mesma consegue admitir. Quando estiver pronta, estarei te esperando... Temos muito o que conversar, Gina'  
  
E dizendo isso, foi embora.  
  
Quando Lucy abriu os olhos, Gina parecia estar em um sono tranqüilo. Na verdade, fazia uma viagem por dentro de si mesma, ia se conhecendo um pouco mais.  
  
No início do teste, havia sentido aflição e medo de separação. Por causa do namorado. Sorriu para si mesma. Não podia dizer se Harry era mesmo a 'cara- metade' de Gina, porque o amor é algo muito pessoal, mas achava que sim. E era tão bom estar apaixonada...  
  
Foi só então que ouviu Dumbledore perguntar-lhe:  
  
'E então, Lucy?'  
  
'Dumbledore, acabamos de encontrar nossa Protegida'  
  
Ele deu um sorriso de alívio. Aquele era um belo presente de Natal.  
  
*~*~*  
  
N/A: Eu estava lendo a fic da BuffyHalliwell, a Anos Incríveis – Parte 2 e ao chegar ao final e ler as notas da autora, descobri que ela deu a essa fic (essa mesmo que vocês estão lendo) o seu beta-selo de qualidade. Eu sei que para muitos isso não significa nada, mas pra mim é muito bom descobrir que tem gente lendo e gostando dessa fic.  
  
Então, aproveitando, eu quero indicar que vocês leiam a Anos Incríveis (tanto a Parte 1 quanto a Parte 2) e também que leiam as duas novas fics em português, a Encontros e a Reencontros, as duas escritas em parceria pela Fabi e pela Andréia Meiouh, e a Novas Esperanças, da Amanda SaturnVenus.  
  
Aliás, obrigado pelas reviews de todo mundo. É bom saber que vocês estão gostando! 


	21. A Partida

A resposta para o futuro está no passado.  
  
Capítulo 20  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling, exceto aqueles que você não reconhecer.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Quando Gina acordou da sua 'viagem', Lucy estava ao seu lado. Para sua surpresa, haviam se passado apenas dez minutos desde o começo do teste, apesar de parecer que haviam sido horas.  
  
Gina ficou ainda alguns minutos em silêncio, tentando organizar todos aqueles novos fatos. Sabia muito pouco sobre as Protegidas e acabara de descobrir que era uma. Muitas dúvidas surgiram.  
  
Pelo menos, havia sido boa a 'viagem' pelos seus pensamentos. Uma viagem de auto-conhecimento. Mas Gina não sabia se havia conseguido entender muito sobre si mesma. Estava certa de uma coisa: era uma pessoa complicada.  
  
Olhou para Lucy, à sua frente. Ela sorriu.  
  
'Imagino que você tenha muitas perguntas para me fazer'  
  
'Sim, eu tenho. Você disse que eu sou uma Protegida. Por quê? O que exatamente isso quer dizer?'  
  
'Você já sabe que as Protegidas são bruxas que possuem um dom especial, o Dom Sentimentallis. Esse dom faz com que a bruxa que o possui possa usar a força total de seus sentimentos em seus feitiços, sem ser necessário usar uma varinha. Esse Dom existe desde que a própria mágica existe. Há uma bruxa a cada geração com esse dom'  
  
'E por que Dumbledore falou que vocês achavam que a Protegida era uma bruxa nascida numa família de trouxas?'  
  
'Uma das principais características desse dom é que ele se manifesta alternadamente em cada geração, entre bruxas que nascem de uma família de bruxos e entre as que nascem em famílias de trouxas'  
  
'Ah... E essa profecia, o que é?'  
  
'A profecia é muito antiga. Ela está nesse livro'  
  
Lucy entregou a Gina o livro de profecia dos McLannnen, e ela leu, os olhos abertos de surpresa.  
  
'O Novo é...'  
  
'É o Harry, querida'  
  
'Mas... isso quer dizer que... essa guerra que vai acontecer, eu...' Gina formou uma frase totalmente sem sentido, que refletia perfeitamente o que estava pensando.  
  
'Nós acreditamos que você é uma das peças principais para montar esse complicado quebra-cabeças. A outra é o Harry. O que vai acontecer daqui pra frente, nós não sabemos'  
  
'O que vocês sabem?' Gina perguntou, meio tímida, mas com segurança. Se ela ia ter que entrar numa guerra, ela tinha que saber o que eles já sabiam.  
  
'Muito pouco. Sabemos que Voldemort sabe da profecia, mas não sabe o que ela diz. Mas isso, infelizmente, é questão de tempo. Esse livro não é o único que contém essa profecia'  
  
'Quando ele souber, eu vou estar em perigo, não vou?'  
  
'Eu acredito que sim'  
  
Gina estremeceu. Não temia por ela, mas por sua família, pelos alunos de Hogwarts, por Harry... Ao se lembrar de Harry, ela finalmente entendeu o porquê que ele se sentia tão responsável pelos outros.  
  
'O que vai acontecer daqui pra frente?'  
  
'Nós vamos prepara-la. Não porque você vive num tempo de guerra, mas sim porque você é uma Protegida e precisa, como todas as outras, saber controlar seus 'poderes', por assim dizer'  
  
'Você vai me preparar?'  
  
'Sim. Teremos treinos todos os dias, daqui para frente. Não temos muito tempo'  
  
'Por que?'  
  
'Achamos que Voldemort logo irá fazer seu primeiro ataque contra Hogwarts'  
  
*~*~*  
  
Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Gina descobriu toda a história de Harry. Não a que todos conheciam, mas a que Harry sabia.  
  
E os dias passaram mais rápido. Gina e seus treinos, as aulas especiais, as aulas normais... Todos os fins-de-semana em Hogsmeade foram cancelados, e o ritmo começou a ficar mais intenso.  
  
Os espiões da Ordem descobriram logo que um ataque estava mesmo sendo preparado, mas ainda iria demorar um pouco. Até mesmo para Voldemort, com espiões por todos os lados, era difícil atacar um lugar como aquele castelo.  
  
E, aparentemente, eles ainda não haviam descoberto sobre a Profecia. Era o que faltava. Depois que Voldemort soubesse que a Protegia estava em Hogwarts, com certeza não hesitaria em atacar o castelo o mais rápido possível.  
  
Segundo uma investigação da Ordem, o Lord das Trevas já tinha tido a Profecia em suas mãos, pouco antes de ir à Godric's Hollow e atacar a família Potter.  
  
Ou Voldemort não havia ligado o Novo que a Profecia falava a Harry ou então achara que era mais fácil destruí-lo quando ainda era um bebê. Mas essa informação a Ordem não tinha.  
  
O mês de janeiro passou rápido. Fevereiro veio e a única coisa que fez dele um mês diferente de janeiro foi o Dia dos Namorados. Dumbledore dispensou os alunos das aulas no dia 14, porque, segundo ele, 'o Dia dos Namorados não era um dia para se passar aprendendo a lutar'. A Profa. McGonnagal tentou argumentar, mas até mesmo ela estava cansada demais.  
  
Os alunos, claro, adoraram a idéia. Principalmente os que estavam namorando, que praticamente não tinham tempo nem para sentar um pouquinho e conversar.  
  
Até mesmo Hermione, que estava estudando feito uma louca para conseguir os N.O.M.'s que tanto a atormentavam, esqueceu os livros para aproveitar a folga. O Rony amou a nova determinação da namorada e aproveitou cada minuto ao seu lado.  
  
Gina e Harry também esqueceram que tinha uma guerra acontecendo lá fora. Ficaram o dia todo juntos, como se não existisse mais ninguém no mundo.  
  
Mas logo o Dia dos Namorados acabou e a rotina voltou ao normal. Vários alunos começaram a reclamar, mas logo eram convencidos de que não adiantava.  
  
As reuniões da Ordem aconteciam uma vez por semana, no mínimo. Harry sabia, mas na maioria das vezes não era chamado. Dumbledore o informava do que estava acontecendo.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Gina estava num dos seus treinos com Lucy. Naqueles dois meses e meio que estava treinando, havia aprendido muito coisa. Os feitiços mais simples, como o "Alorromora" e o "Vingardium leviosa" , ela já fazia sem a ajuda da varinha. Descobriu também que nem precisava dizer o encantamento, era só pensar nele.  
  
Sabia que quando estava mais nervosa, seus feitiços ficavam mais poderosos, porém era mais difícil controla-los. Por isso, estava aprendendo a controlar seu gênio, o que não era fácil. Afinal de contas, ela era uma Weasley.  
  
Naquele dia, em especial, havia acordado com um sentimento estranho. Como se algo fosse acontecer. E estava com medo, pois antes já tinha esse tipo de intuição, mas agora que sabia o motivo...  
  
Lucy já havia lhe dito que esses pressentimentos que tinha eram normais. E que, mais do que nunca, Gina devia confiar na sua intuição. Ela era uma pessoa mais sensível do que as outras, por isso era-lhe normal.  
  
E os seus temores se confirmaram quando chegou à sala onde treinava. Lucy estava pálida e parecia mais fraca do que o normal. Depois de ela ter lhe pedido para se concentrar e tentar fazer o Feitiço do Corpo Preso e Gina falhar pela quarta vez seguida, Gina perguntou:  
  
'Lucy, tudo bem?'  
  
'Bem... não tão bem assim'  
  
'O que há de errado?'  
  
'Gina, eu acredito que terei que partir em breve'  
  
'Partir? Para onde? Por quê?'  
  
'Eu tenho um sobrinho que eu trato como um filho. Meu irmão morreu quando ele ainda era pequeno, e a mãe dele morreu há poucos dias. Sou a única família que lhe resta'  
  
'E quando você vai?'  
  
'Hoje à noite'  
  
Gina ficou parada. Estava chocada. Muitas perguntas lhe vieram à mente.  
  
'Mas... e os treinos?'  
  
'Gina, eu adoraria ficar, mas realmente tenho que ir. Eu pensei bastante, porém, e encontrei uma solução'  
  
'Que solução?'  
  
'Gina, a Protegida que veio antes de você, a Lílian Potter, ela tinha um diário'  
  
'E o que isso tem a ver comigo?' Lucy viu um certo tom de irritação na voz da menina, e ficou imaginando o porquê de Gina ter ficado um pouco assustada quando soube do diário.  
  
'Eu conversei com Arabella Figg e ela disse que o diário está com ela. Então, lhe pedi para que desse-lhe o diário, para que você possa, conhecendo um pouco a vida de Líllian, possa aprender mais sobre seu Dom'  
  
'Mas... como? Ela nem sabia que tinha esse Dom quando escrevia nesse diário, não é mesmo?'  
  
'É, Gina, mas ela já tinha o Dom e ele já se manifestava. Você só vai lendo e descobrindo o que puder. Acredito que seja até melhor do que esses treinos'  
  
Gina só suspirou. Ela admitia que fazia sentido, porém, uma lista de motivos para não usar esse método lhe veio na cabeça. Primeiro, ela ia estar invadindo a privacidade de outra pessoa. Não uma pessoa qualquer, mas da mãe de Harry. Segundo, era um diário. E a simples lembrança de um diário lhe arrepiava toda. Pensava que já tinha conseguido esquecer um pouco toda aquela experiência, mas estava errada.  
  
'E então?'  
  
'Tudo bem' Gina murmurou, sem saber como recusar. E sem ter outra alternativa.  
  
Quando contou para Harry, ele apenas sorriu. E disse:  
  
'Bom, talvez você possa me contar um pouco sobre a história dos meus pais. Eu não sei nada e todas as pessoas que poderiam me contar, estão muito preocupadas com a guerra'  
  
E dizendo isso, abraçou-a e beijou os cabelos dela. Ficaram um bom tempo ali, no sofá da Sala Comunal, abraçados. Pensando em como a vida era... no mínimo, engraçada.  
  
*~*~* 


	22. O Diário

A resposta para o futuro está no passado.  
  
Capítulo 22  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling, exceto aqueles que você não reconhecer.  
  
N/A: IMPORTANTE!!! Nesse capítulo, eu começarei a usar bastante o tempo dos pais de Harry e por isso vou avisa-los: Eu não consigo entender, até hoje, o porquê da tradutora Lia Wyler mudar o nome do pai do Harry de James (como é na versão inglesa) para Tiago. Por isso, nessa fic, estarei usando James para o pai de Harry. Vocês foram avisados. Espero que gostem!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Logo no dia seguinte, Gina já recebeu o diário da Profa. Figg. Porém, como ainda se sentia mal por estar mexendo na intimidade de alguém, ficou enrolando para começar. Quando já não tinha mais jeito, ela resolveu que era hora de abri-lo.  
  
Colocou o diário sobre sua cama. Não havia ninguém no dormitório, pois todos estavam em Hogsmeade. Gina sabia que Harry não iria, e, sendo aconselhada a não ir também (já que ninguém na Ordem tinha tanta certeza que Voldemort ainda desconhecia a identidade da nova Protegida), ela resolveu aproveitar o tempo para começar a fazer o que já devia ter feito há muito tempo.  
  
Porém, apesar de haver passado a noite inteira tentando se convencer, agora, com o diário na sua frente, sentiu toda a sua coragem sumir.  
  
Olhou melhor para o diário: era um livro como outro qualquer, com a capa de couro, bem grosso, as páginas já começando a ficar amareladas. Na capa, o nome da dona: Lílian Evans, escrito em tinta verde, que Gina logo imaginou ser por causa dos olhos dela.  
  
Finalmente, pedindo perdão mentalmente à dona do diário, ela passou o dedo sobre o cadeado dourado, esperando pacientemente que ele se abrisse por si só.  
  
Cada diário bruxo tinha sua própria maneira de se proteger dos intrometidos: alguns era uma senha, outros ficavam invisíveis quando alguém estranho chegava perto...  
  
O de Lílian reconhecia as intenções da pessoa que colocasse o dedo sobre o cadeado dourado: se as pessoa estivesse querendo somente ler o diário para invadir sua privacidade ou fazer brincadeirinhas sobre isso, o diário não se abria e até dava um beliscão no intruso. Foi uma maneira que a Lílian encontrou para deixar que suas amigas também lessem seu diário.  
  
Gina ouviu um click. O cadeado abriu-se e ela pode levantar a capa do diário. Logo na página de rosto, uma dedicatória:  
  
"Para Lílian, por todas as vezes que me deu um ombro para chorar, um sorriso quando eu me sentia a última das bruxas, e me disse que tudo ia dar certo quando eu já não via solução. De sua amiga, Arabella Figg."  
  
Gina sorriu. Arabella havia lhe dito que o diário havia sido um presente que ela dera para Lílian no segundo Natal que elas passaram em Hogwarts. E que o diário havia acompanhado Lílian até o seu último ano em Hogwarts.  
  
Virando a página, Gina notou que suas mãos tremiam. Em parte porque ainda havia uma vozinha no fundo da sua cabeça que a recriminava por estar mexendo em um diário que não era seu. E também porque ela não sabia exatamente como isso iria lhe ajudar.  
  
Quando Lucy havia lhe dito, pareceu simples. Porém, agora que virava a próxima página e começava a enxergar, pela primeira vez, a letra miúda de Lílian, começava a se perguntar o que ela estava esperando.  
  
Respirando fundo, olhando para os lados como para se certificar de que não havia mais ninguém no quarto, começou a ler:  
  
"25 de dezembro de 1971  
  
Boa noite. Hoje é Natal (como se pode perceber pela data), e foi hoje que eu ganhei esse diário da Arabella. Eu achei muito legal, já que nunca tive um diário. Eu até ganhei alguns dos meus pais, quando fazia aniversário, mas eu nunca usei. Também, como é que eu ia usar, sabendo que a Petúnia iria revirar o meu quarto só para ter o prazer de ler o que eu tava escrevendo?  
  
Sinceramente, não sei porque a Petúnia gosta tanto de implicar comigo. Tudo bem, eu sei que todos os irmãos brigam de vez em quando, mas mesmo assim, há períodos de paz, não? Lá em casa, isso nunca aconteceu.  
  
Acho que a Petúnia nunca gostou muito de deixar de ser filha única. Ela só tinha 4 anos quando eu nasci, e antes ela era a única em casa. Meus pais a mimavam muito, faziam dela uma rainha. É que minha mãe tentou, por muito tempo, engravidar.  
  
Meus pais queriam muito um filho, e quando souberam que minha mãe estava grávida da minha irmã, ficaram maravilhados. Eles já tinham perdido as esperanças.  
  
Mas, se a surpresa dos meus pais foi grande quando descobriram que minha irmã estava à caminho, imagina quando ficaram sabendo que iam ter uma segunda filha? Eles não estavam nem tentando mais...  
  
Talvez Petúnia achasse que iria ser filha única para sempre, e que eu era uma intrometida em seu reinado. Afinal, quando eu nasci, meus pais tiveram que parar de dar toda aquela atenção para ela.  
  
Não que eles deixaram de ama-la ou nunca mais olharam para ela. Muito pelo contrário, eles se desdobraram de atenção e carinho para ela, quando perceberam que ela queria, de todas as maneiras, chamar a atenção. Mas, para Petúnia, nunca era o bastante...  
  
E as coisas não melhoraram quando eu recebi a coruja, me dizendo que eu havia sido aceita em Hogwarts, que era uma bruxa. UMA BRUXA!!! Quem diria? Eu não tinha nem idéia, apesar de perceber que às vezes, coisas estranhas aconteciam ao meu redor.  
  
Eu achei que meus pais iriam ficar intrigados, que iriam achar que era brincadeira, mas para minha surpresa eles disseram que já sabiam desde o dia que eu nasci, que também tinham recebido uma coruja...  
  
E assim Petúnia teve seu motivo final para não ter que falar comigo: Dizia que eu era uma anormal, que eu iria envergonha-la na frente da turma dela... E do Cara de Porco, o namorado dela, um tal de Valter Dursley. O garoto é um prodígio da natureza: O primeiro ser humano com a ausência total de pescoço.  
  
Nossa, como eu escrevi! E ainda por cima, contando da minha irmã. É que eu fico meio sentimental no Natal. Esse ano, não fui para casa por causa dela. Não quero agüentar a Petúnia o tempo todo me dizendo o quanto me odeia.  
  
No fundo, eu queria que ela gostasse de mim. Que pelo menos uma vez dissesse algo como 'Você até que não é tão ruim'. Ela não precisaria me pedir desculpas nem me elogiar. Só queria saber que eu sou mais do que um estorvo, uma aberração na vida dela.  
  
Bom, agora chega. Para um primeiro dia, eu já escrevi demais. Acho melhor ir dormir. Apesar de amanhã ser feriado, eu estou sentindo que algo vai acontecer. E quando eu tenho esse pressentimento... é difícil estar errada.  
  
Lily"  
  
Gina parou um pouco. Ela sabia que Harry era mal-tratado pelos Dursley, mas agora tinha certeza do porquê: A verdade era que Petúnia nunca havia conseguido aceitar a irmã. Como conseguiria aceitar o sobrinho?  
  
Pela primeira vez, não teve raiva da Petúnia. Teve pena. Pena porque ela havia perdido a chance de conviver com uma irmã que gostava dela, apesar de tudo. Porque deixou-se levar pela inveja e não pode ver as qualidades da própria irmã.  
  
Instintivamente, pensou nos seus seis irmãos. Ela podia até brigar com eles, afinal de contas eles não eram muito fáceis, mas nem pensava em não contar com o apoio deles. Gostava de cada um em especial, porque apesar de serem irmãos, eles eram muito diferentes.  
  
Lembrou-se, também, de que quando era menor, pediu à mãe uma irmãzinha. Sua mãe apenas sorriu e lhe disse 'Querida, depois de você, acho que a mamãe não tem mais forças para ninguém'.  
  
Na época ela não entendeu. Afinal de contas, no seu raciocínio infantil, ter mais uma irmãzinha não era difícil. Agora, entretanto, ela entendia. Sua mãe se acabava para poder cuidar dos sete que tinha em casa, mais um era impossível.  
  
Ao dar uma última passada no que Lily tinha escrito no diário, uma coisa lhe chamou a atenção: Lily havia escrito que estava com um pressentimento e que não costumava estar errada. Claro, ela era uma protegida, era normal que tivesse pressentimentos. Mas o que será que havia sido? Com uma curiosidade grande, quase esquecendo-se de todos os temores que havia tido no começo, ela passou para a próxima página. E o que leu ali a deixou de boca aberta.  
  
"26 de dezembro de 1971  
  
Que raiva! Que raiva, que raiva, que raiva! Como é que pode? Eu ainda mato aquele Potter! Eu vou pegar ele e triturar em mil pedacinhos, depois vou joga-lo aos tubarões! Ou eu jogo ele aos tubarões depois trituro? Não sei. O que for mais doloroso!  
  
Eu não disse que ia acontecer algo de errado? Eu sabia, aquele pressentimento não vem à toa. Mas se eu soubesse que era algo desse tipo, nem teria dado tanta importância. Deixa eu contar o que aconteceu (ou melhor, escrever. Ah, tanto faz!).  
  
Aparentemente, esse menino, o James Potter, e seus amiguinhos, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew, resolveram que seria engraçado se eles fizessem uma brincadeirinha inocente de Natal. Então, estouraram algumas bombas de bosta no nosso dormitório, uma forma alegre de nos acordar para um novo dia.  
  
Saímos as três do dormitório (a Sabrina e a Júlia foram passar o Natal com a família), tapando o nariz, porque o cheiro é horrível. Lógico que nós já sabíamos quem eram os autores do ataque. Olhei para as outras duas: a Cristiane tava reclamando que o cheiro ia ficar no cabelo, que agora ela ia ter lavar... Ô menina vaidosa! Ela é até legal, mas a obsessão dela com a aparência me irrita!  
  
Já quando eu olhei para a Bella, foi como se estivesse olhando num espelho. A cara dela devia estar igual a minha: os olhos meio inchados, ainda com sono, mas que brilhavam de tanta raiva. Assim, num acordo silencioso, fomos as duas praticamente marchando até a porta do dormitório dos meninos. Quando a gente chegou perto, já deu para ouvir eles gargalhavam alto.  
  
Aí a Bella olhou para mim e disse:  
  
'Vamos esperar, Lily. A vingança é um prato que se come frio'  
  
Então, nós bolamos uma brincadeirinha para contra atacar amanhã de manhã. Se tudo der certo, eu conto (escrevo) depois.  
  
Não é que eu e a Bella queremos disputar com os Marotos (como o grupinho se autodenomina) o recorde de detenções ou pontos perdidos pelas brincadeirinhas. Longe disso. A gente só decidiu entrar na dança também.  
  
Sabe que eu até estranhei a Bella ter concordado em devolver a brincadeira? Normalmente, é ela quem sempre me diz que eu devo esquecer e não ficar tão brava com eles, que eles são moleques e que por isso amadurecem mais devagar. Acho que ser acordada às seis horas num feriado pelo cheiro de bombas de bosta foi demais até mesmo pra ela.  
  
Também, para ela é fácil falar isso. Não é ela que o James Potter vem atormentando desde o ano passado. Claro que ele não faz comigo o que ele faz com o Severo Snape, mas também o Snape merece. Comigo, não. Ele só me enfurece até ver que eu estou muito brava. Acho que ele gosta e me ver uma fera. Tem que ser. Não há nenhuma outra razão.  
  
Descobri que gosto de escrever nesse diário. Eu sempre tive preguiça, apesar de fazer todas as lições que os professores pedem. Também, eu não queria ser expulsa e ter que voltar a viver com a minha irmã. Se ela já me irrita por eu estar aqui, imagina o que ela falaria se eu fosse expulsa?  
  
Vou ficando por aqui. Já escrevi demais por hoje (só para variar).  
  
Lily"  
  
  
  
Gina ainda não estava acreditando. Ela nunca poderia imaginar que a Lílian e o James brigassem. E pelo que ela foi vendo, ao passar rapidamente pelas próximas páginas do diário, aquela não tinha sido a única vez que a Lílian tinha ficado uma fera com o James. A única diferença era que na maioria das vezes, ela não retribuía as 'generosidades'.  
  
Fechou o diário um pouco. Achava que já tinha tido uma surpresa e tanto para o primeiro dia. Lembrou-se, então, que o Harry também não devia ter nem idéia disso. Impaciente, guardou o diário e fechou a gaveta com mágica, para ter certeza de que ninguém iria mexer (o feitiço ela tinha aprendido com a Lucy) e foi procura-lo  
  
.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Enquanto isso, a Ordem estava tendo outra reunião. A verdade é que todos estavam meio preocupados, pois nas últimas semanas os ataques haviam ocorrido com mais freqüência, e eram cada vez mais brutais.  
  
Em alguns, os Comensais da Morte tiveram a audácia de deixarem bilhetes para os aurores com mensagens de terror, pedindo pelo livro, ou 'muitas cabeças ainda iriam rolar'.  
  
O pânico tomava conta dos bruxos ao redor do mundo. Alguns dos espiões da Ordem já haviam descoberto que, na verdade, o "Império das Trevas", como Voldemort começava a chamá-lo, estava muito bem organizado e que os Comensais da Morte estavam espalhados pelo mundo afora.  
  
Apesar de toda a tranqüilidade que se passava dentro de Hogwarts, a situação era preocupante. Muitos dos bruxos voltaram para o lado das trevas, e Voldemort ia aos poucos fazendo novos adeptos.  
  
Por já conhecerem um pouco da situação, Harry, Rony e Hermione sabiam que as coisas não eram tão simples como todos estavam pensando.  
  
Depois de muito insistirem para que Dumbledore lhes desse qualquer função, por mais simples que fosse, pois eles não queriam ficar de braços cruzados vendo tudo acontecer, o velho professor pareceu se convencer de que, se não lhes desse alguma função, eles iriam fazer por si sós.  
  
Logo, Hermione foi 'recrutada' para ajudar nas pesquisas de feitiços e poções mais antigas, pela sua familiaridade com a biblioteca de Hogwarts.  
  
Rony foi mandado para ajudar a Equipe de Esquemas Táticos, já que tinha extrema facilidade em montar complicadíssimas estratégias de xadrez.  
  
Quanto a Harry, Dumbledore pediu que ele treinasse suas habilidades como ofidioglota, pois poderiam ser importantes se uma batalha se concretizasse (a Ordem havia decidido que iriam evitar uma grande batalha a todo custo e que esse seria somente o último recurso).  
  
Dos três, o único que não ficou muito satisfeito foi Harry, afinal iria ter que mexer com cobras, que definitivamente não era seu animal preferido.  
  
O que quase ninguém sabia (muito menos Harry) era que seu padrinho, Sirius Black, estava em uma missão pela Ordem muito importante. Ele estava armando uma bela armadilha.  
  
Ou melhor, uma bela ratoeira.  
  
*~*~* 


	23. O Plano

A resposta para o futuro está no passado. Capítulo 23  
  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling, exceto aqueles que você não reconhecer.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Depois que Gina mostrou a Harry o diário, os dois começaram a ler juntos. Era divertido ler as histórias que Lílian contava em seu diário, e Harry estava adorando saber como tudo havia acontecido.  
  
Era engraçado que Harry soubesse tão pouco sobre a vida de seus pais. Tudo o que sabia era que eles haviam se conhecido em Hogwarts e outras coisas que Sirius havia lhe contado. Porém, agora que lia o diário da sua mãe, se convenceu de que não sabia nada sobre eles.  
  
Harry e Gina iam lendo o diário, uma ou duas páginas por dia, e às vezes Gina parava e fazia alguma anotação, quando percebia que Lily havia usado algum de seus poderes.  
  
Gina sabia que Harry estava aperfeiçoando seu talento de falar com cobras, e havia até se oferecido para ir com ele, mas ele pediu que ela não fosse.  
  
O tempo foi passando, devagar e preguiçoso. Os testes, inclusive para os N.O.M.'s, iam chegando. Hermione, como sempre, organizou uma super maratona de estudos. Harry e Rony tinham cada vez menos tempo para dormir, pois em qualquer tempo livre, ou tinham que estudar, ou estavam ajudando a Ordem, ou Harry tinha que mexer com suas amiguinhas cobras...  
  
Ainda faltavam quase dois meses para os testes, porém, quando Hogwarts amanheceu diferente. Dava para saber quando acontecia algo ruim pela atmosfera do castelo. É como se naquele dia, o ar estivesse mais pesado.  
  
Ao chegarem no Salão Principal, para tomarem café, suas suspeitas foram confirmadas pelas caras dos professores, que pareciam preocupados. Porém, dessa vez Dumbledore não se levantou para dizer nada, como todos esperavam que ele fizesse.  
  
Foi só quando as corujas entraram que os alunos souberam, através do Profeta Diário, o que tinha acontecido. A notícia chamou a atenção de todos. Na noite anterior, acontecera um assassinato em massa. Muitas famílias, influentes no mundo bruxo, haviam sido mortas. Na parede das casas, os Comensais deixaram sua mensagem, dessa vez escrita com o sangue de suas vitímas:  
  
"O Lorde das Trevas está de volta. Sua próxima parada é Hogwarts"  
  
Os jornais trouxas ficaram muito confusos. Ninguém havia ouvido falar de Hogwarts. Os bruxos ficaram temerosos e o Ministério de Magia desistiu de negar. Agora era verdade, Voldemort estava de volta.  
  
As aulas continuaram normalmente. Quando alguns alunos (principalmente Neville) perguntavam aos professores sobre a mensagem, tudo o que ouviam era: 'Não dêem importância a ameaças sem sentido'.  
  
Muitos pais mandaram corujas e mais corujas para Dumbledore, pedindo informações. O velho diretor respondia como podia, mas nem sempre tinha a resposta.  
  
A Ordem foi convocada para uma reunião de extrema urgência. Todos compareceram, inclusive um bruxo chamado Mundungo Fletcher, que parecia o mais preocupado de todos. Após uma conversa rápida com Dumbledore, o diretor o apresentou para todos. Então, Fletcher começou a falar:  
  
'Como todos já devem estar a par, os acontecimentos de ontem à noite mudam tudo. Apesar do Ministério ter finalmente declarado que reconhece a volta de Voldemort, não poderemos ter algum apoio deles. Estive lá nesta manhã e o local está uma bagunça. Os funcionários de todos os departamentos estão confusos. Há pessoas que já levantam rumores de que Cornélio Fudge irá renunciar ao cargo. Porém, nada conclusivo.  
  
Lá fora está um caos. Os bruxos na rua fazem manifestações contra o Ministério, pedindo segurança. Muitas famílias decidiram sair do país, indo se refugiar em países da América do Sul. Acredito que muitas famílias virão à Hogwarts amanhã para levarem seus filhos, não, Dumbledore?'  
  
'Sim, Mundungo, é provável. Recebi muitas corujas esta manhã, e apesar de ter convencido muitos pais a deixarem seus filhos no castelo, alguns não se convenceram'  
  
'Mas o problema é ainda maior do que parece. Eu preferia não ter que falar isso na frente dos alunos aqui presentes' disse e seus olhos indicaram Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina, sentados num canto da sala 'mas Dumbledore me disse que eles já estão tão envolvidos nisso quanto nós. A verdade é que os jornais não deram a notícia completa'  
  
Todas as pessoas presentes na sala arregalaram os olhos. Fletcher, porém, continuou:  
  
'Além do assassinato em massa ocorrido na Inglaterra, a Marca Negra foi avistada em um outro ponto da Europa. Mais precisamente, na Itália. A vítima foi Lucy Tornelli'  
  
Gina deixou escapar um soluço. Instintivamente, segurou a mão de Harry com mais força e deixou lágrimas silenciosas escorrerem pelo rosto. Foi num fio de voz que conseguiu perguntar:  
  
'E o sobrinho dela?'  
  
'Sobrinho?' Mundungo Fletcher parecia surpreso 'Mas não havia ninguém com Lucy. E não há nenhum registro de qualquer parente vivo da Sra. Tornelli'  
  
'Mas... ela me disse que estava retornando para a Itália para ficar com um sobrinho'  
  
'Foi isso que ela te disse?' Dumbledore se manifestou, e em seus olhos passou um rápido brilho de desprezo 'A Lucy não foi capaz de lhe dizer a verdade, não é, Gina?'  
  
'Professor, que verdade é essa que o senhor está falando?'  
  
'Gina, Lucy Tornelli, apesar de ter sido uma Protegida, nunca fez jus ao dom que tinha. A primeira prova de sua irresponsabilidade foi quando não veio à Inglaterra procurar pela próxima Protegida. Havia sempre algo que a impedia: era a doença do seu marido, problemas com sua irmã...'  
  
Dumbledore fez uma pausa, tentando medir as palavras 'Quando ela me disse que precisaria partir, não me deu motivos. Apenas me informou sobre a idéia do diário. Na hora, confesso que não entendi aquela estranha atitude, mas após saber do seu passado, acredito que simplesmente não conseguiu agüentar toda a pressão'  
  
'E é por causa desse assassinato e de um outro motivo muito importante' continuou Fletcher 'que hoje acreditamos que Voldemort deverá atacar Hogwarts na próxima semana, à procura do livro. Um dos vários feitiços que protegem o castelo foi quebrado esta noite. E para isso foi usado uma Magja Negra fortíssima. Não há nada que possamos fazer para recuperar a proteção desse feitiço, a não ser que tiremos todos os outros e recomecemos, o que é inviável. O castelo ainda está protegido pelos outros feitiços, mas agora que um foi quebrado, os outros serão mais fáceis'  
  
'E é por isso, Sirius, que queremos saber se o plano já está pronto para funcionar' Dumbledore completou.  
  
'Sim, já tenho tudo pronto, é só falar com o nosso contato dentro do Profeta Diário e enfeitiçar a Carruagem'  
  
'Certo. Para isso, eu peço a você, Alex, que fale com o nosso contato e peça à ele que coloque o plano em prática'  
  
'Sim, Dumbledore. Vou agora mesmo' respondeu Alex, um bruxo que aparentava ter pouco mais de vinte anos, magro como um palito, que até então estava calado, encostado na parede perto da porta.  
  
'Gina, o Prof Flitwick vai ensinar o feitiço que deve ser usado na carruagem, mas acredito que seja melhor você lança-lo'  
  
'Claro, Professor' disse Gina, limpando as lágrimas com as costas da mão, se despedindo de Harry com um beijo e acompanhando o seu professor de feitiços.  
  
'Remo, você pode me substituir nas aulas?' Arabella perguntou.  
  
'Claro, mas por quê?'  
  
'Eu vou junto com o Sirius'  
  
'Não vai não' Quem respondeu foi o próprio Sirius.  
  
'E eu posso saber o que o leva a pensar que vai me impedir?'  
  
'Arabella, é muito arriscado. É melhor que eu faça isso sozinho'  
  
'Sirius, querido, da última vez que você fez algo arriscado sozinho, passou doze anos em Azkaban. E, se algo der errado, não é nem para lá que você vai voltar. Sinceramente, eu não quero te perder de novo para um dementador'  
  
Sirius ainda ia responder, mas ao ver o olhar enfurecido de Arabella, desistiu. Só o que conseguiu dizer foi:  
  
'Mas vê se toma cuidado, também, viu? Pois assim como você não quer me perder, eu também não quero te perder'  
  
'Negócio fechado'  
  
'Tudo resolvido entre os dois pombinhos? Bem, então imagino que cada um já saiba o que fazer. Boa sorte para todos'  
  
'Dumbledore, que plano é esse?' Harry perguntou, quando todos já tinham saído, exceto ele, Rony e Hermione.  
  
'Harry, o plano que seu padrinho montou é muito simples. Ele vai atrair o Pedro Pettigrew com uma isca e vai prende-lo'  
  
'Como assim?'  
  
'Você verá, Harry. Você verá' E dizendo isso, saiu da sala.  
  
*~*~* 


	24. A Ratoeira

A resposta para o futuro está no passado. Capítulo 24  
  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling, exceto aqueles que você não reconhecer.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
No dia seguinte, todos notaram a falta de alguns alunos. Estranhamente, a casa que mais diminuiu seu número foi justamente a Sonserina.  
  
'É claro' comentou Rony 'os pais deles já devem estar se preparando, afinal de contas, se o ataque realmente acontecer, o Lorde das Trevas não vai ficar vendo quem está atacando, não é mesmo?'  
  
Logo no café da manhã, Harry descobriu o que o contato da Ordem fizera no Profeta Diário. A principal manchete dizia:  
  
'HOGWARTS TRANSPORTA ALGO MISTERIOSO EM CARRUAGEM'  
  
"Nossa equipe de repórteres descobriu, num furo sensacional de reportagem, que a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts estará transportando, hoje, um estranho pacote em uma carruagem. Testemunhas garantem que viram um funcionário usando um uniforme com o brasão de Hogwarts colocando numa carruagem um pacote retangular. Tudo foi feito no maior sigilo, como se Dumbledore não quisesse que ninguém soubesse sobre o transporte. (...) Quando perguntaram ao diretor o que ele havia transportado, ele simplesmente não se manifestou sobre o assunto. Mas um outro funcionário, que preferiu não se identificar, disse que era uma prova ligada ao caso Sirius Black. (...) Fica a pergunta: O que será que Dumbledore não quer que ninguém saiba que está sendo transportado? Será algo relacionado ao caso Sirius Black? Ou será este pacote o que Você-Sabe-Quem tanto quer em Hogwarts? Parece que ainda vamos demorar para descobrir"  
  
Então, era isso. Se essa notícia chegasse ao ouvido de Pedro Pettigrew, ele se assustaria e tentaria roubar o tal do pacote, e seria como pegar um rato na ratoeira. Harry disfarçou um sorriso diante da comparação e olhou para seus amigos, sabendo que eles estavam pensando exatamente a mesma coisa.  
  
As aulas aconteciam em silêncio, menos as do sétimo ano, pois Fred e Jorge começaram a fazer demonstrações dos seus produtos. Para a loucura geral dos professores de Hogwarts, os dois decidiram lançar um catálogo com suas traquinagens e, como método de propaganda, estavam distribuindo amostras.  
  
Apesar da Profa. McGonagall ter reclamado muito com Dumbledore, ele não impediu a distribuição de amostras, pois dizia que aquela era uma ótima maneira dos alunos se desligarem da guerra que começava a acontecer lá fora.  
  
'Afinal de contas,' ele dizia 'quem é que vai pensar em sentir medo quando está transformado num imenso canário?'  
  
Passaram-se dois dias e nenhuma notícia de Sirius ou Arabella. Os membros da Ordem estavam preocupadíssimos, mas teriam que esperar uma semana para ir atrás dos dois.  
  
Outra coisa que perturbava os membros da Ordem era que outro feitiço de proteção do castelo havia sido quebrado. Por sorte não foram mais, pois um dos guardas que estavam vigiando os portões do castelo havia descoberto um dos pontos em que o feitiço estava sendo quebrado e avisou Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione, que estava pesquisando nos velhos livros sobre a formação dos feitiços que protegiam Hogwarts, pode descobrir como reparar o que estava quase quebrado.  
  
Enquanto o feitiço estava sendo reparado, Rony, que tinha ido com Hermione ver o tal do feitiço (ele queria entender como é que podia se descobrir o ponto exato onde um feitiço de proteção estava sendo quebrado. Apesar da namorada ter tentado explicar e até usado um modelo de Hogwarts e um monte de fitas para tentar explicar, ele não havia entendido) olhou para os lados, pensou um pouco, fazendo alguns cálculos. Por fim, chamou Dumbledore e apontando para um dos cantos do terreno, disse com firmeza:  
  
'Aquele é o próximo local a ser atacado, Prof. Dumbledore'  
  
'Como você sabe?' Dumbledore perguntou.  
  
'Foi fácil. Eu só imaginei o castelo como sendo um tabuleiro de xadrez e o feitiço que foi atacado como sendo uma das peças. Usando o que a Hermione falou sobre os feitiços serem como fitas que cobrem Hogwarts inteira até proteger completamente o castelo, formando uma cúpula, eu deduzi que o lugar mais apropriado para desproteger o castelo mais depressa era justamente aquele'  
  
'Então, você usou uma tática de xadrez para chegar ao lugar que provavelmente será atacado?'  
  
'É... foi' Rony parecia um pouco desconcertado, pensando que o Professor provavelmente iria rir da cara dele.  
  
'A cada dia eu me surpreendo mais com vocês' Dumbledore riu, dando um tapinha na costa do garoto.  
  
'Rony, você acha que dá para descobrir os próximos locais que provavelmente serão atacados?' Hermione perguntou.  
  
'Talvez. Se bem que, quando a pessoa responsável por quebrar esses feitiços descobrir que nós reparamos esse, vai mudar totalmente o planejamento'  
  
'Eu acho que isso não vai acontecer. O Prof. Flitwick estava analisando o local onde o feitiço foi forçado e descobriu que a pessoa usou ali uma espécie de bomba, com um horário certo para explodir'  
  
'Assim, todas as outras "bombas" já devem estar armadas?' Rony perguntou.  
  
'Provavelmente, e por isso seria muito melhor se a gente pudesse saber antecipadamente onde o feitiço de proteção será atacado'  
  
'Eu vou ter que pensar, mas amanhã eu já tenho a resposta'  
  
'Bom, vamos voltar para dentro do castelo?' Dumbledore perguntou, com o Prof Flitwick ao seu lado.  
  
'Ahn... a gente já vai, Professor' Rony respondeu.  
  
'É, a gente vai dar mais uma olhada no feitiço' Hermione disse.  
  
E enquanto Dumbledore ia caminhando em direção ao castelo, comentou com o professor de feitiços:  
  
'Duvido que eles vejam algum feitiço... Com aquela cara, eles vão é ver algo muito mais interessante' completou, rindo.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Harry estava preocupado com o padrinho e a madrinha. Já fazia três dias que eles haviam partido, mas ainda não tinham mandado nenhuma notícia. Depois das aulas do Prof. Lupin, sempre ia perguntar se havia alguma novidade, mas todos os dias a resposta era negativa.  
  
'Harry, não se preocupe' Lupin disse, quando o garoto veio lhe perguntar pela segunda vez no mesmo dia 'se algo ruim tivesse acontecido, Voldemort já teria dado um jeito que nós ficássemos sabendo. Ou então teria saído no Profeta Diário'  
  
Mas Harry continuava preocupado. Os únicos momentos em que deixava a preocupação de lado era quando estava com Gina. Eles continuavam a ler o diário da mãe dele juntos, e era um momento quando ele ria das coisas que haviam acontecido na época dos seus pais. Mas o mais legal era que ele estava conhecendo a história de seus pais.  
  
Gina e Harry já estavam lendo as anotações da metade do terceiro ano de Lílian. Gina tinha lido rapidamente sobre o final do segundo ano, anotando principalmente quando Lily se referia a suas emoções. Aos poucos, Gina e Harry foram percebendo que a Lílian de 13 anos ia mudando a sua maneira de se referir aos Marotos. E como, de repente, ela ia percebendo os garotos de forma diferente.  
  
Quando chegou nessa parte, Harry começou a ficar meio sem-graça. Então Gina combinou que ela não iria ler em voz alta certos comentários. Mas antes disso, disse a Harry que ele era meio jacu.  
  
'Harry, sua mãe era uma garota normal, e como toda garota ela devia reparar mesmo nos garotos. São os hormônios, Harry'  
  
'Eu sei, eu também tenho hormônios, mais eu não quero saber como minha mãe lidava com eles. Pensa bem: você gostaria de saber os comentários da sua mãe, ou até mesmo do seu pai, quando os hormônios deles começaram a agir?'  
  
Gina fingiu pensar um pouco e depois respondeu:  
  
'Tudo bem, vou dar o braço a torcer. Você tem razão, eu não gostaria de saber tudo sobre a história dos meus pais'  
  
'Viu só?'  
  
'Mas eu tenho que saber essas partes, pois essas emoções são importantes para entender algumas coisas. Eu só não leio isso para você, combinado?'  
  
'Combinado'  
  
Então, depois disso, houve momentos em que Gina simplesmente parava de ler e fazia anotações. Eram momentos meio constrangedores, e normalmente Gina ria quando olhava para Harry, mas nunca dizia nada.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Foi seis dias depois da partida da carruagem que a Ordem teve a primeira notícia sobre Sirius. Ele e Arabella tinham alcançado o objetivo: estavam voltando com um "passageiro" a mais na carruagem.  
  
Quando eles finalmente chegaram ao castelo, já havia um representante do Ministério os esperando, para tomar depoimento da nova testemunha. Foi um choque para o representante ao perceber que quem saía da carruagem era alguém dado como morto há quase 14 anos. Quem o trazia era exatamente o fugitivo de Azkaban considerado um dos mais perigosos, junto com a professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Para quem ainda não tinha idéia do que Dumbledore queria quando pediu um representante do Ministério em Hogwarts, aquilo era a coisa mais bizarra que podia acontecer.  
  
Ele estava desacordado. Segundo Arabella, ele estava dando muito trabalho, por isso teve de ser estuporado. Ao ser acordado, Pedro Pettigrew parecia assustado. Realmente, Voldemort o havia mandado não ir atrás do tal embrulho que Hogwarts estava transportando na carruagem, pois achara suspeito demais.  
  
Mas Pedro teve medo. E se aquele embrulho fosse algo que pudesse incrimina- lo? E depois, parecia simples. Era só aproveitar um momento quando a carruagem estivesse parada, fazer um pequeno buraco e entrar nela em sua forma de rato. Depois de acabar com o embrulho com um simples feitiço 'Explodiamus', era só ir embora pelo mesmo buraco. Só iriam perceber o que havia acontecido ao chegarem a seu destino.  
  
Agora, percebia o quanto havia sido burro. Seu plano funcionara até a parte de se transformar novamente num rato para ir embora. Ele simplesmente não conseguiu se transformar na sua forma de animago. A carruagem havia sido enfeitiçada para funcionar como uma ratoeira, prendendo-o.  
  
Ainda havia tentado fugir. Foi quando viu quem o tinha pegado. Era Sirius. E tudo o que ouviu daquele que confiara tanto nele, e que ele havia traído, foi:  
  
'Pettigrew, não me faça mata-lo para depois alegar que fosse defesa própria'  
  
Lá estava ele, preso, diante de um funcionário do Ministério e de Dumbledore. Vendo que não tinha mais jeito, ele confessou sua história. Disse tudo, deixando escapar porém, que Voldemort já sabia quem era a Protegida.  
  
A informação não assustou Dumbledore, já que todos desconfiavam disso. Entretanto, Pedro teve uma surpresa quando perguntou sobre sua pena:  
  
'Como você nos ajudou, Pedro, você não vai ser mandado para Azkaban, até mesmo porque os Dementadores já tomaram conta da ilha. Porém, não podemos deixa-lo em Hogwarts, pois você pode nos trair novamente. Então, iremos solta-lo'  
  
'Como assim? Eu vou ser posto em liberdade?'  
  
'Sim, Pedro. Mas claro que o que você fez terá reconhecimento. Nós iremos colocar em todos os jornais sobre como você nos ajudou'  
  
'Isso é... bom' Pedro respondeu, ainda desconfiado.  
  
O representante do Ministério olhou para Dumbledore como se este estivesse louco.  
  
'Mas Dumbledore, ele é um Comensal da Morte! Como poderia ser solto?'  
  
De repente, Pedro entendeu porque Dumbledore iria deixa-lo ir embora. E entrou em pânico.  
  
'Você não pode me soltar. Eu sou perigoso, um Comensal da Morte! Eu devo ser preso!'  
  
O representante não estava entendendo mais nada.  
  
'Mas por que você não quer ser solto?'  
  
'Se meu mestre ficar sabendo... ele não descansará enquanto não me matar. O Lorde das Trevas não admite traidores entre seus servos'  
  
'Pois é Pedro' Dumbledore disse, com calma na voz, mas os olhos brilhando 'cedo ou tarde todos devemos enfrentar nossos erros. Parece que sua hora chegou'  
  
'Mas Dumbledore...'  
  
'Nós também não admitimos traidores do nosso lado, Pedro. E agora chegou sua hora de pagar pelos seus erros'  
  
'Você está me mandando para a minha própria morte...' Não era uma pergunta, era uma constatação.  
  
'Não, Pedro. Você mesmo escolheu o seu caminho. Assuma a responsabilidade de seus atos. Vá, e se realmente Voldemort optar por mata-lo, morra com o pingo de dignidade que lhe resta'  
  
Mas Pedro não se entusiasmou. Apesar de já ter entendido que de nada adiantava reclamar, e que agora seu destino estava traçado, ainda era um covarde.  
  
Era por isso que havia traído o James e a Lily. Simplesmente por covardia. Tinha sido por covardia que tinha entrado para o "time" dos Comensais da Morte.  
  
E agora... toda a sua covardia havia o levado para o estágio final. Era sua vida levando seu fim.  
  
Era isso que ia pensando enquanto atravessava, pela última vez, os portões de Hogwarts. Poderia até tentar fugir, mas Voldemort o encontraria. E esperar compaixão do Lorde das Trevas era pedir demais.  
  
Enquanto isso, no Departamento de Leis da Magia, saía a sentença de liberdade de Sirius Black, juntamente com um pedido de desculpas. Mas Sirius nem se importava com isso. Agora, era um homem livre! 


	25. Últimas Surpresas

A resposta para o futuro está no passado. Capítulo 25  
  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling, exceto aqueles que você não reconhecer.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A notícia sobre Sirius Black ser inocente caiu como uma bomba sobre o mundo bruxo. Fora de Hogwarts, todos pareciam ter uma opinião diferente sobre o desfecho do caso. Alguns não acreditavam na inocência de Black, outros diziam que o Ministério devia estar maluco.  
  
O Ministro, diante de toda a confusão, renunciou. Foi vaiado e chamado de covarde, mas não se importou. O Ministério decidiu então reunir um conselho com os bruxos mais experientes para tomar o lugar do Ministro enquanto não se decidia quem iria tomar o posto.  
  
Nas ruas, os bruxos se sentiam perdidos. Tudo em que eles acreditavam havia sido desmentido nas últimas horas. Não havia como saber o que pensar, como agir diante de tantas mudanças.  
  
Em Hogwarts, a situação não era diferente. Os alunos pareciam assustados e durante todo o dia Harry ouviu muitos comentários sobre seu padrinho. Alguns pareciam acreditar em sua inocência, outros diziam que era tudo uma armação.  
  
Os comentários mais maldosos, como já se era de esperar, vinham da mesa da Sonserina. Principalmente de Draco Malfoy, que dizia aos quatro ventos, para quem quisesse ouvir, que Dumbledore havia finalmente ficado louco.  
  
A Copa de Quadribol não foi concluída e muitos alunos haviam deixado Hogwarts, abandonando o time, portanto foi cancelada. Harry ficou preocupado também com o time, já que no outro ano perderiam cinco jogadores. Mas as outras preocupações eram tantas, que Harry achou melhor pensar nisso mais tarde.  
  
As notas saíram uma semana depois que todos fizeram os testes. Rony e Harry haviam ido bem. Hermione, como sempre, havia sido a melhor aluna do ano.  
  
Agora que Sirius estava livre e com o nome limpo, Harry achou que tinha se livrado dos Dursley. Porém, estava enganado. Ficou sabendo disso quando Dumbledore o chamou para conversar em sua sala.  
  
Harry achou estranho que Dumbledore houvesse chamado só ele, mas decidiu ir ao encontro do diretor. Pensou que talvez fosse algo a ver com algum plano ou qualquer coisa assim.  
  
'Olá, professor. O senhor me chamou?'  
  
'Sim, chamei, Harry. Há certas coisas que nós precisamos conversar'  
  
'Claro, professor' Harry estava confuso. O que o professor queria dizer com "precisamos conversar"?  
  
'Após esse ano que passou, muitas coisas mudaram, Harry. Agora, seu padrinho foi inocentado e está livre. Nós também descobrimos muitas coisas sobre o passado. Muitas das respostas que precisávamos para planejarmos o futuro estavam escondidas no passado. Nesse ano, elas foram descobertas.'  
  
Harry apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando. Sabia que Dumbledore estava o preparando para dizer algo.  
  
'Pois bem, Harry' Dumbledore continuou 'apesar de no final do ano ter dado tudo certo, nós temos consciência de que uma guerra foi iniciada. E por mais que consigamos derrotar o mal que Voldemort quer espalhar pelo mundo, numa guerra não há vencedores. Já estamos nos preparando, mas sabemos que a guerra que foi iniciada não trará benefícios para ninguém'  
  
Harry não entendia o porquê do discurso de Dumbledore, mas concordava com o que ele dizia. E o que mais o entristecia era saber que se eles escolhessem por ficar parados enquanto Voldemort tentava alcançar seus objetivos, muito seria perdido.  
  
'Harry, o que eu tenho para lhe dizer não é algo agradável, mas é necessário. Devido a essa guerra, por mais que Sirius esteja livre, é difícil dizer o que irá acontecer. Portanto, é preferível que você fique com seus tios'  
  
'Mas, Dumbledore!' Harry pulou da cadeira na qual estava sentado. 'Por que eu tenho que voltar para a casa dos meus tios? Agora, com a Arabella não podendo mais ser a Fiel do Segredo, lá deixou de ser um lugar seguro, não é?'  
  
'Calma, Harry! Sente-se, por favor!' Harry caiu na cadeira, ainda com os olhos fixados em Dumbledore 'Harry, as coisas não são tão simples como parecem ser. Quanto à sua segurança, não se preocupe, pois há muitos outros feitiços naquela casa. E há uma segunda razão pela qual você deve continuar a morar com seus tios. Você deve protege-los!'  
  
A última frase deixou Harry atônito. Ele devia proteger seus tios?  
  
'Protege-los? Protege-los de que?'  
  
'Dentro daquela casa há muitos pertences de sua mãe. Pertences que são extremamente valiosos, e que se caírem em mãos erradas, podem acabar nos dando grandes problemas'  
  
'Mas, Dumbledore, se havia alguma coisa da minha mãe naquela casa, minha tia Petúnia já jogou fora'  
  
'Não Harry, apesar de passar essa imagem de que esqueceu completamente da irmã, Petúnia na verdade sente falta da sua mãe, mas é muito orgulhosa para admitir isso. Ela ainda guarda os pertences da sua mãe"  
  
"E como eu, sendo um bruxo menor de idade, vou proteger meus tios?"  
  
"Eu não estou dizendo, Harry, que Comensais da Morte vão aparecer e que você deverá lutar contra eles. Mas a verdade é que alguns dos feitiços só renovam a sua proteção quando você está na casa"  
  
"E por que algum outro bruxo não pode mudar esses feitiços?!!"  
  
"Quando foi decidido que você deveria ficar com seus tios, um grande plano foi montado. Todos sabiam da sua importância para o mundo bruxo, mesmo que você não soubesse. No começo, foi considerada a idéia de lhe mandar para uma família bruxa que pudesse educa-lo, mesmo fora do país. Porém, ninguém tinha absoluta certeza de que Voldemort havia morrido, e todos sabiam que o principal alvo de todos os Comensais da Morte seria você"  
  
Dumbledore respirou fundo e continuou:  
  
"Por isso, você foi levado para morar com seus tios. Nós sabíamos que Petúnia tinha uma certa desavença com a Lílian, mas era o único jeito. Começou, então, uma maratona. Vários bruxos especializados em feitiços de proteção foram até a Rua dos Alfeneiros e fizeram o melhor que podiam. Para mudar esses feitiços, seria muito complicado. E agora, mais do que nunca, eu duvido que o mundo bruxo seja um lugar seguro para você. Aliás, seu padrinho terá que tomar cuidado também"  
  
"Por que?"  
  
"Sirius tem muitos inimigos agora que foi declarado inocente, Harry. Não é porque ele limpou seu nome que seus problemas acabaram. E depois disso tudo, ele será uma peça muito importante nesse imenso quebra-cabeça que temos de montar. Acredito que ele tenha de trabalhar conosco durante todas essas férias, assim como Arabella e Remo"  
  
"Então, não tem jeito? Eu vou ter de voltar a viver com os Dursley?"  
  
"Infelizmente sim, Harry. Eu sinto muito, pois sei como eles te tratam. Mas é o melhor para todos"  
  
Harry saiu frustrado da sala de Dumbledore. Agora, depois de tanto tempo, quando achava que iria se livrar dos seus tios, ele descobriu que teria de ficar com eles.  
  
Quando chegou a sala comunal da Grifinória, encontrou Gina, Rony e Hermione esperando por ele. Ao vê-lo, Gina levantou-se do sofá onde estava sentada e foi até ele.  
  
"Harry, o que aconteceu?"  
  
"Olha, Gina, não é da sua conta" Ele disse, tentando descontar na namorada toda a raiva que sentia. Porém, ao olhar nos olhos dela, cheios de mágoa, se arrependeu:  
  
"Desculpa, Gi, é só que eu fiquei nervoso com algumas coisas que o Prof. Dumbledore disse. Eu acho que agora é melhor eu ficar sozinho"  
  
"Tudo bem, Harry" Ela respondeu, dando um fraco sorriso. Ela se sentia impotente ao ver o garoto que amava com tantos problemas e sem poder fazer nada para ajuda-lo.  
  
Gina voltou no que havia acabado de pensar. Em seu pensamento, ela havia admitido que amava Harry. De repente, sentiu todas as dúvidas que haviam rondado sua cabeça durante praticamente todo o ano se esvaírem, e decidiu que simplesmente iria deixa-las de lado. Talvez seu coração soubesse as respostas que sua cabeça não sabia lhe dar. Iria parar de pensar que era muito nova, ou que ainda não era hora, pois se estava pronta para sobreviver a uma guerra, também estava pronta para encarar seus sentimentos.  
  
Viu Harry subir as escadas e decidiu subir também. Tinha que dar mais uma olhada no diário de Lílian. Teria que estudar mais o diário durante as férias, pois Dumbledore havia lhe dito que eles não sabiam quando, mas tinham certeza que Gina seria de grande importância logo.  
  
Durante aqueles meses, estudando o diário de Lílian, Gina havia feito uma importante descoberta: que todo e qualquer feitiço que tivesse que usar seu dom, seria ativado por um sentimento chave. Também havia descoberto que muitas vezes, o dom era ativado progressivamente, como se pudesse armazenar seus sentimentos para usar toda a força num determinado momento. O ambiente em que estava também influenciava em seu dom, assim como os sentimentos dos outros, especialmente com quem tivesse uma ligação emocional.  
  
Após todas essas descobertas, Gina entendia muito melhor o que tinha acontecido na noite de Halloween, quando Harry havia sido salvo pelo amor de sua mãe.  
  
Olhou outra vez, de relance, para a direção do dormitório de Harry. Queria poder fazer algo, mas sabia que às vezes não podia fazer nada.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Harry subiu as escadas e se jogou em sua cama. Todas aquelas coisas que Dumbledore lhe tinha dito o tinham deixado profundamente triste. Não que Harry quisesse que Voldemort matasse seus tios, pois mesmo com todas as coisas que eles haviam feito ele sofrer, Harry achava que ninguém merecia morrer daquele jeito tão cruel. Por outro lado, a raiva que Harry tinha daquele Voldemort só crescia quando ele pensava em tudo o que havia perdido. Ele não conseguia entender a sede de poder que Voldemort tinha. Mas talvez ninguém conseguisse...  
  
De repente, sua coruja Edwiges apareceu na janela, trazendo uma carta de Sirius para ele.  
  
"Harry,  
  
Estou lhe mandando essa carta para avisa-lo que estou bem, não se preocupe. Eu, Arabella e Remo teremos de ajudar na Ordem durante as suas férias. Acho que você já está sabendo que terá de continuar a morar com os Dursley. Eu sinto muito e confesso que, quando fiquei sabendo, fiquei muito nervoso com Dumbledore. Mas agora que estou a par de todos os fatos, penso que será melhor. Mas não se preocupe, pois Arabella vai estar aí por perto e eu provavelmente vá te ver o dia que os Dursley deixarem você com ela. Qualquer coisa que precisar, me mande uma coruja, ou para sua tia Arabella também. Adoraríamos ir aí te ver, mas nós três estamos cheios de trabalho para fazer. A Arabella te manda um beijo e o Remo pede para você mandar uma coruja para ele durante as férias.  
  
Seu padrinho, Sirius Black"  
  
Harry ficou feliz em saber que Sirius estava bem e que iria vê-lo durante as férias. Ficou feliz também ao lembrar-se da madrinha. Havia conversado muito pouco com ela e gostaria de conhece-la melhor. Mas, pelo visto, logo iria surgir uma nova oportunidade.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aquele era o penúltimo dia antes das férias. Logo mais, à noite, haveria um banquete de formatura para os alunos que finalmente deixavam Hogwarts. Harry nunca tinha nem ouvido falar disso, mas aparentemente acontecia todos os anos, e ele só descobrira agora pois Fred e Jorge o convidaram. Ele, é claro, iria. Os gêmeos também disseram que iriam tentar a abrir a loja de logros e brincadeiras o mais rápido possível. Eles estavam entusiasmados, porque um bruxo muito rico havia resolvido patrociná-los.  
  
Ao olhar para as mesas das casas no café da manhã, Harry pensou em como todos haviam amadurecido durante aquele ano. Até mesmo os sonserinos, apesar de tudo. A guerra acabava com a infância de cada um, fazendo de todos aqueles adolescentes adultos muito rapidamente. Claro, eles ainda ririam e fariam as brincadeiras que todo adolescente faz, passariam pelas suas crises de vez em quando, mas seriam adultos. Carregavam a responsabilidade de sobreviver a algo que eles nada tinham feito para merecer.  
  
Numa guerra, não há vencedores.  
  
Pressentindo a tristeza repentina de Harry, Gina pousou sua mão sobre a dele e apertou, dizendo com os olhos o que nenhum dos dois poderia colocar em palavras. Ele sorriu.  
  
*~*~*  
  
O banquete de formatura estava animado. Todos os formandos estavam aproveitando ao máximo aquela última festa no castelo. Muitos estavam sentados com suas turmas, conversando, lembrando de tudo o que haviam aprontado durante aqueles sete anos juntos. A mesa onde estavam sentados os formandos da Grifinória explodia em risadas, lembrando das confusões que Fred e Jorge tinham aprontado. Os professores ajudavam nas memórias, lembrando de como ficaram bravos, de todas as broncas e detenções.  
  
Harry estava sentado mais no canto, com Gina a seu lado, Rony e Hermione a sua frente. Eles estavam conversando sobre tudo o que havia acontecido naquele ano. Harry já havia contado sobre a conversa que tivera com Dumbledore, e Rony já havia convidado ele para passar a última semana de férias na Toca (Dumbledore não havia deixado Harry ir antes, dissera que era perigoso). Hermione iria para lá antes.  
  
Depois que todos haviam jantado Dumbledore levantou-se para falar algumas palavrinhas:  
  
"Eu olho para todos que estão hoje se formando e reconheço todos esses rostos. Rostos tão familiares para mim e para todos os professores, que passaram os últimos sete anos ensinando-os a serem bruxos melhores. Preparando-os para a vida adulta, para fazer deste um mundo melhor. Ao longo desses anos, vocês aprenderam muito, não só nas aulas, mas também no convívio diário com seus colegas. Aprenderam a respeitar as diferenças, a conhecer novas opiniões. Nós também aprendemos muito com vocês. E hoje vocês estão prontos para enfrentar o mundo. Confesso que esse não era o mundo que nós gostaríamos que vocês enfrentassem, mas acreditamos que, através das suas escolhas, vocês poderão ajudar a fazer deste, um mundo melhor. Termino agradecendo por todos esses anos, por tudo que vocês nos ensinaram e por terem permitido que nós passássemos algo do que sabemos para vocês. Sentiremos a sua falta, mas esperamos um dia poder encontrar vocês e descobrir que vocês atingiram suas metas e conquistaram seus sonhos"  
  
Uma salva de palmas se seguiu ao discurso de Dumbledore. Muitos estavam com lágrimas nos olhos. Então, a Profa. McGonagall se levantou e chamou os alunos, um por um, para receberem seus certificados. Quando Fred e Jorge foram chamados, todos os grifinórios levantaram de suas cadeiras e aplaudiram. Por fim, McGonagall chamou o último aluno (um da Lufa-Lufa) e todos começaram a se abraçar. Muitos nem se conheciam, mas se cumprimentavam pela formatura e desejavam boa sorte mesmo assim.  
  
Depois disso, alguém colocou uma música agitada e aos poucos, todos começaram a dançar. Gina, Harry, Rony e Hermione, que estavam um pouco cansados e com nenhum pingo de vontade de dançar, decidiram ir para suas camas. Foram até Fred e Jorge, os cumprimentaram e foram embora.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
No dia seguinte, todos arrumaram seus malões e pegaram o Expresso de Hogwarts, de volta para casa. Harry olhou ao redor no quarto e concluiu que aquele ano acabara rápido demais. Tantas coisas haviam acontecido... Sorriu ao pensar em Gina. Definitivamente, ela fora uma das suas melhores descobertas.  
  
No trem, voltando para casa, estavam todos calados. Rony e Hermione tinham sumido para aproveitarem melhor os últimos momentos do ano. Harry estava abraçado a Gina, que olhava para o vazio. Ao mexer nos cabelos vermelho- flamejantes da namorada, ela se voltou para ele e sorriu, dando-lhe um beijo.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"Fala, Gina"  
  
"Você não vai tentar se fechar de novo, vai? Ficar sem falar com ninguém sobre o que está sentindo? Achar que tudo isso que está acontecendo é culpa sua?"  
  
"Não, não e não" Disse Harry, sorrindo ao perceber que era isso que a preocupava.  
  
"É sério, Harry. Você vai me mandar notícias suas sempre, não vai?"  
  
"Claro, sua boba"  
  
"E promete que não vai se esquecer de mim?"  
  
"Prometo. Palavra de escoteiro" Harry disse, levantando a mão direita.  
  
"Palavra do quê?" Gina perguntou, confusa.  
  
"Ah, nada não. Esquece!"  
  
"Tudo bem" Gina respondeu "E isto..." disse ela, abraçando-o pelo pescoço e dando-lhe um longo beijo. Quando eles pararam, os dois estavam ofegantes. "... é só para ter certeza de que você não vai esquecer de mim mesmo"  
  
"Gina, você é inesquecível... mas eu ando tendo uns lapsos de memória. Você não quer tentar me fazer lembrar mais um pouquinho?" Ele disse, com um sorriso inconfundível no rosto.  
  
"Seu safado..." Ela sorriu, dando-lhe um tapinha de leve no ombro, mas fazendo o que ele pediu.  
  
O trem parou e eles desembarcaram. Harry se despediu dos seus amigos, dando um beijo rápido em Gina, um pouco desconfortável pois sabia que o Sr. Weasley estava olhando. Assim que atravessou a barreira para o mundo trouxa, viu seu tio Valter o esperando. Sem dizer uma palavra, o tio o levou até o carro. Olhando para o céu, Harry pensava que nenhum daqueles trouxas sabia o perigo que corriam e suspirou.  
  
O que tiver de ser, será.  
  
FIM  
  
*~*~*  
  
N/A: Gente, ainda não acredito que consegui. Quando comecei a escrever, não tinha nem idéia de que acabaria assim, mas agora que concluí, acho que era assim que eu queria que acabasse desde o começo. Eu quero agradecer à Amanda (que foi a primeira a deixar uma resenha pra mim. Valeu Amanda!), a Andrea (que deixou 12 das 22 resenhas que eu recebi, sempre me apoiando muito. Muito, mas muito obrigado mesmo!) a BuffyHalliwell (pelas resenhas e pelo 'Selo Beta de Qualidade') a Fabi (que só me deixou uma resenha, mas eu adorei!) e a todo mundo mais que leu e não deixou resenha. Muito obrigado pelo apoio e por terem me agüentado até aqui! E aguardem, em breve eu lanço mais uma fic, uma seqüência dessa daqui, mas muitos anos para frente. VALEU!!!! 


End file.
